Diamond Destinny
by Khasabat04
Summary: " ya Tao kau cantik sekali dengan kuncir disamping kepalamu…", " apa namja cantik sepertimu bisa beladiri?paling Cuma bisa dandan seperti yeoja.." celetuk Kris. " hahaha..aku sabuk hitam Wushu..mau melawanku?"Mata Kris terbelalak sempurna memandangnya. Pairing Kris-Tao, Tao-Baek. Tuhan memiliki rencana yang indah untuk malaikatnya.
1. Chapter 1

Diamond DESTINNY

Pairing :

Tao Kris  
>Tao Baekhyun<p>

"Kenyataan adalah sesuatu yang tidak mudah dipercaya.. begitu dengan cinta adakah hal yang lain yang bisa dibandingkan dengan cinta? Takdir adalah sebuah kepercayaan..Keindahan takdir bagaikan sebuah permata indah.."

.==============================================================================================================.

" Pagiiii eomma…pagii appa…pagi semuaaaaaa…."

Sapa seorang namja bersuara manis kepada semua penghuni rumah. Seperti biasa namja itu tersenyum ramah langsung duduk dikursi yang selaluia duduki saat makan bersama dengan keluarga besarnya. Yoona ( eomma ) dan Dongwook ( appa ) mengangguk menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak semata wayangnya. Seorang pelayan datang menuangkan susu coklat kemejanya.

" Tao-ie..hari ini anak appa Tidak kerasa ya udah masuk SMA.."

" kau benar Tao-ie kita sudah dewasa.."

Tao hanya mengangguk. Huang Zitao atau lebih suka dipanggil Tao adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Huang Dong Wook pemilik Resourt game terkenal seasia yang cabangnya tak lagi hanya diKorea melainkan telah menjalar keseluruh penjuru Asia, yang dipastikan akan menggantikan Appanya saat ia dewasa kelak. Namja berpawakan manis dan cantik dengan mata secantik bulan sabit yang akan tenggelam saat ia tersenyum atau tertawa, namja periang dengan mata panda yang tidak bisa diam yang selalu bertingkah aneh.

" Tao-ah..mau ya kita pemotretan buat sebuah majalah..masak anak appa yang tampan dan cantik sepertimu harus appa sembunyikan sih..appa kan ingin membanggakan anak appa didepan semua orang.."

Bujuk DongWook, Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya menoleh pada Yoona yang terkekeh melihat aksi DongWook. Sejak SD Tao benci dengan namanya foto dan publikasi. Trauma karna dikejar – kejar orang banyak.

" eomma.." rengek Tao manja.

" ne-ne kau ini selalu minta bantuan eommamu..huh!baiklah tapi janji ya suatu hari mau.."

" akan aku pikirkan eumm..aku berangkat dulu..dadaaaaah.."

Setelah mencium kedua orang tuanya Tao pergi. Seperti biasanya Tao selalu berjalan melewati bagian belakang rumahnya.  
>Tao berjalan riang menyanyikan lagu diipondnya,sementara sebuah mobil selalu mengawasinya. Tao cuek terhadap pengawal yang disewa Appanya untuk mengawasinya.<br>Langkah nya mulai cepat saat mendengar suara bell masuk sekolahnya.

Pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai,sebagai murid baru Tao dengan cepat akrab dengan teman – teman sekelasnya.

" ya Tao kau cantik sekali dengan kuncir disamping kepalamu…" puji Nari.

" benarkah?padahal aku rasa aku tampan.."

Semua teman sekelasnya tertawa mendengar gurauan Tao.

" apa namja cantik sepertimu bisa beladiri?paling Cuma bisa dandan seperti yeoja.." celetuk Kris.

" hahaha..aku sabuk hitam Wushu..mau melawanku?"

Mata Kris terbelalak sempurna memandang tubuh kurus yang sedang cekikikan bersama yang lainnya.

" eh tunggu kau bilang aku cantik tadi?berarti kau mengakuiku sebagai seorang yeoja? Andweeee Kris mianhe aku namja..T_T"

Semua tertawa mendengar dan melihat kepolosan Tao. Kris menatap tak percaya bergidik sedangkan Tao masih menggeleng menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.  
>jungHwa mengacak – acak rambut hitam Tao.<p>

" bakalan rame nih antara Tao ma Kris,hahaha.."

" memang kenapa dengan aku dan Kris? Kami tidak pacaran..kami baru kenal dan lagi pula kami sama – sama namja…"

Jawaban polos Tao sukses membuat Kris menelan permen yang baru saja ia kupas bulat – bulat. Dan lagi – lagi membuat kegaduhan dikelas baru mereka. Hari – hari berikutnya berjalan dengan cepat Kris dan Tao selalu dipasang – pasangkan disetiap kesempatan selain karna suara terbanyak mereka juga banyak memiliki kelebihan yang sama. Kris selalu berhasil dibuat namja satu itu tidak berkutik karna kepolosan yang selalu mengahiri kalimat – kalimat Tao. Keduanya tampak begitu serasi dengan selalu protes atau bahkan saling menyalahkan satu sama lain hingga keduanya tak terpisahkan.

.

.

Tao dan Kris bersiap di belakang panggung untuk sebuah pertunjukan yang diadakan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Shappire Blue high School. Tao mengenakan stelan Jas putih dengan ornamen klasik dipergelangan tangan terlihat sederhana namun menunjukkan kelas tertentu bagi penggila fasion yang sengaja Yoona pesan dari perancang jas terkenal dari Spanyol..yang membuat Tao tambah tampan namun tetap memperlihatkan sisi cantik disetiap detiknya. Sempat mata Kris tertegun menyaksikan pesona indah dari pria yang berada disampingnya.

" kau mau bilang kalah saingan padaku? Tidak mau mengatakan aku cantik lagi kan? Ahh.. tapi kau cukup tampan..eumm"

Mata panda Tao memperhatikan stelan sederhana yang Kris pakai sebuah jas Hitam dengan kemeja berwarna putih biasa. Ya meski Tao tau itu tidak semahal miliknya tapi Tao mengakui kalau itu membuat Kris semakin terlihat gagah. Wajah dingin Kris berubah menjadi merona mendengar pujian dari Tao terlebih Tao masih mengamatinya, Tao mendekat dan mengambil sapu tangan di saku jas Kris menggantinya dengan Miliknya.

_Sumpah demi apa kenapa namja ini membuatku salting…_

Kris mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar tetap pada jalurnya. Mata Kris terbelalak saat Tao mencium pipinya..

" ckckck..anak appa.."

" Appa? Jinca kau datang? Kau Appaku?"

Seorang yang berkumis tebal dengan Alis yang tak kalah tebalnya mendekati Tao disusul seorang Yeoja paruh baya dengan baju yang tak kalah aneh . Tao menjauhkan kepalanya dari pipi Kris yang masih Shoock dengan ciuman Tao tadi mendekati dua orang aneh yang mengaku orang tuanya. Saat sadar mereka benar – benar DongWook dan Yoona Tao tertawa hingga berjongkok – jongkok dan memegangi kaki Kris.

" hahahahaha…kalian..hahahahaha.."

Yoona memperhatikan penampilanya yang baru dengan kepang rambut indahnya yang selalu diblow sekarang dikepang dua dan harus menutupi wajah cantiknya dengan kacamata besar. Pipi putihnya sengaja ia warnai acak – acakan agar tak ada yang mengenali dirinya. Kemudian Yoona melihat kearah Dong Wook suaminya. Masih dengan stelan jas biasa pinjaman dari supir pribadinya dan subalan bantal kecil diperutnya agar menampakkan buncit. Yoona tersenyum geli.

" hei Tao, jangan ketawain orang tuamu ppabo! Begitu – begitu orang tuamu.." koment Kris yang sudah bisa menetralisir keadaan jantungnya. Tao membekap mulutnya menahan tawa, sedangkan Yoona dan DongWook menatap Kris enuh tanya. Kris mengangguk

" Wu Yi Fan Imnida, saya teman sekelas Tao dan teman duet anak anda…"

" wah kau anak yang baik, lihat tu Tao temanmu saja sopan.."

Tao mengangguk – angguk saat itu Baekhyun lewat membuat muka Tao memerah. Kris menoleh kearah pandangan Tao, hanya mengangguk – angguk. Tanpa aba – aba Tao menarik Baekhyun menemui orang tuanya. Wajah cantik Baekhyun melongo melihat penampilan orang tua Tao.

" Appa, eomma ini Byun Baekhyun kekasihku..gimana cantikkan? Baekhyun ini Appa dan Eomma ku..ah kalian ngobrol dulu ya..kajja Kris giliran kita.."

" A..Anyeoong.."

" cukup cantik.."

Ucap Yoona,Yoona melayangkan tangannya ingin menyentuh Baekhyun tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun tepis. Membuat Yoona dan DongWook kaget.  
>Baekhyun mengibaskan rambut panjangnya..<p>

" aiss jangan sentuh – sentuh aku, aku tak mau tangan hina kalian menyentuhku..ah mimpi apa aku dulu sampai menerima Tao. Aku kira Tao anak orang terpandang tapi aiss..bahkan sepertinya satpam harus mengusir kalian.."

Ucapan sinis Baekhyun membuat mata keduanya membulat tajam. Baekhyun segera pergi menabrak keduanya dengan sengaja. Tao kembali karna sapu tangannya kelupaan tersenyum kearah keduanya.

" bagaimana?dia baikkan? Kajja kalian kebangku penonton aku dan Kris akan segera tampil..bye byeeee.."

Tao langsung pergi.  
>DongWook merangkul istrinya yang sedang menahan marah..<p>

" salah apa anak kita sampai Yeoja itu mempermainkan kepolosan Tao-ie?"

" anak kita tidak salah…kajja kita kebangku penonton.."

Pertunjukan berahir meriah banyak yang terpesona dengan duet maut Tao-Kris dan memberi aplouse meriah untuk keduanya. Xiumin selaku Mc maju memberi selamat kepada keduanya.  
>DongWook dan Yoona duduk bersebelahan dengan orang tua Baekhyun dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memandang sinis kearah keduanya.<p>

" eum..aku dan panitia menyiapkan acara kejutan untuk kalian semua yaitu PEMILIHAN PRIA TERTAMPAN DAN GADIS TERCANTIK yang jelas MEMPESONA..silakan tulis siapa yang menurut kalian yang hadir disini Pria yang paling Tampan..nominasinya adalah.. KRIS WU, LUHAN-TAN,HUANG ZITAO..sedangkan ceweknya hehe sayang ya untuk kali ini kalian tidak bisa memilihku lagi,hahaha.. nominasinya adalah.. LEETEUK,LEESUNGMIN ..dan BYUN BAEKHYUN, ZHANG YI XHING, XIUMIN.. kaja silahkan tulis dikertas yang aku bagikan panitia siap mengumpulkannya lagi.."

Semua nominasi naik kepanggung. Tao menarik Kris mendekati Baekhyun untuk berdiri berjajar.

" pasti yang tercantik Baekhyun ku ya kan Kris..?"

" molla, aku lebih suka Leeteuk atau Sungmin noona yang menang…"

Tao menjitak Kris, semua yang melihat pertengkaran keduanya hanya bisa tertawa.  
>Perhitungan suara untuk Pria tertampan dimulai Kris, Hanggeng dan Tao saling susul menyusul. Kris menyeringai kearah Tao yang masih terpaku pada perhitungan..<p>

" kalau aku menang aku akan mentraktirmu..tenang saja.."

Ucap Kris, mata Tao berbinar.  
>Perhitungan terahir Kris menang selisih satu dengan Luhan dan Tao. Luhan menyelamati Kris, Kris mengangguk dan menoleh pada namja yang saat ini sedang tersenyum kearahnya.<p>

" aku kalah..haha tapi aku masih dibilang tampaaaan… seneng.."

Luhan dan Kris menggeleng. Sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum menghina Tao, Tao masih tidak sadar dengan expresi Baekhyun . Kris balik menatap Baekhyun seakan bertanya mengapa menatap Tao dengan pandangan tidak mengenakkan, Baekhyun mengelak.  
>Perhitungan untuk Gadis tercantik dimulai.. Xiumin memiringkan kepalanya siap membacakan kertas ditangannya..<p>

" Perasan tadi nominasinya cewek tercantik kok Tao ikut lagi?" tanya Xiumin, semua riuh..

Tao melongo namanya berkali – kali diteriakan..

"..Tao!dia lebih cantik dari Yeoja manapuun..haa?ya ampuun..Tao lagi..Tao"

Kris mengusap kepala namja disampingnya. Baekhyun menatap Tao yang masih melongo o-on dengan tatapan marah dan kesal.

_Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi saingan ku? Apa sudah gila? Dia namja!"_

Tao yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuang muka.

" wah..sepertinya semua kena virus ya?kenapa Tao unggul jauh diatas Yeoja – Yeoja ini? Bahkan suaranya melebihi setengah Audien disini..Chukkae Tao.."

Xiumin membagi – bagikan hadiahnya…dengan kasar Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan Tao yang dengan senang menemui dan memuji Baekhyun. Semua kaget karna mereka masih berada dipanggung.

" Baekhyuni kenapa?"

" jangan sebut namaku ! kau itu namja kenapa aku kalah darimu? Dasar aneh!kita putus!"

Bentak Baekhyun. Baekhyun berlari keluar , Tao yang masih tidak mengerti hanya bisa mengejarnya. Tao menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membuat Yeoja itu berhenti.

" Baekhyun jelasin dong?apa salahku?"

" hah kau pura – pura bodoh atau memang bodoh hah?"

" kenapa sih?"

" dasar aneh! Tanya saja pada kedua orangtuamu yang aneh itu kenapa mereka melahirkan namja aneh sepertimu..!"

" ttapi..Baekhyun..kenapa berubah jadi galak?"

Tao masih belum bisa mengerti situasi. Yoona dan DongWook segera ingin menghampiri dan membela anak semata wayangnya itu tapi niat mereka tercekat saat seorang menampar bayi panda mereka didepan mata.

" hah! Kau jangan sekali – kali menemui Baekhyun lagi! Urus orang tua kampungan itu! Aku pikir kau anak orang kaya jadi aku merestui hubungan kalian! Ternyata orang tuamu menyedihkan!bahkan untuk membedakan Acara saja tidak bisa..pergi sana!"

WaJah Tao memucat bukan karna takut pada orang tua Baekhyun atau mengerti keadaan. Tapi karna melihat pantulan wajah kemarahan dibagian mobil. Wajah marah DongWook dan Yoona.

" aku sama sekali tak menyukaimu!aku hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk jadi terkenal!dasar sampah!Banci! kajja pah kita pergi..huh..bajuu itu kau mencuri atau meminjam dari toko laundry ya? Cepat kembalikan itu tidak cocok untuk namja sampah sepertimu.."

" bb..Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun menampar Tao dua kali membuat Yoona dan Dongwook naik darah.

" jangan panggil nama ku, aku seorang Putri directur disalah satu cabang resourt game terkenal jadi tidak akan mungkin mau menerima namja yang seperti Yeoja dan terlebih kau Miskin dan aneh.."

Tao mematung membiarkan Baekhyun dan orang tuanya pergi, Yoona dan DongWook mendekat.

" chagy.."

Ucapan lembut Yoona diacuhkan, Tao langsung berlari menghindari keduanya.  
>DongWook mengepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat.<p>

" siapa menyakiti anak ku akan mati! Berani beraninya dia menyentuh anakku seperti itu! Siapa dia..? kurang ajar!"

Dirumah Tao mengunci diri dikamar besarnya.

" hikz..kenapa kata – kata Baekhyun seperti itu? Hiks.."

" chaggy ayo makan..eomma sudah memasakkan kesukaanmu.."

" iya Tao ayo makan..sudah dua hari kau belum makan..appa khawatir.."

Tao menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.  
>DongWook menggiring Yoona turun keduanya bersiap sarapan tapi hanya melihati makanan yang ada.<br>bibi Lee mendekati kedua majikannya.

" tuan,nyonya apa Tuan muda tidak memiliki teman? Biasanya remaja sering berbagi cerita dengan temannya..bagaimanapun temannya pasti akan sangat membantunya.."

" benar!kenapa tak terfikir olehku?"

Ucap Yoona berbinar. Dongwook mengangguk setuju kemudian memanggil suruhannya agar datang kesekolah Tao.

.

.

Suasana kelas Kris terasa begitu lenggang dengan absennya seorang yang dalam versi Kris adalah seorang manusia panda jejadian yang akan selalu membuat keributan kapanpun dan dimanapun ia berada. Kris melirik kebangku disebelahnya yang sudah dua hari tidak berpenghuni.. hongki terkekeh..

" rindu ya bung? Biasanya kalian bertengkar..hhehe.."

" sehari tidak berurusan dengan namja centil itu membuat ku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang..kalian juga kan?"

Hongki dan jinki mengangguk setuju. Sunny datang dengan senyum manisnya menghampiri Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum jengkel melihat Yeoja yang mengejar – ngejar dirinya menghampiri.

" wae?"

" any..aku sedang tidak ingin menyatakan cinta,hanya kau ditunggu diruang kepala sekolah..palli..sekalian bawa tasmu.."

" ruang kepala sekolah?ada apa?"

Tanya Kris , Sunny hanya menggeleng. Dengan bergegas Kris menjinjing tasnya.

_Ada apa? Perasaan baru kemarin aku melunasii biaya administrasi.._

Kris mengetuk pintu. Kepala sekolah Park tersenyum menyuruh Kris masuk. Kris duduk disebelah seorang namja berpakaian rapi.

" JungMin, ini Kris yang kau cari..silahkan kau membawanya.."

"eh tunggu pak! Ada apa?apa salahku?"

" tidak usah banyak bertanya .. nanti kau akan tau sendiri.."

Kris hanya bisa menurut saat disuruh masuk ke mobil mewah.

_Apa mereka polisi? Melihat tampilannya memang mirip tapi polisi tidak punya mobil mewah kayak gini..tunggu .urt our game.. seperti tidak asing.._

Mobil yang Kris tumpangi berhenti disebuah rumah mewah dengan halaman yang luas. Mata Kris masih belum bisa mengenali rumah atau istanah.  
>JungMin mengajak Kris masuk seseorang datang dari arah dapur.<p>

" tuang dan nyonya besar sudah menunggu anda tuan,.."

Kris clingukan menunjuk dirinya sendiri karna tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan 'Tuan'  
>JungMin mengangguk dan kembali menyuruh Kris mengikuti bibi Lee. Diruang makan Yoona dan Dongwook yang melihat kedatangan Kris tersenyum. Kris hanya mengangguk bingung.<p>

" Bibi Lee siapkan sarapan juga untuk Kris-ssi.. Kris-ssi duduklah..kajja kita sarapan bersama.."

" mianhe, apa tuan dan nyonya kenal saya? Kenapa kalian tau nama saya? Padahal saya baru saja bertemu kalian.."

Yoona terkekeh, beranjak mendekati Kris. Kris hanya menunduk

" kita sarapan saja..dulu baru aku akan cerita Arraso.."

Yoona memaksa Kris duduk disamping nya menghadap DongWook. Terpaksa meski agak canggung Kris memakan sarapan yang disediakan.  
>selesai sarapan yoona mengeluarkan Kue yang ia buat untuk Tao. Dan menyuruh Kris untuk mencicipi, Kris masih bingung dengan apa yang sedang menimpanya tiba – tiba saja ia terdampar disebuah rumah mewah dengan orang – orang yang aneh. Terlalu baik menurutnya.<p>

" apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?"

"ah..,eh.. dulu papa dan mama saya seorang guru. papa guru SMA dan mama guru TK.."

" lalu sekarang?"

Kris menggeleng, tersenyum getir. Yoona dan DongWook memperhatikan Kris dengan seksama

" sekarang mereka sudah bahagia disurga,keduanya meninggal saat kelas 2 SMP karna kecelakaan…"

" lalu bagaimana kehidupanmu?"

" yah bisa dibilang beruntung tuan, teman Appaku mau memperkerjakan aku direstorantnya sebenarnya dia menolak saat aku ingin bekerja namun aku mendesaknya..yah cukuplah untuk keseharian dan uang sekolahku..tapi maaf sekali lagi apa yang membuat aku berada disini?"

dongWook tersenyum  
>Yoona menjajari Kris lagi mengusap pundak Kris dengan Lembut.<p>

" kau kenal dengan Tao?"

" ne, dia teman sekelasku dan teman duet, wae?"

" kalian berteman baik?"

Tanya DongWook. Kris menggeleng dengan senyum aneh..

" ani, aku dan Tao tidak pernah akur, tapi kami juga tidak saling membenci..seperti sekarang ini saya sedang merindukan kejahilannya.."

" merindukan?"

" bagaimana tidak jika seseorang yang selalu bertingkah aneh dan jahil seperti dia menghilang hehe..aku harap dia tidak akan bunuh diri gara – gara seorang yeoja…eh kalian kenal temanku?"

" dia ada diatas..kamar paling pojok dengan sebuah kandang panda disampingnya.."

Kris memiring kan kepalanya mencoba mencerna perkataan mereka. Dengan langkah bingung Kris mencari sebuah ruangan, Kris hampir menjelajahi semua ruangan yang ada di ruangan atas sampai tiba dikamar paling pojok disamping kandang panda.

Tao membiarkan seseorang mengetuk pintu. Tapi lama – kelamaan jengkel karna tidak biasanya ada yang berani mengganggunya lama – lama,dengan kasar Tao membuka pintu tepat saat Kris akan mengetuk pintu lebih kuat lagi dan mendarat di wajah Tao.

"Appooo…!"

" ah! Mian, aku kira belum dibuka tadi..gwacanayo?"

" aiss..kau bisa ku pecat karna menggangguku!"

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya. Sama – sama kaget melihat seseorang yang ada didepanya.

" Kris?"

" Tao..?"

Keduanya mematung. Yoona bertepuk tangan..keduanya menoleh..

" syukurlah kau baik – baik saja..Kris-ssi gomawo ya kau telah mengeluarkan anakku dari sarang nya.."

" ya! Eomma! Kajja Kris masuk jangan urusi eomma ku.."

Yoona hanya terkekeh melihat anaknya menarik Kris yang masih kaget masuk kekamarnya. Dikamar Tao , keduanya beku.. Kris terus menerus menarik nafas.. hingga berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.  
>kemudian tertawa kecil membuat si pemiik kamar mentap tajam kearahnya.<p>

" wae?"

" hahahaha.. kau menyedihkan..!masak ditinggal Yeoja seperti Baekhyun saja sampai ngambek kayak begini..hahaha..dasar centil hahaha.."

" Yaaaaa! Kris WU! Wu YI FAN! Jika mau meledekku jangan kemariiiiiiiii!"

" hahahaha.. lihat wajah mu jelek sekali seperti panda kelaparan, pantas saja aku memang ditakdirkan menjadi yang paling tampan hahhahaha.."

" YAAAAA KRIS WU!MATII KAUUUU!"

Tao mengejar – ngejar Kris yang secepat kilat berpindah – pindah. Keduanya membuat kegaduhan di rumah megah itu..  
>DongWook tersenyum mendengar anaknya tak lagi diam..<p>

" sepertinya tuan muda sudah hidup kembali.." Yoona mengangguk.

Kris terbaring lemas dikasur besar Tao. Tao mengikuti kelakuan Kris.. keduanya menghirup nafas perlahan – lahan melepas lelah..

" gimana? Sudah mendingan?"

" ne, gomawo Evil,berkat kau aku kecapean.."

" aiss, lagian untuk apa meratapi Baekhyun toh masih banyak yeoja yang lebih cantik.."

" aku bukan meratapi Baekhyun tapi perkataannya, menyakitkan..T_T.. kau tau?dia huaaaaaaa"

Kris bangun dari tidurnya mencoba manenangkan Tao, setelah agak tenang Tao menggembungkan pipinya..Kris menatap Tao bingung.

" sekarang apa lagi?"

" kau kan janji mau mentraktirku jika menang..sekarang kajja traktir aku?"

" mwo? Sekarang? Andweee, lihat kau kucel dekil dan jelek mau berjalan dengan ku anyo.."

Tao terus mendesak Kris dengan menarik – narik lengan kemeja Kris. Kris mendengus berusaha mempermainkan namja cantik didepannya yang tengah merengek dengan berbagai expresi panda yang lucu diwajahnya.

" baaiklaaah..tapi mandilah,,aiss, kau benar – benar..!"

" ok! Tunggu aku.. ^.^ "

Tao langsung berjalan melangkah kekamar mandinya.  
>Kris setia menunggu sambil membaca – baca majalah dirak buku Tao. Matanya terbelalak saat meliat orang yang familiar berada dimajalah..<p>

_Tuan dan Nyonya tadi..? berarti Tao?_

Yoona dan dongWook masuk duduk disamping Kris.

" apa yang kau lihat?"

" ani,hanya saja wajah ini mirip dengan anda.."

Dongwook tertawa mendengar kepolosan Kris yang sedang membandingkan keduanya dengan gambar dimajalah..

" lalu kalau itu benar – benar kami kau mau apa?"

" ani, hanya seperti mimpi..papaku sangat menghormati orang ini, kata mamaku, papaku teman orang ini..dan dia telah membantu kami saat kami susah.."

Ucap Kris.  
>Dongwook melebarkan matanya. Yoona menatap dan memperhatikan Kris lekat – lekat.. dan tiba – tiba tersenyum senang..<p>

" Chagy, dia mirip Wu Yi Sang..!"

" tunggu!..anda kenal papa?"

Yoona mengangguk senang, memeluk Kris.  
>Dongwook menjelaskan keadaan tentang diamana persahabatanya dan Appa Kris. Persahabatan indah antara Yi Sang dan Dongwook. Sejak kecil Dongwook adalah seorang yatim piatu yang dibuang orang tuanya , saat berumur 10th Dongwook diadopsi oleh Ayah Yi Sang yang tidak sengaja DongWook bantu. Yi Sang dan Dongwook tinggal dan tumbuh bersama sampai SMA mereka masuk diuniversitas dan jurusan pertama. Kecintaan Yi Sang dan Dongwook pada game ahirnya menciptakan sebuah ide untuk merancang game. Yi Sang yang lebih senang bermain dengan game selalu padu dengan Dongwook sang disainer game..<p>

"..namun saat ditengah jalan Yi Sang memutuskan berhenti, dia lebih memilih mengubur mimpinya menjadi seorang pemilik gamer untuk menghargai keinginan Appa sebelum ia meninggal yang ingin melihat anaknya menjadi seorang guru. Dia membantuku yang benar – benar tak tau apa –apa tentang game , dia juga yang membantuku saat perusahaan kami sedang goyang..namun setelah perusahaan bangkit dia menghilang..bahkan aku tak tau dia telah tiada..aku..mianhe..mianhe..aku bukan sahabat yang baik untuknya..mianhe.."

" aiss..anda bicara apa?Appaku selalu menyebut anda saat kami sedang main game...bahkan jika aku bertemu dengan anda aku harus mengingatkan janji yang kalian ucapkan disungai Han..janji apa?"

Dong wook tersenyum pelan, saat ingin bicara lebih banyak Tao keluar dengan wajah polos menatap ketiganya..

" Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?"

" ani!kajja..kau lama seperti yeoja..!kau luluran hah?"

Kris mendekat kearah Tao. Tao mengedip – kedipkan matanya.

" kau tergoda padaku?..aku tampan kan saat selesai mandi..?"

" ani!aiss aku mau numpang kekemar kecil minggir.."

Tao tersenyum menang. Dongwook dan Yoona menatap anak semata wayangnya yang sedang merapikan pakaiannya. Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengarahkan pandangan pada Dongwook. Dongwook hanya mengangkat bahu.

" Tao kenapa kau senang menggoda Kris?kasihan anak itu.."

" kekekeh..habis dia manis dan baik, Tao lebih suka Kris dari para Yeoja..lagian aku sudah memutuskan tidak mau pacaran dan berurusan dengan namanya Yeoja tentang perasaan..aisss..eomma..appa…mianhe,pasti kalian malu sekali kemarin karna harus dandan seperti itu..da.n..daan..aku hikz.."

Yoona menggeleng dan menarik Tao yang menangis .  
>Dongwook mengelus kepala Tao,dan tersenyum mencoba memberikan kenyamanan dan kepercayaan dengan sentuhannya.<p>

" Zitaoo! TAO bagaimana iniiiiiii?airnya tidak mau ku hentikan!"

Triak Kris dari kamar mandi. Dongwook melangkah kekamar mandi membantu Kris.

" sudah hapus airmatamu..jangan sampai Kris tau..kau tidak mau kalah saingan kan dari dia..?"

" tentu!"

Tao buru – buru mengusap air matanya. Dongwook tertawa keluar dari kamar mandi,menyuruh Tao meminjamkan baju nya untuk Kris.  
>Hari itu Kris dan Tao pergi bersama ketaman bermain . Kris masih terus mengeluh karna harus memakai baju Tao yang baginya cukup kecil dan memamerkan tubuh nya yang sexy. Tao selalu tersenyum saat melihat Kris menggerutu.<p>

" aiigoo..tampan..dan sexy..boleh aku kenalan?"

" neumu kyeopta.."

Kris selalu memasang tampang masam saat seseorang mendekat dan menggodanya. Bahkan tidak segan melemparkan evilsmrik naganya.. wajah Kris akan berubah merona saat seseorang mangatakan dia dan Tao pasangan serasi sedangkan Tao cuek berlarian seperti anak kecil.  
>Dengan sabar Kris menunggu Tao yang entah menghilang kemana,Kris tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat semua kata – kata yang terlontar dari orang – orang tentang dirinya dan Tao.<p>

_Kenapa dengan ku?benarkah aku menyukai dia?hallo Kris!apa kau sudah gila?dia namja!dia…dia sama sepertimu…_

Kris menghela nafas. Tao duduk mengulurkan minuman kaleng, keduanya duduk diam dalam mepikiran masing – masing. Kris memperhatikan Tao yang sedang berpikir dengan expresi aneh ,kadang Tao menggembungkan pipinya, kadang meniup rambut dan merapikan kembali dengan tangan mungilnya,kadang Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya membuatnya terasa lucu dan itu menjadi tontonan yang menarik untuk seorang Kris.

_Tidak apa jika ini cinta terlarang tapi benarkah adanya?aku harus bagaimana?oethokke?...Kris ayo usahakan kau bertindak biasa saja..arraso..?nde arraso.._

Saat Kris berperang dengan pikirannya gantian Tao yang menatapnya karna merasa diacuhkan , membuat Kris kaget.

" wae?"

" apa kau sedang memikirkan Yeoja Kris?apa kau punya Yeojachingu? Sepertinya kau sedang tidak fokus menemaniku bermain..apa kau merasa ini aneh ya?mianhe..aku..aku aku menyusahkan mu lagi..mianhe.."

" hei apa yang kau pikirkan?jangan menangis.."

Tao terisak kencang membuat Kris gugup. Orang – orang menatap Tao iba sedangkan kepada Kris menatap seakan mengintimidasi..  
>Kris menoleh – noleh dan menggeleng mencoba mengklarifikasi sedangkan tangannya memegang pundak Tao yang kakek – kakek mendekati Kris dan menjitak Kris membuat mata Kris menatapnya luas luas.<p>

" wae haraboji?"

" kau apakan Yeojachingumu hah?cepat usahakan gadismu itu berhenti menangis,aiss menjaga seeorang gadis saja kau tak bisa bagaimana kau akan menjaga keluargamu nanti! Agassi lebih baik kau putuskan dia saja…!"

Kris memiringkan kepalanya sedangkan Tao mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedang menangis tertunduk karna merasakan seuatu mengelus pundaknya.

" hikz..a..aku bukan yeojachingu Kris..aku..namppp.."

.

.

.

apa yang Kris lakukan pada Tao? See Ya next Chapter..

#Bow 90 derajat


	2. Chapter 2

Diamond DESTINNY

.

.

Pairing :

Tao Kris  
>Tao Baekhyun<p>

.

"Kenyataan adalah sesuatu yang tidak mudah dipercaya.. begitu dengan cinta adakah hal yang lain yang bisa dibandingkan dengan cinta? Takdir adalah sebuah kepercayaan..Keindahan takdir bagaikan sebuah permata indah.."

.

.=========================================================================================================.

.

**Preview**

.

Kris memiringkan kepalanya sedangkan Tao mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedang menangis tertunduk karna merasakan seuatu mengelus pundaknya.

" hikz..a..aku bukan yeojachingu Kris..aku..namppp.."

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

Omongan Tao terhenti saat Kris membekap mulutnya.

" chagy, kajja aku akan mentraktirmu ..mianhe halaboni, yeoja chinguku memang senang seperti ini jika kemauannya tidak dituruti..permisi—gomawo sarannya.."

Cepat – cepat Kris membawa Tao pergi masih dengan membekap mulut nya membiarkan Tao yang menolak dan ingin melepaskan tangan Kris dari mulutnya. Setelah jauh dari keramaian Kris menarik nafas lega dan melepaskan tanganya. Membiarkan Tao menatapnya dan duduk disebuah bangku yang ditaman yang sepi.

" Kris kau marah padaku? Aku memalukanmu lagi? kau..jangan marah padaku, aku janji akan menuruti mau kamu..dan tidak menjadi sainganmu..please.."

Kris balik menatap Tao. Menatap mata panda yang tengah berlinang air mata lagi, perlahan tangan Kris mengusap air mata Tao

" sudah jangan menangis..kau ini cengeng sekali tau! Jangan menangis di depan umum lagi, arra? Apa kau mau orang – orang melecehkanmu saat mereka tau kau itu namja..dengar namja centil, aku tidak marah padamu dan aku tidak akan marah padamu..arraso? kau harus ingat tidak ada yang boleh mencelamu kecuali aku! Kajja aku lapar..kita cari makan.."

Kris menarik tangan Tao. Kris sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat tangannya menggenggam tangan Tao, begitu kecil dan lembut berbeda dengan tangan Kris yang terkesan manly dan kuat.  
>Tao mengikuti langkah Kris yang membawanya memasuki sebuah cafee luas yang cukup ramai. Kris clingukan mencari tempat yang kosong. Keduanya duduk di meja dekat dapur, cafee bernuansa Chines dengan sentuhan jepang dan Korea yang dipersatukan dengan arsitektur Cina begitu kompleks dengan kesan modern dan bergaaya anak muda. Seorang namja mendekat dengan senyum ramah pakainnya sedikit beda dengan pelayan yang lain dia mengenakan style china dan dari pandangan yang terlihat membenarkan ia seorang chines. Tiba – tiba pria itu menarik telinga Kris membuat Tao kaget sedangkan Kris meringis..<p>

" appoooh Hyuuuung..aiss..auuw..sakit..kau sering sekali menjewer telingaku.."

" kau sakit naga bodoh!?kenapa kemari?kau seharusnya masih disekolah kan? Apa kau main game lagi!?"

" aniyo hyung..aiss.."

Kris mengipasi telinganya yang memanas karna serangan namja china tadi. Tao mengangguk saat namja china tadi menoleh padanya.

" aku tidak bolos, hanya tadi kepala sekolah menyuruhku pergi.."

" Apa kau belum bisa membayar SPP mu? pakai saja gaji untuk bulan depan.."

" bukan, karna aku harus bertemu seseorang. Oh ya Tao ini Luhan Hyung,hyung ini chinguku..Tao.."

Luhan tersenyum pada Tao. Seseorang dengan pakaian motif sama dengan Luhan menghampiri mereka dan bergelayut manja pada Luhan.

" hanny.. jangan marahi si naga terus dong, biarkan dia sedikit bersenang – senang.."

" nah!bener tuh apa kata Xiumin hyung, Hyung..gomawo Xiuminie hyung.."

" aiss kau selalu membelanya chaggy..sudahlah Kris kali ini kau ku lepaskan..nah Tao karna kau chingu si naga bodoh akan aku masakkan menu andalan kami untukmu..ok tunggu ya.."

Tao mengangguk, Luhan dan Xiumin pamit pergi meninggalkan Tao dan Kris.  
>Kris tersenyum melihat Tao memperhatikan Luhan dan Xiumin dengan memiringkan kepalanya,tak lama Tao menatap Kris dengan tatapan bingung membuat Kris tertawa dengan expresinya. Kris menjelaskan apa yang terjadi antara Luhan dan Xiumin yang terbilang sebagai pasangan Gay, Tao hanya mengangguk – ngangguk dan bisa dilihat dari expresinya yang hanya mengangguk berarti dia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang Kris jelaskan membuatnya jadi terlihat semakin imut. Makanan pun dibawa keluar dan siap untuk diamakan.<p>

" Kris bagaimana rumahmu? Apa paman mu masih mau menjualnya?"

Kris menoleh pada seorang yang mengenakan pakaian pelayan dan sedang sibuk membereskan meja disebelah tempatnya duduk.

" ne,hyung..aku juga tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi.. Kang ajussi membuatnya menjadi sebuah sitaan..termasuk semua yang ibuku miliki..uang dan semuanya dia menggunakan hak wali untuk menjadikannya jaminan hutang dan taruhannya..huuft..aku tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana, ingin sekali aku memaki dan membunuhnya kalau tidak ingat dia pamanku.."

Yunho mengangguk.

" kami akan berusaha membantumu..ok.!silahkan makan keburu dingin..Annyeong Tao,aiss kau cantik.."

Yunho mencubit pipi Tao yang membuat pipi Tao yang fokus mendengarkan cerita Kris langsung memerah, Kris hanya terkekeh.  
>Tao memperhatikan Kris yang sedang menikmati makanan nya. Kris berhenti.<p>

" apa ini tidak enak? Katanya kau lapar? Mianhe aku tidak bisa mentraktirmu ditempat lain, karna dengan makan disisni aku tidak usah bayar..hehe..kau tidak selera?"

Kris memandang Tao dengan pandangan bersalah saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata panda yang menatapnya mata berkaca-kaca.

" ah..ani! bukan itu..eum..Kris kita sudah menjadi temankan? Kau harus menceritakan apa yang kau alami padaku?.."

Tao sedikit terisak, Kris hanya memandang namja dihadapannya dengan tatapan kaget. Bagaimanapun Kris tau dia dan Tao hanya seorang yang selalu bertengkar di kelas dan ia merasakan desiran hangat mendengar perhatian dari Tao meskipun kata '_teman'_ membuat sedikit perasaannya merasa sakit namun tetap saja mengingat namja manis di hadapannya perhatian membuat Kris tersenyum.

" hahaha..itu? Nantilah palli makan..nanti kalau Jae hyung tau kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu bisa – bisa kau yang dimakan hidup – hidup oleh nya…"

" jinca? Apa dia semenakutkan itu?"

Kris mengangguk mencoba meyakinkan. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejong yang sedang asik memotong Ayam. Tao buru – buru menghabiskan makanan nya. Keduanya tertawa bersama, Tao juga membantu Kris yang mulai kerja. Tao tidak memperdulikan bagaimana penolakan Kris dan terus memaksa membantu Kris bekerja.

" please~"

" ais, jangan gunakan buing-buing menyebalkanmu padaku!"

Luhan yang memperhatikan keduanya tampak begitu terhibur.

" tidak baik menolak ajakan namja cantik seperti panda ini Kris, ya kan Tao?"

Tao mengangguki perkatakan seorang namja yang ia tahu bernama Yunho, Yunho terkekeh mendapati sepupu jauhnya hanya menghela nafas.

" tapi hyung—apa memang Tao mirip panda? Menurutku, aku tampan..panda kan jelek"

Seketika ruangan karyawan berisik dengan tawa yang muncul dari beberapa karyawan, Kris menggeleng membiarkan Tao bersama dengan sepupunya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sedikit tertunda.

"kau itu memang panda, dan sangat sangat mirip panda.."

" Hueeeeeee hyuuuung! Kris jahaaat~"

Rengekan Tao membuat para namja disana tertawa.

.

.

Dongwook mengangkat secangkir kopi dari meja makan, makan malam telah disiapkan sejak jam 8 tapi tidak ada yang menyentuh makanan itu. Yoona melirik jam di dinding. Keduanya hanya diam dan sambil sesekali melihat jam atau phonsel, suara derit pintu memecahkan keheningan. Tao masuk dengan lesu mencium keduanya satu persatu.

" Tao tidak makan.. Tao ngantuk.."

Tanpa melihat kedua orang tuanya Tao melangkah ke kamarnya dan mandi. Yoona dan Dongwook menunggu dikamar Tao dengan membawa makanan kesukaan Tao.

" ada apa..ayo makan..nanti kau bisa sakit.. "

Yoona langsung meraba dahi Tao, Tao menggeleng dan menarik selimutnya. Dongwook memperhatikan tubuh Tao yang terus bergerak,tangan kecil Tao memijit kakinya pelan..

" justru Tao bisa sakit kalau makan lagi..huh..kalian lihat perutku sudah penuh, tadi aku membantu Kris kerja, saat selesai Luhan hyung mamasakkan makanan yang tidak bisa ku tolak..dan kalian harus tau aku membeli sesuatu untuk kalian..bentar.."

Tao bangun merogoh sesuatu disaku baju yang ia pakai tadi. Yoona dan Dongwook bingung menatap tingkah Tao. Tao mengulurkan sebuah dasi dan bross bunga dengan senyum yang mengembang.

" ini memang tidak mahal dan tidak bermerk tapi ini dari hasil gaji pertamaku..15000 won, tadinya aku ingin memberikan untuk Kris untuk menebus rumahnya tapi Kris menyuruhku untuk memberikan gaji pertamaku untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk kalian padahal aku pikir kalian tidak akan menerima hal yang seperti ini,tapi Kris bilang orang tua akan selalu senang dengan apa yang diberikan kepada mereka terlebih itu hasil keringat anaknya..uaap..eum-eum.."

Dengan imutnya Tao tertidur saat biacara.

" jinca?"

" eum,..bantu Kris..harus..!..eum.."

Tao terus merancau tidak jelas menceritakan kejadian yang telah ia lihat. Dongwook mengangguk mengajak yoona pergi meninggalkan anaknya tertidur dengan alam mimpinya. Memang benar sudah hampir dua bulan anak semata wayangnya pulang hingga jam 9 malam lewat yang kadang membuat keduanya khawatir jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada anak mereka. Tentu saja khawatir, melihat bagaimana kerasnya persaingan dunia bisnis yang mereka alami membuat mereka tidak ingin anaknya mengalaminya dan menjadi korban bisnis.  
>Yoona tersenyum mengikuti langkah suaminya,didalam ruang kerja Dongwook,Dongwook terlihat sedng berpikir keras.<p>

" chaggy, kau sadar tidak kalau Tao sedang berusaha membalas kebaikan Yi Sang oppa.. secara tidak sadar dia menggantikanmu..ah aku senang Tao seperti itu.."

Yoona memeluk Dongwook,Dongwook memegang pundak Yoona meyakinkan apa yang Yoona katakan..

" jinca chagy,aku tidak main – main bahkan jika Tao seorang yeoja aku akan memaksanya menikah dengan Kris..andai mereka saling jatuh cinta meski sesama namja tapi aku akan senang kalau mereka menikah.."

Dongwok menatap lekat – lekat mata coklat Yoona, Yoona tersenyum meyakinkan.

" aku ingin membalas kebaikan keluarga Wu..karna mereka aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan memiliki Tao,karna mereka kau ada disini..aku sangat ingin bertemu mereka jika itu mungkin..mimpiku adalah bertemu dengan mereka membicarakan tentang anak kita..ah.."

" Yoona you Angels.."

" aiss, aku bukan malaikat tapi aku Yoona mu..hehe"

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan menghabiskan sisa – sisa yang ada dan menjadikan sesuatu lebih berari lagi, Kris dan Tao resmi menjadi saudara meski Kris sempat menolak namun terpaksa menerimanya karna Dongwook mengancamnya tidak boleh menemui Tao,membawanya untuk selalu bersama Tao, keduanya selalu membuat teman – teman mereka iri. Menyelesaikan masa-masa indah bersama di SMA bahkan keduanya tinggal di rumah mungil Kris dan hidup dalam kesederhanaan, hingga setelah lulus SMA Kris dan Tao melanjutkan studynya di luar negeri menurut pada keinginan Yoona yang mendaftarkan mereka di suatu universitas terkemuka di Canada. Meski satu kampus Kris dan Tao beda jurusan,Kris mengambil jurusan teknik Bisnis game sedangkan Tao lebih senang memilih jalurnya sendiri yaitu Art.

" _Tao! Youre late!"_

Tao menatap Kris yang menunggunya di depan sebuah gereja. Mata panda itu terlihat sembab dan tidak bisa menahan _liquid_ yang mulai membasahi pipi cubbynya. Kris hanya bisa menatap kaget pada namja yang beberapa tahun lalu sudah menjadi saudara tirinya.

" wae?"

Tao menggeleng mencoba menunjukkan senyum yang selalu bisa Kris nikmati setiap hari.

" kau tidak ingin memberitahu hyungmu?"

" aniya—"

Tao menatap Kris yang masih menatapnya khawatir. Namja tampan itu selalu bisa membuat mata panda Tao tidak dapat membohongi dirinya.

_._

_._

_**Flashback-**_

_Mata panda Tao membulat sempurna saat tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kedua orang tuanya yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung._

"…_aku yakin dia bisa membahagiakan Tao—"_

" _tapi menjodohkan mereka..Yoona-ah~"_

" _yakinlah padaku, Tao pasti akan menyukainya~perjodohan itu bukankah kau sendiri yang menyetujuinya? Bukankah kau sendiri yang membuat perjanjian dengannya? Dan kita akan memberitahu Tao setelah ia kembali ke korea…"_

.

.

**Flasback-End**

Ingatan tentang pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya membuat air mata Tao mengalir begitu saja, membuat Kris kaget dan membekap wajah Tao.

" wae? Ada yang menyakitimu?"

Tao menggeleng membiarkan Kris memeluknya.  
>Kris tidak suka melihat air mata jatuh membasahi pipi cubby milik Tao, ia tidak bisa melihat panda manisnya menangis. Beberapa lama tangis Tao berhenti membuat Kris melepaskan pelukannya.<p>

" Kris~"

Kris menatap Tao yang masih setia dengan air matanya yang ia hapus kasar dengan tangannya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum membantu mengusap air mata Tao dengan lembut seakan pipi Tao adalah sesuatu yang bisa pecah jika ia sembarangan.

" Kris, sudah berapa lama kau mengenalku?"

" Eh?"

Tao member Kris tatapan untuk hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tanpa bertanya kembali. Kris mengusap kepala Tao perlahan.

" sekitar 3 tahun di SMA dan sekarang sudah 2 tahun kita di universitas, ada apa heum?"

Ucapan lembut dari Kris membuat Tao menengadah, ia menatap mata namja yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

" hiks—demi apapun yang telah kita lalui bersama berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan marah padaku dan menjauhiku karna apa yang akan aku katakan~jeball"

" a—"

" please—hiks.."

Kris menyangga pundak Tao yang mulai bergetar hebat lagi.

" ne—demi apapun aku tidak akan marah padamu, uljima ne?"

Namja tampan itu membiarkan Tao membasahi bajunya, memberikan perasaannya yaman yang biasa Tao dapatkan darinya. Mengabaikan perasaan penasaran dengan apa yang bisa membuat panda manisnya menangis dengan hebatnya bahkan saat Kris melonggarkan pelukannya, Tao mengeratkan pelukannya sendiri. Beberapa waktu menunggu tangis Tao mereda hingga kini Tao menundukkan kepalanya didepan Kris yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

" a—aku—menyu—kai se—se—orang dan tidak mau berpisah.."

Ucapan rendah dari Tao membuat dada Kris terasa ditikam ribuan pisau.

" aku tau aku salah karna menyukainya..hiks—"

_._

_._

_Masihkah ia mengingat yeoja itu? Tao-ah~_

_._

_._

Kris mengepalkan sedikit tangannya, ia mencoba tidak membuat Tao takut. Ia mencoba tidak membuat Tao mengetahui perasaan yang mengganjal di hati dan pikirannya tentang namja panda yang kini mulai terisak lagi.

" aku mencintainya..hiks—"

" arra, apa kau mau aku mencari Baekhyun?aku akan mendapatkannya jika kau mau, jadi berhentilah menangis.."

Dada Kris benar-benar sakit saat mata berkaca-kaca itu menatapnya, mata penuh ketakutan dan entahlah Kris terlalu pusing memikirkan jika Tao masih mengingat Baekhyun selaku mantan yeojachingunya yang menghilang sejak acara ulang tahun sekolah. Tao menggeleng.

" aku mencintai namja—"

Bagaikan sebuah realty show atau drama yang pernah Kris tonton bersama Tao, kini hatinya benar-benar sakit. Kilas balik pertemanan Tao dan Kris berputar di pikirannya hingga ia menyerah untuk menebak siapa namja yang berani membuat Tao menjadi tidak normal.

" aku takut ia tidak menyukaiku—aku takut ia akan menjauhiku, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya..hiks..eothokke? apakah salah aku mencintainya?hiks—"

Kris menunda memikirkan sakit yang ada di dadanya dan mengusap surai lembut milik Tao, mengusap surai emas dari namja yang diam-diam ia cintai. Kris marah namun tidak tau untuk siapa ia marah, pada Tao yang mencintai orang lainkah? Bukannya mencintai itu hak seseorang? Kris ingin marah pada perasaannya yang mencintai namja bersurai emas yang sama dengan surai emas miliknya? Tapi Kris saja tidak pernah meminta perasaan lain itu tertuju pada Tao.

" sudah ne? mencintai bukan lah hal yang bisa kita arahkan atau kita tentukan, kalau kau mencintainya..katakan saja padanya, kalaupun ia memaki atau menjauhimu kau bisa mendekatinya lagi bertindak seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi..arra? atau kau perlu hyung mu yang tampan ini mengatakannya—"

" KAU BUKAN HYUNGKU!"

Pekikan Tao membuat Kris kaget.

" Ta—"

" kau bukan hyungku—kau"

Kris melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Tao, Tao tidak pernah membentaknya atau berkata dengan nada tinggi pada siapapun. Kris tersenyum nanar,

" arra, aku memang bukan siapa-siapa…tenangkanlah pikiranmu—aku akan membelikanmu minuman.."

_._

_._

_Siapa kau Wu Yi Fan? Kau hanya seseorang yang selalu bersamanya tanpa ikatan apapun, kau bermimpi—kau bermimpi ia bisa memba—_

.

.

'GREB' sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba itu membuat Kris menghentikan langkahnya meninggalkan Tao, Kris sangat ingat dengan tangan lembut yang kini melingkar di peluknya.

" wae?"

Tao menggeleng saat Kris hendak membalik pelukannya.

" aku malu.."

" wae? Aku tidak akan mencelamu karna kau mencintai namja—"

" saranghaeyo—"

Mata sayu Kris kini sontak membulat.

" aku mencintaimu Kris, aku mencintaimu bukan karna kau sekarang hyungku—kau bukan hyungku! Kau namja yang aku cintai.."

" Tao? Apa yang kau ka—"

Kris bisa merasakan getaran kuat dari Tao, namja panda itu menangis sesenggukan.

" jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri—aku mencintaimu Kris.."

" kau sedang tidak bercanda kan? Huang Zi Tao?"

Tao menggeleng dan terus mengulangi kalimatnya yang sukses membuat sakit didada Kris yang sedari tadi di tahan kini menguap begitu saja. Kris melepaskan pelukan Tao.  
>Tao tidak berani memandang Kris saat Kris melepas pelukannya, bahkan kini berbalik menatapnya.<p>

" katakan lagi kau mencintaiku—palli katakan?!"

" hiks, aku mencintaimu! Aku tidak mau kau pergi aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa—eummpp"

Mata panda Tao kini membulat saat tiba-tiba merasakan bibir Kris menempel dengan bibirnya.

.

.

.

**3****th**** kemudian….**

.

.  
>Yoona berjalan membut menggandeng Dongwook untuk menghindari kejaran para Wartawan yang mengikuti perjalanan meeka ke bandara. Setelah berhasil mengelabuhi wartawan keduanya menuju ke lobby kedatangan internasional. Tampak dari kejauhan dua orang pemuda sedang berkelahi atau sedang bercanda berjalan mendekati Dongwook dan Yoona. Kris mengangguk hormat sebelum dipeluk Dongwook sedangkan Tao langsung memeluk Yoona.<p>

" aiigo..Tao eomma rindu pada kalian..kajja kita pulang.."

" kajja Kris, appa tak sabar ingin main game denganmu lagi.."

Kris mengangguk, ke empatnya langsung berjalan menuju rumah.  
>Di rumah Yoona telah menyiapkan pesta kecil – kecilan untuk menyambut keduanya dengan memasak kesukaan masing – masing. Tao pamit pergi tidur disusul dengan Kris, Kris tersenyum membenarkan selimut Tao. Langkah Kris berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan, perlahan Kris mengatur nafas dan mengetuk pintu.<p>

" aku, Kris -appa.."

" ah Kris masuk saja..Appa dan eomma ada disini.."

Yoona menggeser tempat duduk memberikan Kursinya untuk Kris. Kris duduk dengan menundukkan kepala. Dongwook manganggkat kepalanya seperti bertanya pada Yoona namun hanya dibalas gelengan kepala.

" mianhe..aku kesini untuk minta maaf..jeongmal manhe,aku tidak bisa menepati janji appaku untuk menikah dengan anak kalian..aku mencintai orang lain.."

" ah,chankaman Kris kau bilang apa?"

Ucapan Kris sukses membuat Dongwook menghentikan kegiatannya.

" mianhe eoma,aku memang seperti tidak tau berterima kasih tapi aku harus jujur aku tidak ingin menikah dengan anak kalian,aku sudah menikah.."

Mata Yoona dan Dongwook melebar, Kris berani menatap keduanya. Terbesit sebuah kemarahan di wajah Yoona yang langsung diredam oleh sebuah senyum kekecewaan.  
>Dongwook menatap Kris lekat – lekat memastikan anak angkatnya sedang berkata bohong tapi wajah dan mata Kris mengatakan ia jujur.<p>

" siapa Yeoja yang membuatmu memutuskan menikah tanpa sepengetahuan kami..? apa Tao tau? jujur aku kecewa..bukan karna kau menikah dengan orang lain tapi karna kau tidak memberitahu kami? Sekarang kami orang tuamu Huang Yi Fan, lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada anakku?sepertinya ia menyukaimu.."

" mian..appa..a..aku..aku tidak menikah dengan yeoja.."

" mwo?"

Dongwook dan Yoona merasakan olahraga pada jantung mereka..mata mereka berputar menunjukan mereka sedang tidak ingin main – main.

" nu..nugu..? ka..kau..g..gay?"

Kris mengangguk lemah..

" jawab dengan siapa kau menikah!?"

Dongwook menarik kerah Kris.

" Zi.—Zi—tao .."

" mwo?Tao?"

Yoona dan Dongwook berpandangan. Dongwook melepaskan tangannya dan duduk kembali, kemarahan Yoona dan Dongwook berganti menjadi sebuah senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan orang. Yoona mendekati Kris yang berdiri menghadap Dongwook.

" kau menolak anak kami dan malah menikah dengan Tao? Kau tidak tau siapa anakku?hah?"

" mianhe eomma.. ah entah aku masih boleh mamanggil anda seperti itu atau tidak tapi, aku aku merasakan lain pada Tao sejak pertama kali kami kenal. Akupun tidak tau apa perasaanku cinta atau entahlah aku juga ingin menolak perasaan itu tapi aku seperti sudah terjerat oleh Tao. Aku berpikir sudah gila saat aku berada di dekat Tao tapi saat aku berusaha menjauhinya aku malah seperti orang gila..aku..aku tidak bisa tanpa Tao..aku tidak mau siapapun selain Tao…mianhe..aku mencintai Tao.."

Kris tidak menyadari dibelakangnya Tao sedang berusaha menutup mulutnya agar tangisnya tidak terdengar. Dongwook mengangguk pada Yoona yang sedang ingin menggoda Kris. Yoona menyuruh Tao untuk diam saat Tao ingin membantu Kris.

" …saat di Canada, disebuah gereja kecil dipinggir jalan Tao menyatakan cintanya padaku dan mengajakku menikah, aku tidak tau apa yang aku lakukan, yang aku tau aku mencintai dia..dan senang saat mengetahui Tao memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti ku..kalian boleh marah padaku tapi jangan sakiti Tao..jebal.."

" hah?kau menolak anak ku sekarang memohon agar aku tidak menyakiti Tao?kau gila?"

" bahkan jika kalian menginginkanku mati aku rela!tapi jangan sentuh Tao..aku tidak mungkin bersama anak kalian, aku dan hatiku ada untuk Tao…bukan yang lain!"

" kau tidak tau anakku ? kau bisa meninggalkan Tao dan menikah dengan anakku dan kau akan memiliki segalanya..siapa Tao?dia bukan apa – apa.."

" EOMA! Jangan pikir Tao bukan apa – apa..!dia adalah segalanya untukku! Jangan paksa aku menikah dengan anakmu! Aku tidak butuh harta, aku hanya mau Tao berada disisiku dan bahagia!tidak lebih..!"

Bentak Kris. Yoona tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Kris.  
>Dongwook hanya menggeleng melihat istrinya seperti keasikan menggoda Kris.<p>

" chagy, Lihat.. . pengantinmu ini..dia menolakmu malah menikah dengan Tao..dia sudah gila.. chagy kajja kita buat perayaan..pernikahan anak kita..dasar .."

"eomma aku..Zi..Tao..?"

Mata Kris terpku melihat seseorang yang sedang menutup mulutnya berlari memeluk Kris erat – erat. Tao berlari menerjang Kris danmenangis sesenggukan didada bidang Kris.

" ckckck..bahkan kalian sudah hidup lebih dari 8th bersama tapi tidak tau siapa Tao..Tao kau penipu yang baik..Kajja Yoona biarkan Tao memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kris."

Dongwook hanya menggeleng menepuk pundak Kris. Kris masih terpaku dengan sosok Tao yang sedang menangis didadanya, tiba – tiba Tao mendongakkan kepalanya berjinjit menjitak kepala Kris.

" dasar!naga ppabo! Otak mu memang kosong..hikz..masa kau tidak tau siapa aku..hikz.."

" j..jadi.."

" ne, Huang Zitao imnida..yeobo Kris Wu,sekarang namaku berubah menjdi Wu Zitao, Kris gomawo—gomawo kau telah mencintaiku, tadi aku kaget saat mendengar kau dijodohkan denganku. Padahal dulu aku kira aku akan dijodohkan dengan Yeoja atau apalah, makanya saat digereja saat kau menerimaku aku langsung mengajakmu menikah karna aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang lain..aku sungguh mencintaimu..hiks..gomawo.."

Kris tersenyum mencium bibir Tao.

" kajja…eum Tao..my Princess..haaha.."

" aiss..awas kau Kris..!"

.

.

.

Dongwook menggeleng meletakkan koran. Tao merebut koran di sampingnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kris yang sepertinya juga ingin membaca koran.

" aiss..kenapa ada berita tentang ku?'PENERUS GAME RESOURT' apa mereka kurang kerjaan? siapa juga yang mau meneruskan perusahaan seperti itu?dan kenapa menyangkut – nyangkutkan namaku? " gerutu Tao.

" lihat itu Kris, PrincessMu mulai bertingkah..untung ada kau jadi appa sedikit lega.."

" apppaaaa jangan mengadu pada Kris-uuemmpp.."

Kris menyuapkan sepotong daging kemulut Tao, Yoona hanya tersenyum

" kalau begitu kalian terlihat seperti pasangan Yeoja namja..Tao si panda manis yang manja dan cantik sebagai yeoja..dan Kris yang tampan dan memiliki tubuh yang indah sebagai namja..aiss kalian serassi.."

" dengar tu! Aku memang tampan.."

" Krisss~.."

Tao memonyongkan bibirnya. Disambut ciuman manis di pipi kanannya yang sukses membuat salting Tao. Dongwook dan Yoona hanya bisa menggeleng melihat keromantisan mereka.  
>Kris bersiap – siap mengenakan jas nya dibantu Tao yang sedang mencarikan dasi yang cocok untuk Kris. Dengan lembut Kris mencium tengkuk Tao dan membalik tubuh mungil Tao menghadapnya.<p>

" My Princess..kau terlalu cantik eump.."

Kris mencium bibir Tao yang langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kris membuat Kris semakin menunduk. Krispun meraih tengkuk kepala Tao untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya,keduanya larut dalam ciuman panas mereka. Kris hampir melepaskan pakaian yang Tao kenakan jika pintu tidak diketuk.

" tuan, tuan besar sudah menunggu kalian dibawah.."

" ne, kami turun.."

Sahut Kris, Kris tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Tao berdiri, dan tersenyum jail saatTao tersenyum dengan malu-malu. Sudah 3 tahun mereka menikah dan tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk memulai semuanya, terutama untuk Tao yang menjadi semakin manja dan manis untuk Kris.

" Morning kiss yang manis My Princess.."

" aiss—kau selalu seperti itu lihat!bajuku jadi Kusut tau, aku harus mencari kemeja lain..ah ini cocok kan dengan bajumu?"

" nde,kajja aku akan membantumu.."

Saat melihat Kris mengeluarkan senyum Evilnya Tao langsung terbirit – birit kekamar mandi..Yoona masuk, bingung karna baju – baju yang berserakan yang sedang Kris punguti. Kris tersenyum.

" Tao bingung memakai baju apa untuk kesan pertamanya dipublik hehe, jadi dia mengeluarkan semua bajunya.."

" ah, anak itu..untung kau selalu disampingnya..gomawo Kris telah mencintainya.."

" gomawo juga telah mengijinkan aku mencintainya.."

Yoona tersenyum, tidak lama kemudian mereka turun menemui Dongwook yang sudah siap pergi kekantor. Kris dan Tao sengaja tidak satu mobil dengan Dongwook untuk menghindari wartawan. Tiba dikantor Dongwook disambut dengan serbuan wartawan yang masih menanyakan soal pewaris Resourt game. Kris dan Tao berdiri diambang pintu menunggu Appanya yang tengah kesulitan menghindari wartawan.

" benarkan, aku tidak suka publikasi-"

" kajja bantu Appa..aku sudah ingin mencoba game baru yang mau diluncurkan.."

" aiss game lagi.."

Mau tidak mau Tao harus bersedia mengikuti Kris yang langsung menerobos kesisi kanan Dongwook,Tao disebelah Kiri. Semua bingung karna dua orang masuk dan menghentikan pertanyaan dan kilatan blist.

" lariiiii.."

Triak Tao dan Kris bersamaan. Dan dengan aba- aba yang matang mereka berdua lari menerobos puluhan wartawan yang mematung, setelah mereka masuk baru wartawan itu sadar kalau yang menjadi sumber telah lari.  
>Didalam kantor Ketiganya mengambil nafas dalam – dalam. Membiarkan semua karyawan menatap mereka bingung. Dongwook tertawa mengingat cara menghindari wartawan yang tadi ia lakukan bersama kedua putranya.<p>

" hahaaha..Tao, Kris kalian dapat ide dari mana tadi..hahaha.."

" reflex, haaha besok akan ku pikirkan cara yang lebih cantik lagi.."

" appa, menurutku ini unik..hahaha.."

Tao berdiri merapikan baju Dongwook dan Kris.  
>seorang wanita mendekati ketiganya dengan langkah anggun dan senyum hambar, saat semakin mendekat,Tao seperti seorang sensitive langsung menyingkir. Kris melirik Tao dengan pandangaan penuh tanya melihat perubahan mimic yang Tao perlihatkan. Tao berusaha tersenyum mengedipkan mata pandanya pada Kris membuat Kris langsung memberinya jitakan.<p>

" appooh..Appa, Kris jahat sekali.."

" Anyeong presdir. Kim, ah..nuguya?"

Dongwook tersenyum, berdiri di tengah – tengah Tao-Kris dan merangkul keduanya.

" mereka anak – anakku.. Huang Yi Fan atau kau bisa memanggilnya Kris, dan yang manis ini Huang Zi Tao..Kris, Tao ini Jessica Jung.."

" anyeong,.."

" aku sudah tau.."

Jawaban ketus Tao kontan membuat Kris dan Dongwook berpandangan. Tao menunjuk tagname dibaju Jessica membuat semuanya tersenyum kembali. Kris melirik sekilas Tao yang selalu membuang mukanya saat Jessica bicara.

_._

_._

_Aiss.. kenapa juga Appa masih memperkerjakan yeoja belang ini? Aiss tidak taukah dia apa yang akan dia lakukan? Aiss pasti Yeoja ini sedang memikirkan cara menyingkirkan kami..awas saja kalau kau berani menyentuh Kris atau keluargaku.._

.

.

" ..Princess..Princess..kau masih hidup?"

" ah, ne.. jung-ssi bisakah kau langsung mengantar kami keruangan kami..?aku lelah.."

" eh,ne.. kajja.."

Jessica memngantar Tao dan Kris kesbuah ruangan yang cukup besar untuk ditinggali mereka berdua. Tao langsung duduk dan tiduran di sofa saat Jessica pergi.  
>Kris mendekati Tao yang sedang menghela nafas dalam – dalam.<p>

" wae?"

" ani.."

" kau tidak mau bicara padaku? Ah.. ya sudah, ku kira kau percaya padaku…"

Kris duduk kembali kebangkunya dengan wajah yang ditekuk, mengacuhkan Tao yang memandangnya. Tao mengedipkan mata pandanya dan mendekati Kris mencoba merayu namja yang kini sedang sibuk dengan PSPnya. Dengan kata lain namja tampan itu sedang melancarkan aksi ngambek pada istrinya, entah karna apa namun Kris yakin perbuatannya akan berbuah pada Tao.  
>Seharian Kris mendiamkan Tao, mengacuhkan Tao yang mencoba mendekatinya, tanpa sadar Kris selalu memperhatikan Tao hanya sedang pura – pura marah pada Tao. Seorang masuk setelah mengetuk pintu.<p>

" Anyeong..naneun Lee sungmin imnida..saya sekertaris tuan Kim.."

" Minni noona..?"

Mata Kris berbinar membuat Tao cemberut. Minni mengangkat wajahnya kaget melihat Kris, Matanya menoleh ke meja Tao yang sedang menatapnya cemburu.

" ah..bukan kah kalian yang waktu itu? Ah..kau Kris Wu siswa tertampan yang menyebalkan di SMA shappire blue dan Huang Zi Tao namja cantik yang mengalahkan semua yeoja saat tahun pertama kalian di SMA jinca?"

Kris mengangguk, Kris selalu ingat dengan kata-kata yang selalu tetangganya dulu lontarkan. Tao mendekat untuk mengobrol dengan mereka tapi Kris segera pamit keluar. Wajah Tao berubah menjadi ingin menangis, Minni menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

" jadi sekarang kalian bersaudara? Ah..senangnya melihat kalian bersaudara.. kalian pasti selalu akur haha.."

" ani noona, Kris sedang marah.."

" haha kau itu terlalu polos..sebagai Yeoja aku tau pasti Kris sedang marah dengan yeojanya. Jangan diambil hati, sepertinya dia sedang khawatir -kau tau siapa yeojachingu Kris?"

" kenapa noona bisa tau?"

" hahaha aku dan Kris sudah kenal sejak lama..kami dulu tetanggaan waktu SD,SMP aku pindah. Si naga bodoh satu itu akan marah terus sampai ia tau apa yang ia mau tau..ckckck…ah sekarang aku akan kembali kemejaku..kalau perlu bantuan kau bisa memanggilku.. Tao-ssi..ah ya, kalau kau tau siapa yeoja chingu Kris kasih tau dia untuk mengatakan apa yang Kris ingin dengar..kalau tidak dia akan benar – benar mendiamkannya..arra.."

_._

_._

_Ah..jinca? Kris akan mendiamkanku terus?lalu aku bagaimana? Apa harus aku katakan..ah tapi..aku harus mengatakan apa? Rahasia yang selama ini aku pendam.._

.

.

Kris masuk, membuat Tao kaget dan terjatuh dari kursinya. Tao mengangguk – angguk langsung menarik tangan Kris. Kris menolak.

" apa – apaan kita sedang kerja.."

" kau ingin tau semuanya kan? Kajja..aku akan memberitahu mu di tempat lain.."

Tao mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan yang sedikit ngebut. Mobil berhenti disebuah restoran china tempat biasa mereka berkerja dulu. Luhan dan yang lain silih berganti menyapa hingga mereka ditinggal berdua. Kris masih membuang mukanya dari Tao. Tao menunduk..

" Kris aku mohon jangan marah seperti ini..aku tidak tahan jika kau mendiamkan ku.."

" aku tidak marah, hanya merasa tidak kau percayai itu saja..kita sudah menikah Tao.."

Ucapan pelan Kris membuat Tao merasa besalah. Kris menyeruput minumanya dan menatap Tao lekat – lekat.

" aku tidak memaksamu..jadi jangan merasa bersalah padaku.. aku ingin tau dan ingin melindungimu..apa itu salah?"

" Kris.."

" ah sudahlah lebih baik kita kembali kekantor…"

Saat Kris mengenakan jasnya Tao menahannya untuk duduk kembali.  
>Kris menatap Tao dengan lekat – lekat dan kembali duduk. Kris pun merasa tidak tahan melihat Tao murung.<p>

" dia Jessica, yeoja yang ingin menguasai resourt..aku dengar sebelum aku lahir Dia hampir membunuh ku dan eomma..aku dengar dia mengatakan akan membunuhku..kau tau mengapa aku tidak suka muncul dipublik? Karna aku terlalu takut melawannya, aku trauma saat seseorang menculikku dan membuangku kesungai. Untung saja seseorang menyelamatkanku dan mengantarkan ku pulang kalau tidak mungkin tidak akan ada Tao, saat aku disekap aku mendengar suara yeoja itu, aku takut ia menyentuh Appa dan eommaku..mungkin banyak yang mengira Huang Zitao telah meningggal..karna kecelakaan..sekarang aku khawatir dia akan mencelakaimu.."

Kris tersenyum dan meraih kepala Tao masuk kedalam pelukannya dan membiarkan Tao menangis dipelukan Kris, Kris mencium puncak kepala Tao.

" jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaga kalian semua..Arraso..kau kan tau aku adalah iblis dari iblis, iblis dengan kekuatan naga yang kuat..ok My Princess?"

"…agh..Kris..agh..sa..kit ..k..Kris.."

" Tao? Gwacanayo?"

Dari hidung Tao mengalir darah segar yang mulai menetes..Tao terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah.. Luhan dan Xiumin kaget. Termasuk semua karyawan direst.

" Kris bawa Tao ke Rumah Sakit..palli!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mianhe untuk yang menunggu Update-n ini ff kekekeke..saya lupa kalau belum update hihihihih..**

**Gomawo karna sudah membaca, review anda membuat saya tau apa yang bisa saya perbaiki..gomawo..**

**SEE YAA NEXT CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

Diamond DESTINNY

.

.

Pairing :

Tao Kris  
>Tao Baekhyun<p>

.

"Kenyataan adalah sesuatu yang tidak mudah dipercaya.. begitu dengan cinta adakah hal yang lain yang bisa dibandingkan dengan cinta? Takdir adalah sebuah kepercayaan..Keindahan takdir bagaikan sebuah permata indah.."

.

.=========================================================================================================.

.

**Preview**

.

"…agh..Kris..agh..sa..kit ..k..Kris.."

" Tao? Gwacanayo?"

Dari hidung Tao mengalir darah segar yang mulai menetes..Tao terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah.. Luhan dan Xiumin kaget. Termasuk semua karyawan direstoran.

" Kris bawa Tao ke Rumah Sakit..palli!"

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

Dengan digendong, Kris membawa Tao kesebuah Rumah Sakit dan langsung mendapat perawatan intensif. Yoona dan Dongwook langsung berlari menemui Kris yang menggeleng tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia alami, seorang dokter yeoja keluar dari ruang perawatan. Dia mengangguk pada Kris agar Kris mengikutinya.  
>Diruangan yang dihiasi dengan warna putih Kris duduk menghadap seorang Yeoja yang pernah ia kenal, yeoja itu tersenyum. Tidak, Kris tidak memiliki waktu untuk perasaan lain yang mencoba membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dari keadaan panda kesayangannya-Kris tidak memiliki waktu untuk memaki bahkan cemburu pada seorang yang mengenakan jas putih di hadapannya, meski ia ingin-Kris tetap saja tidak bisa.<p>

" Kris..senang bertemu denganmu, tapi setidaknya aku tidak mengharapkan pertemuan yang seperti ini.."

" jangan berbasa – basi Byun Baekhyun..katakan apa yang terjadi pada Tao?"

Kris menekan nama lengkap yeoja dihadapannya. (#hati-tetap lah hati dragon wangja~)

" sebelumnya apa kau tau apa Tao pernah mengalami kecelakaan? Yang mengakibatkan luka pada tulang belakangnya?"

Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.  
>Kris hanya menggeleng, sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak rela Baekhyun yang notabene mantan pacar Tao mengucap nama Tao dengan santai. Mau di akui atau tidak Kris tidak menyukai seorang dari masalalu Tao, itulah yang terjadi.<p>

" .. tulang belakangnya bermasalah..Sumsum tulangnya mulai menipis dan kemungkinan Tao akan mengalami hal – hal yang seperti ini lagi.."

" mwo? Baekhyun aku mohon jangan main – main..aku tau kau membenci Tao tapi jangan mengatakan hal yang seperti itu! Sekarang kau dokter Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun menenangkan Kris yang menggebrak mejanya. Kris menatap kesal pada Baekhyun yang mencoba menenangkannya lewat pandangan memohon, Kris sudah terlalu lelah untuk bermain-main. Kris sudah lelah untuk memikirkan kejadian apa yang akan terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Tao setelah mereka bertemu. Sebuah pemikiran yang sejak awal Kris tahan untuk tidak melintas di saat Tao sedang kesakitan ahirnya melintas saat ia merasa Baekhyun mempermainkannya dan berbohong tentang keadaan Tao-nya.  
>Kris mulai duduk kembali menatap Baekhyun lekat – lekat, yeoja itu mengangguk .<p>

" aku tidak membenci Tao seperti apa yang aku katakan..aku akui itu sangat kekanak – kanakan. Kris, Tao mungkin tidak akan bertahan lama kalau dia tidak operasi . Kau bujuk dia dan aku akan berusaha untuk menapatkan donor sumsum tukang yang cocok.. kalian kan sudah berteman sejak lama mungkin dia akan mendengarkan mu..buatlah keputusan sebelum semua terlambat.."

Kata – kata Baekhyun terngiang begitu jelas ditelinga Kris. Dongwook dan yoona memandang Kris yang sedang berjalan lemah menghampiri keduanya. Kris menceritakan semua yang Baekhyun katakan dan membuat Yoona pingsan. Dongwook menangis memegang tangan Tao, menyalurkan kehangatan dan rasa penyesalan yang lebih karna ia tidak bisa menjaga anak semata wayangnya itu.  
>Tao mulai sadar saat pagi menyingsing, Kris tersenyum mencium kening Tao.<p>

" morning My Princess.."

" aiss..kau tidak lihat ada eomma dan Appa..? dasar naga bodoh!"

" kitakan sudah menikah.."

Celetukan Kris membuat wajah pucat Tao memerah.  
>Baekhyun mengangguk memeriksa keadaan Tao. Mata Tao mengekori setiap gerakan Baekhyun yang membuat Kris meremas tangan halus Tao meski tidak ada kata untuk menunjukan dia tidak suka Tao memandang Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum menyapa Dongwook dan Yoona yang sedang menatapnya tidak suka. Giliran Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah Tao yang terbaring lemah..<p>

" kau harus Operasi..dokter Park sudah mengatakan semua keluhanmu selama di Canada, sum – sum tulang belakangmu harus segera mendapatkan transfer .."

" aku tidak mau.."

Semua memandang Tao, Tao tetap menggeleng.

" aku tidak mau berpisah dengan eomma , appa dan Kris, aku tidak mau meninggalkan Kris..aku tidak mau.."

Tao terus bersikeras tidak mau operasi dengan iming – iming apapun. Baekhyun menatap Kris yang dari tadi diam berdiri disamping Tao, Kris menghela nafas dan menarik tangannya yang Tao gengam untuk meminta pertolongan. Dongwook dan Yoona mengikuti tatapan Tao yang sedang kaget, Tao menatap Kris—wajah Kris berubah menjadi datar, membuat Tao meraih tangan Kris lagi namun dengan sigap Kris menepisnya.

" jika ingin bunuh diri jangan harap aku akan mau menemuimu lagi, apa kau tidak ingin melindungi Resourt dan Kedua orang tua mu? Bahkan kau pun tak mau berjuang untuk hidupmu sendiri bagaimana kau akan melindungi mereka?..aiss.."

Kris beranjak pergi, berharap dengan pancingannya Tao mau menyerah dan operasi. Tapi Tao hanya diam.

.

.

_My Princess katakan kau mau operasi..jebal..aku tidak mau pergi dari sisimu._

_. _

_._

Sengaja Kris memperpelan jalannya namun sama sekali tidak ada suara yang terdengar..  
>Dongwook dan Yoona berpandangan melihat Tao hanya terpaku melihat Kris mengambil jasnya.<p>

" .. kita ahiri sampai disini.."

" Kris.."

BLAAM, pintu tertutup. Diluar Kris menangis menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok menutupi air matanya yang kini tak mau dibendung lagi, setelah lama Baekhyun keluar membalik tubuh Kris yang bergetar menahan isakan agar tidak bersuara. Dengan pelan Baekhyun memeluk Kris dan membiarkan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya menumpahkan tangis di pundaknya.

" apa yang harus aku lakukan Baekhyun…aku tidak berharap seperti ini..aku..aku harus bagaimana..?"

" tetaplah ada disampingnya.."

" ani..Baekhyun aku mohon jaga Tao untukku..saat aku tidak ada..aku akan menghilang dari hadapannya untuk sementara waktu kau harus mengabariku apapun yang terjadi padanya..arraso.."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

" seharusnya kau tetap bersama sahabatmu…kau bisa menghiburnya.."

" Baekhyun kami bukan hanya sahabat aku dan Tao saling mencintai..jaga dia..aku akan mencari alternative lain kecuali operasi.."

Dengan lemah Kris melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih shock dengan pengakuan Kris. Didalam kamar Yoona mengusap rambut Tao dan merapikannya. Mata Tao tidak mau memejam, kosong. Yoona berusaha tetap tersenyum menahan tangis dalam dadanya. Dongwook memegang pundak Yoona,membuat Yoona mengalihkan perhatiannya.. dongwook menggeleng..

" aku sudah membujuk Kris tapi Kris tetap tidak peduli, dia tidak mau melihat atau bertemu dengan Tao sebelum Tao bersedia operasi—dia juga menolak pulang kerumah dan mengembalikan mobil yang selama ini ia pakai. Anak itu keras kepala, dia tidak mau mendengar nama Tao lagi.."

" apa sebegitu parahnya chagy?"

" hu-um..dia juga berniat memutuskan pernikahannya dengan Tao.."

Tao membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Dongwook dan Yoona,air matanya mengalir membasahi bantalnya. Bagi Tao, Kris adalah segalanya. Hidup Tao adalah untuk bersama Kris namun mendengar Kris marah dan tidak ingin menemuinya membuat air mata Tao tidak berhenti mengalir, lebih menyakitkan jika di bandingkan dengan kenyataannya hidupnya sudah tidak akan lama lagi-Tao menangis dalam kesendirian saat kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk membiarkan dia sendiri. Dongwook memeluk Yoona yang menangis keluar dari kamar rawat Tao.  
>Satu minggu sejak kejadian itu banyak yang menjenguk Tao,dan setiap orang selalu Tao tanyai dimana keberadaan Kris namun hanya gelengan yang mereka tunjukan untuk memberi jawaban pada Tao. Sebenarnya Kris selalu berada diluar kamar inap Tao namun tidak menemui Tao dan selau menggeleng kepada setiap orang yang mengatakan Tao ingin bertemu dengannya. Ya! Kris akan selalu berada di samping Tao saat Tao terlelap, ia tidak akan mampu untuk meninggalkan Tao lama-lama. Tao adalah hidupnya. Minni menoleh pada sosok Kris yang tengah terlelap dibangku tunggu, dengan senyum Minni melepas mantel Pinknya untuk menyelimuti Kris.<br>Minni masuk keruangan, Dongwook dan Yoona sedang berusaha menyuapi Tao yang hanya makan dari infuse yang ia dapat. Minni mengangguk hormat dan duduk disamping Tao. Tao memalingkan wajahnya menghadap keluar jendela.

" eum.. mana Kris?"

Tanya Minni memulai percakapan, Minni bukanlah orang asing yang tidak tau sifat protektif seorang Wu Yi Fan, dan dia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari bagaimana tetangga yang sudah ia anggap sebagai namdongsaeng itu begitu mencintai namja panda yang ada di hadapannya. Yoona dan dongwook melangkah keluar membiarkan Minni dan Tao berbicara. Diluar mereka membenarkan mantel Minni yang hampir terjatuh karna Kris tidur pulas. Baekhyun tersenyum menjajari dan duduk disamping mereka mengulurkan dua gelas susu coklat.

" …sepertinya anak anda sangat mencintai Tao.. sejak kemarin Kris terus saja berjaga disini..padahal aku sudah menawarkan tempat lain untuk tidur..aku iri pada mereka yang tidak ingin berpisah dengan cara mereka sendiri, Tao—dulu aku sempat mengenal nya dan kami berteman baik, tapi karna otakku yang kekanak- kanakkan membuat persahabatan kami putus. Padahal aku tau dia tulus berteman denganku, aku jadi malu saat ingat kata – kata yang pernah aku lontarkan..eum..untung saja ada Kris jadi sepertinya dia bisa menghapus ingatanya tentangku.. takdir mereka indah.. aku akan berusaha keras agar Kris dan Tao selalu bersama..aku permisi dulu.."

Dongwook dan Yoona tersenyum tulus dalam hati mereka, mereka memaafkan Baekhyun.  
>Minni menatap punggung Tao yang sejak dari ia datang namja kesayangan Kris itu tidak membalik badannya untuk menatap Minni. Dengan berat Minni menghela nafas.<p>

" Kris pasti marah padamu ya..? ku dengar dia pergi dari rumah..dia juga tidak kekantor.. dia pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya lagi, mungkin bagimu ini terlalu mendramatisir atau terlalu dipaksakan. Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak penting untukmu, dengarkan saja kalau kau tidak mau kau boleh menghentikan omonganku. Kau tau kalau Kris memiliki seorang Noona? namanya Cecilia Wu..Kris sangat menyayanginya saat SMP kelas 1 sebelum aku pindah Cecilia didiagnosis memiliki penyakit_ leukemia,_ kau tau sama sepertimu yang tidak ingin operasi karna takut cepat meninggalkan yang ia sayang dan saat itu Kris hanya bisa menjaganya. Suatu malam penyakitnya kambuh dia tidak mau dibawa kerumah sakit dan memilih menjaga Kris yang ingin membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Saat itu Kris sedang demam orang tua mereka sedang berziarah ke pusan dan hanya meninggalkan Kris dan Cecilia sendiri..kau tau pada ahirnya Eoni meninggal didepan mata Kris. Demi melindungi dan tidak ingin mati di meja operasi dia menyerah dan membiarkan Kris melihatnya mati tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.. apa kau juga ingin seperti itu?"

Lama Minni terdiam,Tao mulai memandang wajah Minni yang sedang tersenyum,

"…dengan seperti ini kau sama saja menyuruh Kris bunuh diri sebelum kau mati.."

" ma..mak..sud noona?"

" kau tidak sadar apa yang Kris katakan? Dia tidak mau pergi menemuimu meski kau mati..dan tidak mau ke makammu, apa kau tidak tau artinya? Itu bukan berarti dia benar – benar tidak menyayangimu..tapi itu berarti dia akan mati sebelum kau meninggalkannya.."

Mata panda Tao membulat, Tao mulai menggeleng.

.

.

_Mati? berarti Kris mau bunuh diri? Andwee..aku tidak mau,jika harus hidup tanpa Kris._

_._

_._

Tao menatap Minni yang sedang tersenyum mengiyakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Minni tersenyum melihat kegusaran yang tersirat diwajah Tao, mata panda Tao mulai berkaca – kaca membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Kris.

.

.

_Andwee..aku tidak mau! Aku mau Kris selalu ada disampingku meski aku harus mati sekarang.. Kris.. Kris…_

_._

_._

Minni menepuk pundak Tao berniat pamit namun tangan Tao memegangnya.

" panggilkan aku Baekhyun..aku ingin bicara dengannya…"

" kau mau apa? Mau Baekhyun menyuntik mati kau? Ah.. ppabo..berarti kau benar – benar tidak menyayangi Kris.."

" AKU MAU OPERASI! Aku tidak perduli dengan hasil operassi yang terpenting Kris ada disaat terahirku..AKU MAU KRIS ! aku mohon panggil Baekhyun untukku.."

Wajah sinis yang Minni keluarkan berubah menjadi wajah teduh, Minni memeluk dan mencium kening Tao.  
>Diluar Kris kaget dan terjaga mendengar teriakan Tao. Minni keluar dengan wajah yang dibuat – buat dan menjitak Kris.<p>

" apooh, kenapa noona menjitak kepalaku? Apa yang terjadi dengan Tao?"

" Baekhyun masuklah…dia ingin kau masuk dan kau—Kris cepat mandi! Kau jelek sekali tau!"

Baekhyun menuruti perkataan Minni, Minni memeluk Kris.

" dia sangat menyayangimu ppabo..kau itu kekanakan tau! Tao bilang dia ingin operasi dan hidup demi kau.."

" jinca?"

Minni mengangguk, Dongwook dan Yoona tersenyum memeluk Kris.  
>Dua jam waktu yang digunakan untuk mempersiapkan semuanya, Tao memohon pada Baekhyun untuk mengatakan keputusannya pada Kris. Tao ingin melihat Kris.. sebelum dia masuk ruang operasi.<br>Kris tersenyum mencegat rombongan dokter yang mendorong tubuh Tao menuju ruang operasi. Tao masih sadar saat Kris mencium keningnya.

" kau..harus percaya kalau kau akan sembuh…aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu nanti..My Princess selamat berjuang…sarangheyo.."

" Kris.."

Baekhyun mengangguk untuk ijin menjalankan tugasnya sebagai dokter lagi, Kris langsung melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Dongwook dan Yoona yang sedang dihibur Minni.

.

.

.

Tao tersenyum memandang wajahnya dicermin, memainkan pipinya membentuk expresi-expresi unik yang menghiasi cermin. Kris menggeleng dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tao, meletakkan dagunya dipundak Tao,memberi sebuah kecupan kecil dileher membuat Tao terkikik..

" geli Kris..kajja aku sudah siap.."

" tunggu..eumm..kau cantik.."

Ucap Kris memutari tubuh mungil Tao, mulut Tao mengerucut tanda tidak setuju.

" kapan sih kau bisa menyebutku tampan? Kau jahat…!huh!"

" ya- ya nanti kalau aku mau mati baru aku akan menyebut kau tampan weeeek..Kajja para tamu sudah menunggu.."

Tao menggerutu dibelakang Kris. Sedangkan Kris hanya terkekeh.  
>Dongwook dan Yoona sedang melayani para tamu dengan wajah yang mengembang, kesuksesan Operasi Tao membuat keduanya merasa bahagia. Terlebih melihat Kris amat mencintai Tao dan menjaga anak mereka saat Operasi dan setelah operasi.<br>Kris dan Tao turun dengan wajah cool yang selalu diperlihatkan disetiap tamu, keduanya tampak serasi dan sangat mempesona. Setelah memperkenalkan diri keduaanya berkeliling menyapa para tamu.

" ..wah Presdir Huang, aku tidak tau kalau kau memiliki dua namja tampan dirumah mu.."

" hahaha..mereka baru kembali dari studinya.."

" wah pasti kau sudah menyiapkan yeoja untuk mereka..kira – kira yeoja seperti apa yang cocok untuk mereka?mereka terlalu sempurna.."

Yoona dan Dongwook hanya tersenyum menanggapi komentar – komentar tentang Kris dan Tao.  
>Kris melirik Tao yang sedang mengambil pudding, Tao tengah kesulitan mengambil pudding yang berada didekatnya. Kris mengambil dan meletakkan pudding berbentuk hati dipiring Tao,Tao memiringkan kepalanya ketika Kris mendekatkan kepalanya ketelingannya.<p>

" ini pudding cinta yang aku buat..aku tau disini hanya ada kau yang akan memakan pudding ini..saranghae.."

Cepat – cepat Kris menarik kembali kepalanya,tersenyum Evil saat menyadari Tao tengah tertegun dengan rona merah yang menyelimuti pipi cubbynya.  
>Tao menggeleng menyadarkan dirinya dan menatap Kris yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti disampingnya.<p>

.

.

_Kris kau membuatku hampir sakit jantung..kau menggodaku..aiisss..aku malu.._/-/

.

.

Keduanya berbincang layaknya kakak- adik . Dengan wajah yang merona Tao memakan pudding yang ada dipiringnya, Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Tao. Jessica mendekati mereka dengan langkah anggun , Kris meremas pundak Tao untuk tetap memakan pudding nya. Senyum Jessica lenyap saat melihat reaksi Kris yang menatapnya dingin.

" mau apa kau menghampiri kami?.."

" heum..aku hanya ingin memastikan..kalau salah satu dari kalian masih ingat dengan kejadian 18th yang lalu atau tidak…Huang-ssi …?"

Ucapan Jessica membuat pudding lembut dimulut Tao seperti sebuah karet yang menjerat mulutnya untuk berhenti menikmatinya. Kris melirik kearah Tao yang masih memunggungi Jessica dengan expresi diam. Kris membalik tatapannya dan tersenyum menyeringai membuat mata Jessica terbuka sempurna.

" heh.. tidak akan ada yang bisa melupakan hal itu..termasuk aku.."

Tao reflex menoleh kearah Kris. Kris terlihat sedang marah karna wajahnya datar dan seringai itu tidak membuat wajahnya berubah dengan expresi lain. Tao mengigit garpun dimulutnya dalam – dalam.

" ja..jadi? kau..masih hidup..Huang-ssi…?"

Wajah ketakutan yang disembunyikan Jessica tergambar jelas dimata Kris. Meski Jessica mencoba setenang mungkin . Kris tersenyum meremas pundak Tao.

" Ya! Aku Huang Yi Fan yang hampir mati dan trauma gara – gara kau.. apa kau masih ingat aku Jung-ssi? Atau kau pikir aku akan mati dengan mudah? Ani imnida Jung-ssi.."

" ti..tidak mungkin.."

" aku tidak meminta mu percaya..justru jika kau tidak percaya aku masih hidup aku akan hidup tenang..ya kan Appa.."

Dongwook berjalan mendekati Kris, matanya tidak lepas dari pandangan kearah mata Kris yang berusaha meyakinkan ini yang terbaik.

" kau Kris Wu..kau Wu Yi Fan.."

" wae? Aku bisa merubah namaku sesuka hati..atau kau mau aku berubah menjadi Kris Jung?..aiss.. mianhe aku tidak suka memiliki nama seperti mu.. Yeoja licik.."

Jessica memandang Kris lekat – lekat , Kris balas memandangnya.

" apa kau pikir ada Huang lain anak dari pemilik resort selain aku diluar sana? atau jangan – jangan kau juga mengira si panda ini ikut dalam deretannya? Dunia ini sempit Jung Jessica.."

Kris mengajak Tao pergi tidak memperdulikan wartawan dan Jessica..  
>Ditengah tamu Kris menghentikan langkahnya.<p>

" jangan kalian pikir aku akan menyerahkan Resort appa ku dengan mudah..dan jangan pernah kalian berusaha menipuku..tidak mempan…kau perlu tau Jung-ssi semua asset adalah milik ku..jadi tidak ada gunanya kau menyusun rencana untuk mengusik keluargaku..karna semuanya hanya ada di dalam genggamanku.. tidak akan ku lepaskan kecuali aku mati.."

" kau!.."

Langkah Jessica langsung dihentikan bodyguard Kris dan Tao. Dengan raut wajah yang memerah Jessica meninggalkan pesta.

.

.

_Huh..Huang Yi Fan kau akan mati ditanganku.. benar kau incaranku Yi Fan…_

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Gomawo karna sudah membaca, review anda membuat saya tau apa yang bisa saya perbaiki..gomawo..**

**SEE YAA NEXT CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 4

Diamond DESTINNY

.

.

Pairing :

Tao Kris  
>Tao Baekhyun<p>

.

"Kenyataan adalah sesuatu yang tidak mudah dipercaya.. begitu dengan cinta adakah hal yang lain yang bisa dibandingkan dengan cinta? Takdir adalah sebuah kepercayaan..Keindahan takdir bagaikan sebuah permata indah.."

.

.=========================================================================================================.

.

**Preview**

.

" jangan kalian pikir aku akan menyerahkan Resort appa ku dengan mudah..dan jangan pernah kalian berusaha menipuku..tidak mempan…kau perlu tau Jung-ssi semua asset adalah milik ku..jadi tidak ada gunanya kau menyusun rencana untuk mengusik keluargaku..karna semuanya hanya ada di dalam genggamanku.. tidak akan ku lepaskan kecuali aku mati.."

" kau!.."

Langkah Jessica langsung dihentikan bodyguard Kris dan Tao. Dengan raut wajah yang memerah Jessica meninggalkan pesta.

.

.

_Huh..Huang Yi Fan kau akan mati ditanganku.. benar kau incaranku Yi Fan…_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

_._

.

Kris menggenggam tangan Tao erat – erat. Tao hanya menurut saat Kris membawanya kesebuah pantai, Kris memeluk Tao dalam dekapannya.

" kau dengarkan aku, My Princess..tidak akan ada yang mengganggumu lagi..kau harus terus tersenyum dan melakukan apa yang kau suka..Arraso?"

" Kris kau akan dalam bahaya..aku tidak mau itu.."

" jangan mencemaskan aku..kau tau kan aku akan baik – baik saja, karna aku memilikimu..kalau kau tidak ada apa gunanya aku hidup..? kau mengerti..?"

Tao mengangguk pelan memeluk erat Kris mencari kenyamanan hingga sadar Kris sudah mencium bibir Tao. Kris mengajak Tao menginap di hotel karna hujan yang mengguyur daratan dan malam yang terlalu larut membuat keduanya terlalu lelah untuk pulang kerumah. Keduanya tertidur pulas saling memeluk satu sama lain.

.

.  
>Hari berganti seiring berjalannya waktu Kris terus berusaha keras untuk melakukan pekerjaanya mengelola Resort, dan saat melihat bagaimana sepak terjang seorang Jesica? Kris sudah siap melawan Jessica yang sudah terang – terangan ingin menghancurkan Resort. Kris tertidur pulas membuat Tao tidak tega membangunkannya. Dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan menuruni tangga.<p>

" wah Princess Tao sudah bangun.. Minnah beri salam pada oppa Tao-ie..aiss manis sekali..lihat Tao-ie dia tertawa.."

Tao menoleh kearah Yoona dan Dongwook yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi berbaju pink berumur 2 tahunan. Mata Tao berkedip – kedip mendekati mereka

" yaa.. Yeppo..nuguya eomma? Kyaa..cantiik.."

" cantikkan?dia Minnah anak Minni dia sedang di dapur membuat bubur..Minnah kau main dengan oppa Tao dan halboji ya.."

Seharian Tao bermain dengan anak Minni dan tidak mau saat Minni mengajak Minnah pulang.  
>Kris terbangun saat mendengar isakan Tao dan orang – orang yang sedang menenangkannya, suara tangisan Minnah yang ingin bersama Minni pun menambah kebisingan dirumah itu.<p>

" ada apa ribut–ribut?ah ada Minnah ya..?"

" Kris aku mau anak seperti dia..aku mau Minnah disini,.."

Kris mengelus puncak kepala Tao, tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Tao.

" besok kita ke panti asuhan dan mencari baby yang kau inginkan…"

" benar tuh..kata Kris..besok akan aku tunjukan panti yang bagus.."

Ucap Baekhyun. Tao menggeleng keras..  
>semua memandang wajah Tao yang sedang tersenyum evil kearah Kris dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Kris memenggeleng saling berpandangan.<p>

" kalian janji kan saat aku mau operasi akan mengabulkan semua yang au mau saat aku bangun.."

" mwo? Ah ya.. apa maumu?"

Tanya Kris dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Tao tersenyum kearah keduanya yang di ikuti orang tuanya dan Minni.

" jangan katakan hal yang menggila.."

" aku rasa akan ada hal yang gila di otak Tao, Kris.."

Kris mengangguk,

" aku mau anakku sendiri..anak yang akan aku kandung sendiri.."

" mwo?"

Semua mata memandang kearah Tao dengan bingung. Tao menjelaskan dengan rinci apa yang ingin ia katakan,membuat semua mata yang ada disana membulat sempurna tidak setuju. Kris dan Baekhyun yang menjadi obyek permintaan Tao langsung menolak tegas. Dongwook dan Yoona masih terpaku mendengar keinginan Tao memiliki anak yang ia kandung sendiri.

" nak..maksudnya kau mau menghamili anak orang (menunjuk Baekhyun ) lalu me.."

" Anni! Aku mau bayi itu ada di perutku..semacam bayi tabung..Baekhyun kau mengertikan..?"

" ta-..ta..pi itu dilarang.."

" Aiss.. bantu aku! Aku mau anak Kris..ah! apa salahnya aku menginginkannya?bukannya mudah hanya memindahkan sel telur dan sperma kedalam tubuhku, membiarkannya tumbuh? kalian semua sama saja..!"

Dengan kesal Tao membanting pintu kamarnya.  
>Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung, Baekhyun mengangkat pundakkya tanda tidak tau.<p>

" itu sangat sulit..jika Tao yeoja itu akan mudah tapi..dia namja dan itu.. tidak mungkin.."

" huh! Kenapa anak itu suka sekali membuat kejutan seperti itu..?"

Tanya Yoona.

" mianhe Eonni..itu pasti karna aku membawa Minnah kemari.."

" tidak Min, itu pasti sudah ia rencanakan..anak itu kapan dia berubah?ckck dan ini akan menjadi sangat sulit karna tidak akan dilakukan.."

Semua mengangguk mendengar perkataan Dongwook.  
>Hari berganti Tao mengurung diri dikamarnya tanpa mau membuka pintu untuk siapapun termasuk Kris. Semua orang silih berganti mengajak Tao makan dan membujuk agar melupakan keinginannya. Dongwook dan Yoona frustasi menatap pintu kamar Tao. Kris menatap mereka bingung .<p>

" ..sudah satu minggu ia mengurung diri..apa itu tidak apa untuk tubuhnya? Diakan baru saja operasi 1 bulan lalu.."

" nde Yoona kita semua khawatir.."

Kris menghela nafas mendekati Pintu dan mengetuk pintu. Yoona dan Dongwook menggeleng pada Kris karna tidak akan adahasilnya karna Tao hanya akan keluar jika kemauannya dituruti.

" Ya!Wu Zitao!buka pintunya atau akan aku dobrak..!"

" Tidak Akan!"

Sahut Tao dari dalam, semua mengelus dada karna pada ahirnya Tao bersuara meski terdengar lemah. Kris masih mengetuk pintu dengan semangat alias menggedornya.

" hentikan! Aku tidak mau dengar apapun!kau jahat Kris! Aku hanya mau anak kita..!"

" aiss.. baiklah Tao kau menang..cepat buka pintunya sebelum aku berubah pikiran.."

Ucapan Kris membuat Dongwook memegang pundak Kris.

" harus bagaimana lagi..? setidaknya kita harus membiarkannya mencoba sendiri..berhasil tidaknya dia akan mengalamimya sendiri.."

" ta..ta..pi.."

Cepat – cepat Tao berlari membuka pintu dengan mata yang berbinar memandang Kris.

" jinca Kris? Kita akan punya anak sendiri?"

" huft..ahirnya kau keluar.. cepat bersihkan tubuhmu dan makan..aku tunggu 15 menit untuk semuanya.."

Tao masih mematung kecewa melihat Kris langsung pergi.

".. kalau tidak segera, lebih baik batalkan niatmu memiliki anak sendiri.."

Ucap Kris sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya. Dongwook mengangguk pada Tao membuat Tao langsung bergegas memasuki kamar mandi dan makan.  
>Lima belas menit telah berlalu Tao masih makan dengan air yang masih menetes dari rambutnya yang basah. Dongwook dan Yoona menggeleng mengingat kata – kata Kris sangat mujarab untuk anak semata wayangnya, Kris turun langsung mencium puncak kepala Tao dan memeluknya.<p>

" pelan – pelan.."

" kau menyuruhku untuk 15 menit.."

Dengan gelengan Kris mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan rambut Tao. Baginya Tao adalah segalanya dan kebahagiaan Tao adalah kebahagiaannya meskipun Kris sendiri tidak tau apa yang membuat ia seperti itu, baginya Tao tidak hanya kekasih, baginya Tao bukan hanya istrinya namun semua dunianya adalah Tao-Tao-Tao dan Tao. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk Tao meski setidak masuk akal apa yang ia minta, meski ia harus menerjang kodrat dan ketentuan yang telah di gariskan.

.

.  
>Sebulan setelah melakukan uji coba Baekhyun dan Jongin memasukan satu indung telur dan sperma Kris kedalam perut Tao. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak percaya saat mendekteksi ada celah seperti rahim diperut Tao. Tao bersemangat menjalani semua terapinya. Hingga dua bulan berlalu..<p>

" Tao apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu 2 bulan ini?"

Tao menggeleng, Baekhyun memeriksa catatanya dan mengangguk – angguk. Kris meraih pundak Tao.

" … aku tau ini sangat kecil untuk berhasil tapi setidaknya gomawo kalian mau menuruti keinginan gilaku.. mianhe telah merepotkan…"

Dengan lembut Kris mencium kening Tao.

" kajja kita pulang… kita bisa mebgadopsi baby besok.."

Tao mengangguk pelan. Keduanya pamit pada Baekhyun hingga di ambang pintu Tao pingsan.  
>Dengan segera Baekhyun memerintahkan agar membawa Tao keruang rawat. Kris menatap khawatir dengan wajah pucat Tao, ia tidak bisa membayangkan harapan-harapan yang selalu Tao impikan saat menanti perkembangan pada tubuhnya. Kris mencintai Tao, ia tidak ingin Tao patah semangat.<br>Mata Baekhyun membulat langsung memeriksa Tao bahkan ia mengulangnya berkali – kali.  
>Jongin masuk mencoba membantu Baekhyun wajah keduanya tidak bisa diartikan antara bingung dan Khawatir.<p>

" Kris apa ahir –ahir ini ada yang aneh dengan Tao?"

" nde? Memangnya ada apa?apa yang terjadi pada Tao?"

" jawab saja!"

Bentak Baekhyun, kontan membuat Kris tambah khawatir terlebih Jongin masih memeriksa Tao berulang – ulang dengan sebuah gumpalan yang terlihat saat sensor menyentuh bagian perut Tao, gumpalan aneh seperti tumor. Kris menggeleng ia tidak ingin pikiran buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

" nde, dia sering memintaku membelikan mangga dan membuatkan jus untuknya..wae? apa aku salah membelikan sesuatu padanya?"

" ada yang lain?"

Kris menggeleng.  
>Baekhyun mengangguk pada Jongin yang dibalas senyuman manis dari Dokter tampan itu. Jongin menyalami Kris dan Baekhyun dengan senyum yang lebar.<p>

" chukae..kita berhasil.."

" mwo? Maksud anda?"

" Tao hamil Kris! Kita berhasill… kajja kita lakukan USG untuk mengetahui kebenarannya.."

Jongin mendorong tempat tidur Tao dan membawannya memeriksa dengan USG. Sebuah gumpalan kecil tengah bergerak di dalam perut Tao. Mata Kris tidak berkedip melihat apa yang sedang ia saksikan. Dengan lembut Kris mencium kening Tao yang masih belum sadar..sambil terus berbisik pada namja itu kata – kata indah.

"..saranghae My Princess..gomawo.."

Lebih dari dua jam Tao pingsan saat sadar semua tersenyum padanya dengan wajah yang mencium Tao bergantian dengan dongwook . Tao bingung mengartikan expresi orang tuanya, kini Tao tengah clingukan mencari sosok yang sangat ia harapkan ada dirumah sakit menemaninya. Wajah manisnya terlihat jelas mengisaratkan kekecewaan yang dalam.

_._

_._

_Pasti Kris juga merasa kecewa..hikz..memang tidak mungkin—aku sudah memberikan harapan palsu untuknya hiks.._

_._

_._

Di perjalanan menuju rumah Tao pura – pura tertidur untuk menutupi kekecewaan terhadap dirinya dan ketidak hadiran Kris. Tao mendahului Dongwook dan yoona memasuki ruangan menuju kamarnya..

"…sedikit lagi Baek..ah..ah..sedikit lagi..masuukk.."

Mata Tao melebar didepan Pintu kamarnya mendengar suara desahan didalam kamar.. suara Kris dengan seseorang..

"..hosh..hosh..sakit Kris harus begini?hah? lubangnya terlalu keciiil…"

Ucapan dan desahan kelelahan ketara terdengar didalam kamar, suara Baekhyun dan Kris yang tengah asik dengan dunia mereka. Dengan kasar Tao membuka pintu

" ya..ya..yaa.."

'BRUGKK' suara seseorang terjatuh, Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan diatas tubuh Kris.

" mwo? Chagy kau pulang? Bukannya besok?"

Tao terpaku melihat apa yang terjadi dikamarnya.. Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya meringis bersama dengan Kris.

" a..apa ya..ng kalian lakukan?"

" hehehe..ini belum jadi Chagy..harusnya ini menjadi kejutan tapi malah kau yang menggagalkannya..huh! ka istiahat di kamarku, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dulu.."

Yoona menarik Tao yang masih belum mengerti apa yang dilakukan Kris dan Baekhyun yang belepotan cat dikamarnya. Saat ingin menyelidiki Kris menutupi pandangannya.

Sekitar satu jam Kris dan Baekhyun berkutat dengan cat dan mendekorasi kamar Tao menjadi kamar anak – anak yang bernuansa ramai. Kris dan Baekhyun tersenyum puas dan ber_highfive _puas dengan hasil karyanya. Keduanya turun menemui Tao yang tengah menunggu tidak sabar. Kris menarik Tao mendekati kamar baru yang telah ia renovasi, mata Tao tak henti berbinar,

" Kris apa ini untuk baby kita yang akan kita adobsi besok?"

Kris tersenyum meraih pinggang Tao dan menempelkan dagunya dipundak mungil Tao.

" ani..kita harus menunggu kurang lebih 8 bulan lagi untuk mendabatkan baby kita.."

" mwo? Kenapa lama sekali? Kitakan tinggal mengasuh dari panti..aku yakin aku bisa mengasuhnya dengan baik..seperti baby kita sungguhan.."

" kita akan memiliki baby kita sendiri My Princess..kau tidak sadar kalau kau sedang mengandung baby kita?..dia sedang tumbuh disini.."

.

.

Dengan lembut Kris menentuh perut Tao, Tao yang masih tidak mengerti menatap Kris bingung membuat Kris gemas dan memberinya ciuman hangat.

" percobaan berhasil..tanpa kau sadari gejalanya.."

" mwo? Jinca?jadi aku akan punya baby?"

Pekik Tao girang. Kris mengangguk membiarkan Tao terus – terusan mengatakan dia akan memiliki baby. Semakin hari perut Tao semakin memuncit dan terlihat lebih besar membuatnya harus bersedia memakai kemeja Kris dari pada harus memakai daster milik eommanya atau milik Minni.  
>Kris pun senang hati berbagi baju dengan Tao. Tao terlihat begitu indah di mata Kris hingga Kris merelakan pekerjaannya pada porang kepercayaannya hanya untuk selalu bersama Tao. Bagaikan seorang ratu yang lembut dan rentan, Kris selalu berada disamping Tao memberikan kenyamanan dan kehangatan saat Tao merasakan lelah atau saat Tao mengerang merasakan tendangan mungil yang menyentuh dinding rahimnya. Kris layaknya seorang kesatria yang selalu melindungi hidup Tao, tanpa orang-orang yang membuatnya merasa terusik atau tertekan. Krislah yang paling rajin mengajak Baekhyun untuk memeriksa keadaan Tao dan dialah yang selalu menunda tidurnya saat Tao sedang pada mood seperti ibu hamil kebanyakan ( ngidam ), ia tidak ingin Taonya harus menahan keinginannya karna tidak ingin mengganggu tidur nyenyak Kris.<p>

" kenapa saat kau hamil kau malah menjadi tampan chagy?"

" mwo?kau tidak sedang meledekku gara – gara besok aku akan melahirkan huh?"

" ani..hanya perasaan calon appa saja…eum besok, dia akan ku beri nama Wu Yi Tao..bagaimana?"

" aiss..aku lebih suka Wu Zi Hyun…"

Keduanya berdebat hingga malam, pertengkaran yang hanya akan memunculkan kekehan dan tawa dari bibir keduanya hingga Kris harus mengusap rambut panjang sebahu milik Tao untuk membuat Tao tertidur, mengingat besok Tao akan dioperasi untuk mengeluarkan babynya.  
>Tao tidak pernah tau bagaimana Kris amat menghawatirkan dirinya, antara nyawa bayi mungil tak berdosa atau nyawa Tao yang amat ia cintai. Kris tidak pernah menunjukan perasaan khawatirnya pada Tao, ia tidak ingin Tao tertekan dengan keadaan dirinya yang ternyata berada di ujung maut. Kris memikul penderitaannya akan Tao sendiri, ia hanya membagi semua kebahagiaan miliknya tidak bersama rasa resah yang menghantuinya kala kandungan istrinya mulai menunjukkan gejala aneh. Bahkan saat bayi ditubuh Tao harus segera diangkat sebelum mengakibatkan kerusakan pada sumsum tulang belakang Tao yang baru dioperasi, Kris sengaja tidak mengatakan pada Tao agar Tao menurut saat dibilang bayinya sudah saatnya diangkat.<br>Dua jam Tao ada diruang operasi dan suara tangis seorang bayi membuyarkan semua kepanikan Yoona dan Dongwook saling memeluk Kris.

" chukkae..anakmu lahir..anak kalian.."

Kris hanya mengangguk tersenyum, namun saat Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diketahui Kris sadar sesuatu terjadi pada Tao. Ia tau bagaimana seorang Byun Baekhyun mencintai istrinya, ia tau bagaimana Baekhyun amat melindungi dan berusaha menyelamatkan anak dan Tao-nya selamat. Kris tau, hatinya sudah mengatakan bahwa apa yang ia takutkan terjadi. Kini Kris merasa kosong—

" … sesuatu terjadi pada Sumsum tulang belakangnya dan kini dia koma, bersabarlah kami akan mengusahakan mendapatkan donor yang benar – benar cocok untuk nya..mianhe.."

Kris menerobos kerumunan dokter yang tengah memasang selang untuk Tao bernafas. Tao terlihat pucat namun masih bisa terdengar detak jantungnya, wajah cantik yang selalu menggoda Kris untuk mencium dan meledeknya. Kris tak lagi bisa melihat sinar coklat dari mata panda istrinya, mata itu kini tertutup rapat dengan beberapa selang yang menempel di beberapa bagian tubuh mulus Tao.

" My princess…"

Tidak ada jawaban, yang ia dengar hanya sebuah detakan jantung yang terteksi oleh sensor detak jantung. Kris meraih dan mencium tangan pucat Tao, tangan halus yang selalu mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang, tangan halus nan hangat yang selalu tampak mungil jika Kris menggenggamnya. Air mata Kris mengalir dengan sendirinya, Kris bingung dengan apa yang dia rasakan bahkan saat noonanya meninggal ia tidak seperti saat ia melihat Tao berbaring seperti sekarang. Dan ia pun tidak merasakan sekosong saat ini, ketika kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dalam kejamnya dunia fana menjadi seorang yatim-piatu. Kris hancur melihat bagaimana keadaan Tao, ia bahkan menolak meninggalkan Tao barang sedikitpun karna takut saat Tao bangun, dia akan menangis karna tidak melihat Kris disampingnya.

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu Kris masih setia mendampingi Tao bahkan tanpa sadar Kris belum melihat anaknya. Ia bahkan tak memakan apapun kecuali air dan beberapa sendok bubur yang sengaja Yoona buatkann yang ia paksakan masuk kedalam mulutnya. Yoona hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan Dongwook saat melihat keteguhan dan kesungguhan dari menantunya, dari seorang anak teman baik Dongwook.

Yoona menggendong seorang bayi mungil mendekati Kris.

" Kris… kau harus memberi nama anak kalian.."

" ani..biar Tao yang memberinya nama, Tao-ie..palli bangun dan gendong anak kita..lihatlah dia sangat tampan sepertiku dan Kau..my pricess.."

Dongwook memegang pundak Kris. Ia sungguh tidak bisa menahan perasaannya saat melihat bagaimana tersiksanya Kris karna anaknya, dia sudah banyak melihat bagaimana keadaan Tao membuat Kris semakin kurus bahkan jauh hari sejak Tao dinyatakan sedang mengandung. Ia sudah tidak ingin lagi melihat bagaimana cinta Kris pada anaknya membebani Kris. Antara ia senang dan merasa bersalah selalu tercampur, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menepuk punggung namja Wu itu untuk menunjukan bahwa Kris tidak sendiri.  
>Phonsel Kris bergetar..<p>

**.**

**.**

**From : xxxxxxx**

**Datang dekat sungai Han..kalau tidak, Lee Sungmin,  
>anaknya dan dokter Byun Baekhyun akan mati..<br>aku tunggu 15 menit Huang Yi Fan..**

.

.

Tubuh Kris melemas, ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi. Tidak cukup dengan keadaan Tao yang sungguh tidak pernah ia inginkan seperti ini hingga kenyataan ia melupakan Jessica yang selalu mengincar dan mengancam orang-orang terdekatnya. Tao membuatnya lupa akan segalanya. Perlahan ia langkah melepaskan tangan pucat Tao dan membenarkan selimut yang sedikit tersibak karnanya.

" eomma-appa jaga Tao untukku, My Princess aku akan kembali..ah kau sangat tampan…"

Kris tersenyum memandang wajah manis yang tengah tertidur lelap tanpa tau kapan ia akan bangun. Ia merasakan akan merindukan Tao-nya, ia tersenyum dengan air mata yang entah mengapa membanjiri pipi tirusnya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang ia ucapkan lagi, hanya sekilas mencium bibir pucat istrinya. Ia merasakan sangat merindukan sosok yang selama ini selalu menjadi hidupnya, ia merindukan genggaman tangan Tao, tingkah konyol yang terbilang manis dan ia akan merindukan cintanya. Kris tersenyum dalam tangisnya, perasaan berat meninggalkan Tao. Ia mencium bibir peach Tao beberapa kali mengurut kening Tao, kelopak mata, pipi, hidung hingga mencium bibirnya lagi. Membisikkan kata cinta yang selalu Tao ingin dengar darinya, membisikan kata manis yang menjadi keinginan Tao untuk ia dengar dari Kris. Sejenak Kris berdiri di ambang pintu kemudian menoleh pada sosok Tao yang berbaring lemah dengan Yoona yang kini menangis lagi melihat bagaimana tingkah Kris yang seperti ragu atau entahlah Yoona hanya melihat bagaimana tubuh Kris terlihat begitu terang. Setelah memberikan senyum termanisnya Kris langsung mengajak Sehun pergi.

.

.

.

Disebuah gudang di daerah pinggiran sungai Han, Minni dan Baekhyun sedang berteriak untuk tidak menyentuh Minnah yang kini tengah menangis ingin memeluk eomanya yang di ikat dengan Tali.

" jangan sakiti dia, Jung-ssi.. aku sudah datang, jadi lepaskan mereka.."

Jessica menoleh pada sumber suara dan menyeringai membiarkan Minnah merangkak kepelukan Minni yang ditodong senjata.

" kau datang? Hah..aku kira kau akan datang dengan segudang pengawalmu, kenapa hanya memakai satu? ah itu lebih baik—jadi aku tidak harus susah-susah mengeluarkan anak buahku,habisi mereka..!"

" tunggu! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dengan menyandera mereka?"

" ani, aku hanya ingin menghilangkan jejak kejadian aku membunuh kakekmu..dan tenang mereka pun akan ku lenyapkan sama seperti mu Huang Yi Fan..tidak akan ada yang bisa lolos dariku.."

Jessica mengarahkan pistol kearah Minnah dengan cekatan Kris berlari menjadi tameng dan menerima empat peluru di tubuhnya.

" tidak semudah itu kau mau menyakiti orang yang ku sayangi..uhukk.."

" KRIS!"

Teriakan Baekhyun dan Minni, tangisan Minnah, tangisan Tao, senyuman Tao terlihat jelas di ingatan Kris. Kris tersenyum—

.

'_Inilah yang terbaik..aku mencintaimu Tao—kau harus tau..'_

_._

Jessica tertawa penuh kemeenangan dan menghujani Kris dengan peluru panas yang menembus dadanya. _Sirine_ polisi terdengar membuat Jessica marah dan mengarahkan senjatanya pada Sehun yang sedang mematikan phonselnya.

" Andweee! Tidak siapapun!"

Kris mendorong Sehun menjauh dan merima timah panas itu. Mata Sehun terpaku dengan cepat menghampiri Kris yang tengah meregang nyawa..

" tuan..tuan muda!bertahanlah..dokter!palli selamatkan tuan muda!"

Teriak Sehun, Baekhyun berusaha mendekat membiarkan Jessica ditembak untuk melumpuhkan oleh polisi, Minni berlari mendekati Kris.

" Kris…sebentar lagi _ambulance_ akan segera datang..bertahanlah…"

Kris hanya tersenyum disela nafasnya yang tidak beraturan..dia menggenggam tangan Sehun dan Baekhyun bersamaan..

" Sehun –ku mohon jaga Tao untukku jangan biarkan dia menagis jangan biarkan dia bersedih..jangan sampai ia luka..katakan padanya dia sangat tampan..Baekhyun-ah..selamatkan dia..ambil yang kau butuhkan dari tubuhku…agar aku bisa hidup selamanya disisinya..ka..ta..ka..kan pa..danya..aku se..la..lu men..cinta..inya…hukk..aku-pa—"

" Kris! Bertahanlah! Jangan bicara yang tidak – tidak…! Kris!"

Teriakan Minni dan Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan malam, para polisi yang tengah bertugas pun melumpuhkan Jessica. Mata jessica melebar saat menyaksikan bagaimana Kris tidak sadarkan diri ditangisi oleh 3 orang yang ia selamatkan—

.

.

.  
>Dengan baju dan tubuh yang berlumuran darah Baekhyun, Minni dan Sehun masuk keruangan rawat Tao..mereka menahan tangisnya di depan Yoona dan Dongwook yang tengah menjaga Tao dan bayinya. Mata Dongwook dan Yoona melebar bingung saat ketiganya meminta maaf dan berlutut kepada mereka berdua.<p>

"..mianhe…aku tidak bisa menjaga tuan muda..mianhe.."

" apa maksudmu, Oh Sehun? Mana Kris?"

.

.

.

**Gomawo karna sudah membaca, review anda membuat saya tau apa yang bisa saya perbaiki..dan gomawo..mungkin alur ceritanya rada cepet namun yah begitulah-kekeke**

**SEE YAA NEXT CHAPTER**


	5. Chapter 5

Diamond DESTINNY

.

.

Pairing :

Tao Kris  
>Tao Baekhyun<p>

.

"Kenyataan adalah sesuatu yang tidak mudah dipercaya.. begitu dengan cinta adakah hal yang lain yang bisa dibandingkan dengan cinta? Takdir adalah sebuah kepercayaan..Keindahan takdir bagaikan sebuah permata indah.."

.

.=========================================================================================================.

.

**Preview**

Dengan baju dan tubuh yang berlumuran darah Baekhyun, Minni dan Sehun masuk keruangan rawat Tao..mereka menahan tangisnya di depan Yoona dan Dongwook yang tengah menjaga Tao dan bayinya. Mata Dongwook dan Yoona melebar bingung saat ketiganya meminta maaf dan berlutut kepada mereka berdua.

"..mianhe…aku tidak bisa menjaga tuan muda..mianhe.."

" apa maksudmu, Oh Sehun? Mana Kris?"

.

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

_._

.

Diam, itulah yang Sehun dan Baekhyun lakukan hingga pintu dibuka dengan kasar Jongin menatap Baekhyun dan mengguncang tubuh mungil di depannya.

" apa yang terjadi pada Kris? Kenapa dia—?"

" kita akan mengoperasi mereka berdua..palli.."

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya cepat membawa Tao keruang operasi. Di ruangan Minni dan Sehun silih berganti menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Kris membuat Yoona pingsan.

" dia berpura – pura menjadi Zitao dan menyelamatkan kami..mianhe..mianhe.."

Dongwook menarik nafas beratnya mencoba menetralisir sesak didadanya.

.

.

.  
>Operasi berjalan lancar, dan tubuh Taopun tidak menolak donor yang Kris berikan bahkan tubunya memberikan respon yang baik. Hingga satu minggu setelahnya, Kris di makamkan di samping makam orang tuanya. Dongwook dan Yoona menangis.<p>

" Yi Sang..lagi – lagi aku menyakitimu..lagi – lagi aku membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada keluargamu..mianhe..mianhe Hyung..aku memang dongsaeng yang tidak tau berterima kasih..aku membiarkan anakmu menggantikan Tao menjadi dirinya..mianhe.."

Isak Dongwook menoleh kearah dua makam disamping makam Kris. Yoona pun tidak kuasa menahan airmatanya, mengingat pengorbanan Kris, mengingat bagaimana expresi terahir dari namja yang mencintai anaknya. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk melupakan senyum ragu,cahaya indah yang seakan keluar dari tubuh Kris, Yoona ingin mengulangnya! Dia ingin menggantikan Kris, ia ingin mencegah Kris untuk tidak datang ia—Yoona benar-benar putus asa, mau seberapa kerasnya menyangkal dan berhayal tentang waktu yang telah berlalu ia tidak akan pernah mendapati Kris kembali. Kris meninggalkan anaknya, meninggalkan Tao-nya yang masih terbaring.

.

.

Minni dan Sehun duduk menjaga Tao yang masih setia tertidur..

" aku berhutang nyawa pada tuan muda..huh..untuk apa aku bersekolah keluar negeri untuk menjadi seorang anti terror bahkan menjaga satu orangpun aku gagal..malah aku yang ia jaga.."

" perasaan kita sama Sehun-ssi..yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya menjaga mereka untuk Kris..aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Tao saat tau Kris sudah tiada..aku ingat saat Tao tidak menemukan Kris di kamarnya dia berlari sambil menangis mencari – cari Kris yang sedang sarapan bersamaku dan yang lain… apa yang akan terjadi nanti?"

Sehun menggeleng lemah. Perlahan jari – jari mungil Tao bergerak membuat Sehun segera memencet tombol untuk memanggil Baekhyun.

" Kris..Kris…"

Baekhyun segera memeriksa Tao yang tengah berusaha membuka matanya semakin lebar. Mata hitam Tao bergerak mencari sosok yang selalu ia rindukan. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajah pucat itu..senyuman yang disambut bingung oleh yang lain..

" Tao-ie?"

" Kris..aku mau melihat baby kita.."

Ucapan lemah Tao membuat Baekhyun dan yang lain kaget. Mereka menoleh kearah ruang kosong di samping Sehun yang menggendong bayi namun tidak menemukan siapapun, bagaimana Tao tersenyum pada ruang kosong dengan senyum lemah dan buing-buing seperti yang selalu ia lakukan pada Kris. Minni berlari keluar ruangan dan menangis. Sehun mendekat dan mengarahkan bayi pada Tao.

" tuan muda menyuruh anda untuk memberi nama baby anda.."

" ah..begitukah? eum..aku akan memberi nama Wu Zi Hyun sajalah..aku ingin nama itu..hehe, dimana dia?tadi kenapa dia pergi begitu saja ? apa dia marah lagi karna aku membuatnya khawatir? Katakan padanya Hyung kalau aku akan sembuh..dan menjaga Zihyun dengan baik..ya..ya.."

Tao mengeluarkan pumkim eyesnya membuat dada Sehun dan Baekhyun benar – benar sesak. Bibir mereka kelu untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hingga satu bulan lebih Tao terus menanyakan keberadaan Kris yang tidak pernah muncul dan berbicara padanya. Dongwook dan Yoona memeluk Tao dengan erat Baekhyun mengangguk pada keduanya untuk memberitahu esung semuanya..

" Tao..Kris sudah pergi..dia meninggalkan kita..dia pergi menemui appa dan eommanya disurga.."

" mwo? Kenapa tidak mengajakku? Jahat sekali..tapi tadi pagi aku melihatnya ada disini..wajahnya pucat sekali.."

" Tao, jangan main – main ! appa dan eomma sedang tidak main – main denganmu..Kris sudah meninggal!"

Wajah cemberut yang tadi dibuat–buat kini lenyap, Tao menatap semua orang yang tengah berada dikamarnya. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang membalas termasuk Baekhyun. Mereka menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah Tao yang kini mengeras.

" sebelum meninggal tuan muda Wu menyuruhku untuk mengatakan agar kau tidak menagis dan bersedih.. dan mengatakan padaku bahwa kau sangat tampan.."

" andwe…andwe.."

" Tao.. ini benar nak, Kris telah tiada.."

" lalu kenapa kalian tidak membiarkan aku mati?hah! apa gunanya aku hidup tanpa Kris?"

Bentak Tao. Tao berlari mencari – cari dimana Kris namun tidak menemukan Kris hanya sebuah Figora yang memasang foto Kris yang di hiasi bunga..air matanya mengalir. Ia menemukan sebuah pisau dan berniat melukai dirinya sendiri namun dengan sigap Sehun mengambil pisau dari tangan Tao, Baekhyun menampar Tao sangat keras.

" kau mau pengorbanan Kris sia–sia hah? Sebelum meninggal dia menyuruhku untuk menolongmu dengan sumsum tulangnya..kau tau rasanya mengambil sumsum orang yang sangat kau sayangi? Sakit ! aku mencoba melakukan yang terbaik karna Kris telah memohon agar aku menyelamatkan mu..jangan sakiti dirimu..kalau kau tidak ingin Kris membencimu.."

" Kris membenciku?.."

Tao menatap Baekhyun lemah matanya berkaca – kaca..Sehun langsung menangkap tubuh Tao yang oleng, mata panda Tao kembali melemah terlihat kekhawatiran.

" apa dia ada di surge? Apa Kris akan marah dan membenciku di surga sana?"

" nde, dia menyuruhku agar Baekhyun menyelamatkanmu supaya kau bisa menjaga Baby kalian dengan baik..aku pun mengatakan kau pasti ingin menyusulnya jadi untuk apa menyelamatkanmu..dia berkata jika kau menyusulnya siapa yang akan memberi nama baby kalian, siapa yang akan mengantarnya ke sekolah dan mengantarnya melamar seorang gadis..? diapun ingin selalu di sampingmu membantumu menjaga Baby. Apa kau tidak merasakannya kau dan Kris tidak akan terpisahkan lagi..jadi jangan lakukan hal yang membuatnya akan marah.."

Ucap Minni. Minni mengangguk pada Sehun untuk membantu Tao berdiri. Tao menatap kesebuah ruang hampa disamping Minni dan berusaha menggapainya. Minni kaget ingin menangkap Tao namun Tao melangkah keruang hampa disampingnya.

" Kris…"

Tiba – tiba tubuh Tao roboh dengan sigap Sehun menangkap nya dan membawanya ke kamar Tao.

.

.

' _My Princess.. kau dengar aku? My Princess..'_

_Ku buka matak, aku melihat Kris tengah tersenyum menutupi wajahku dengan tangannya agar matahari tidak menerobos mataku yang akan membuatku silau..wajahnya pucat namun masih tetap tampan dengan senyum yang selalu ku rindukan. Entah di mana ini, aku terbangun mengedarkan pandangan mataku- putih, hanya putih yang dapat ku lihat.._

' _dimana kita Kris?' _

' _kita ada di hati baby kita..kau ingat kan kita sudah memiliki baby..jadi jangan cengeng lagi..ne? kalau kau menangis tempat ini akan menjadi gelap..dan jika kau bersedih tempat ini akan berubah seperti badai..aku tidak suka gelap dan badai..'_

_Aku menatap mata obsidian yang selalu bisa melumpuhkanku dengan kata – katanya. Seorang namja dan Yeoja paruh baya mendatangi kami, mereka tersenyum mengangguk padaku._

' _mereka mama dan papa ku..mama-appa, dia Tao- ku..'_

_Mereka mengangguk dan menciumku bergantian air mataku meleleh lagi..apa ini sudah di surga? Seakan tau apa yang ada di benakku Kris memelukku.._

' _jangan menangis lagi, dan jangan berusaha menyusulku, arraso! Jaga baby baik – baik..aku akan selalu di sini menunggu kalian datang namun jangan harap aku akan menyuruhmu mati..aku berharap kau menghabiskan umurmu dengan baik..cari cinta lain..arraso..? aku yakin kau akan bahagia tanpa aku..jangan bersembunyi lagi..'_

' _nak titip cucu kami ya..dan katakan pada eomma dan appamu kami menyayangi mereka dan selalu mendukung apa yang mereka lakukan..dan katakan pada mereka juga jika mereka ingin meminta maaf..mereka harus membesarkan cucu kami dengan baik…arraso?'_

_Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.. Kris mencium ku dan dan berbisik untuk melupakan kenangan bersamanya jika membuatku bersedih, mereka perlahan menghilang..  
>mereka tersenyum dan lenyap membiarkan aku menangis seorang diri..<em>

_Kris—Aku mencintaimu.._

_._

_._

" Kris…Kris… papa..mama…ani..ani…"

Igau Tao, Yoona dan Dongwook langsung mendekat. Perlahan Tao membuka mata dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Semua mendekat khawatir..

" Tao…"

" ani,..gwacana..aku tidak apa..bisakah kalian tinggalkan kamarku..aku ingin sendiri.."

" Tao-ie.."

Tao memamerkan senyum cerianya dan mengangguk.

" gwacana..aku tidak apa..baiklah agar kalian tidak khawatir aku melakukan apa – apa, salah satu boleh tinggal..ka.."

Dongwook mengangguk kearah Sehun yang tengah menggendong Zihyun yang tertidur. Tao menutup pintu dan menguncinya, air mata nya tidak terbendung lagi.. Sehun meletakkan Zihyun kedalam keranjang bayi dan mendekati Tao yang sedang terisak. Tao menepis tangan Sehun yang ingin membantunya berdiri.

" biarkan aku menangisi Kris untuk hari ini saja…aku janji aku tidak akan menangis lagi besok.."

Isak Tao, Sehun mengangguk dan meraih Tao dalam pelukannya. Tao tidak menolak dan menangis semakin keras..

" jika itu akan melegakan anda, aku yakin tuan Kris pun akan senang.."

" jinca?"

" nde, sebenarnya aku dan tuan Kris sudah berteman sejak diLA dulu..hanya saja kau tidak pernah tau, tuan Kris sering menyuruhku untuk membantunya menjaga tuan saat Tuan sedang mengadakan konser..dia sangat menyayangi tuan dari apapun didunia ini..aku pun pernah lalai dalam tugasku menjaga tuan..tuan ingat saat tuan pergi ke Beijing sendirian? Aku kehilangan jejak anda dan saat itu tuan Kris langsung datang dan memarahiku habis – habisan. Dia membantu ku mencari anda yang ternyata tertidur di dalam toilet dimana aku kehilangan anda..saat menemukan anda, wajahnya sangat berbinar..saat aku iseng bertanya mengapa seperti itu dia hanya mengatakan ' aku mencintai namja yang mirip yeoja ini, namja panda yang sangat gampang aku bodohi, namja yang sangat aku cintai melebihi cintaku pada diriku sendiri..suatu saat kalau aku tidak bisa berada disisinya kau jangan lupa untuk menjaganya ya..jika dia menagis peluk dia, jika tidak mau berhenti tinggalkan saja dia..' begitu yang selalu ia katakan padaku"

Tao mengangguk – angguk dalam tangisnya. Tengah malam Tao tengah tertidur dalam pelukan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum membaringkan Tao yang tengah pulas.

" kau benar Kris…dia akan terasa cantik saat terlelap...aku akan menjaganya untukmu..aku akan membalas budimu. Aku berhutang nyawa padamu dan akan ku bayar dengan melindungi apa yang berharga untukmu..meski harus mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri.."

.

.

Pagi – pagi Sehun terbangun saat cahaya sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya.

" ya! Kau apa – apaan seharusnya kau menjaga Babyku bukan tertidur..aiss Zihyun kajja kita jalan – jalan aku akan tunjukan tempat yang indah.."

Tao menggantikan popok Zihyun dan tersenyum sambil bernyanyi riang. Sehun memiringkan wajahnya memperhatikan Tao.  
>Tao menoleh dan memincingkan matanya yang memang sudah bisa dikatakan tenggelam karna lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi mata cantiknya.<p>

" kau masih mau di situ atau ku lempar keluar?"

" mwo? Tuan? "

Tao mendorong Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

" ah..tuan.."

" cepat rapikan tubuhmu! Aku tidak mau kau mengikuti dengan dandanan yang jelek seperti itu! Palli! Aku harap saat aku turun kau sudah siap!"

Dengan cepat Tao menutup pintunya membiarkan Sehun menetap kaget kearah pintu. Yoona dan Dongwook yang mendengar keributan naik mndekati Sehun.

" wae?"

" molla, tuan muda menyuruh ku bersiap – siap.."

Sarapan pagi sudah siap, Baekhyun dipaksa pindah oleh Dongwook untuk tetap menjaga kesehatan Tao dan Zihyun karna bagaimanapun Zihyun adalah anak biologis Baekhyun. Tao turun menggendong Zihyun yang masih tertidur karna baru saja mandi. Baekhyun berlari mengambil keranjang bayi di bawah tangga.

" kau memandikannya?"

" nde..sangat mengasikkan..dan hebatnya Baby tidak menangis..ah..eoma aku mau makan makanan cina..mana Sehun?"

Sehun berlari menghampiri Tao dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Tao berbalik memandang Sehun dan menggeleng, menabrak nya berjalan keluar.

" bawa Baby..aku yang akan menyetir..sampai jumpa di Kantor Appa.."

" Zitao..?"

Langkah Tao berhenti. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum.

" aku Wu Zitao..Zitao sudah mati arraso?"

Semua terpaku mendengar ucapan Tao. Setelah Tao pergi Yoona memeluk Dongwook,menangis,Baekhyun yang kebetulan tinggal di rumah megah keluarga Huang ikut mengangguk merasa iba.

" sepertinya Tao ingin memulai hidup barunya tuan, bagaimanapun kita harus mendukungnya.."

" Baekhyun, gomawo.."

" aiss..justru aku yang harus berterima kasih karna kalian mau memaafkanku… kadang aku jadi merasa malu jika harus bertemu dengan anda setelah tau anda orang tua Tao yang pernah aku maki..hehe.."

Suasana direstoran terasa masih sepi, Tao masuk mendorong keranjang babynya masuk diikuti Sehun yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

" tuan restoran ini buka jam delapan..sekarang masih jam tuju.."

" diam atau seseorang akan memakanmu hidup – hidup..!"

Ucapan Tao sukses membungkam mulut Sehun, bukan takut tapi bingung karna majikannya kini berubah menjadi seorang pengancam berdarah dingin. Seseorang keluar dari dapur memaksa Sehun mengangguk hormat dan berniat meminta maaf namun kata – katanya tercekat saat orang itu berjongkok di depan Zihyun dan tersenyum memberi sapaan pada sosok mungil di dalam keranjang.

" nuguya?"

" Wu Zihyun..nama yang indah bukan? Ah mana Luhan Hyung?"

" aku disini Chagyy.."

Seorang namja cina keluar dari dapurnya melambai. Tao mengangguk.

" duduklah Tao! Aku akan memberimu hadiah..dan pengawalmu juga.."

Seru Jaejong dari dapur, Tao mengangguk duduk. Matanya mengamati setiap detail sudut ruangan dimana dulu saat pulang sekolah Tao dan Kris berkerja paruh waktu direstoran ini. Sehun diam tau apa yang sedang Tao pikirkan Kris sudah menceritakan semuanya.

.

.

'_kami dulu pernah bekerja direstoran cina milik teman appaku..yang dikelola anaknya, Tao yang sebenarnya anak manja mau membantuku untuk mengumpulkan uang selembar demi selembar untuk menebus rumahku..dia tau aku menolak bantuan dari Appanya yang mengangkatku menjadi saudaranya..tapi dia tidak berkata apapun.. kadang aku curiga sebenarnya dia tidak memahami situasi..hahaha..orang – orang direstoran sangat menyukainya karna dia polos,kau tau apa yang ia katakan saat melihat ku dimarahi Luhan hyung karna aku main PSPku?_

" _..Kris tidak salah..tadi aku yang menyuruhnya istirahat..sepertinya dia lelah..kalau hyung mau memarahi Kris marahi saja aku.."_

_Dan saat itu Luhan hyung hanya menggeleng dan tidak jadi menghukumku..padahal aku memang iseng karna melihat PSPku terdiam dicelana seragam kerjaku..dia sangat manis..'_

_._

_._

Xiumin menggendong Zihyun dengan perlahan, Zihyun tersenyum membuat namja cantik itu Histeris memanggil Tao dan Luhan. Luhan keluar dari dapur dengan dua piring nasi goreng yang diletakkan di meja Tao, dengan santai Tao menyuruh Sehun memakanya. Luhan mencoba menggendongnya namun saat itu juga Zihyun tersenyum dan pipis dibaju Luhan.

" YAAAA! Tao … kenapa dia sangat mirip dengan appanya? Aiss..kau bawa popok baru?"

Tao mengeluarkan bungkusan dari keranjang belakang milik Zihyun. Mengulurkannya pada Xiumin yang dengan senang hati ingin mengganti popoknya.

" maksud Hyung aku atau Kris?aku juga kadang bingung..kalau Kris sudah jelas dia appanya..tapi aku? Secara fisik aku namja jadi aku appanya juga..tapi aku kan yang mengandungnya..jadi aku eommanya dong?.."

Pertanyaan popos dari Tao langsung dibalas dengan sebuah pelukan hangat dari Yunho yang kebetulan baru saja datang dari belakang Tao.

" gentian saja..Kris kan sering menyebutmu cantik sekarang karna dia sudah tidak ada kau anggap saja dia eoma Zihyun jadi saat nanti dia dewasa dia tidak akan bingung menyebutmu apa.."

" jinca? Begitukah..ah..iya..hahaha aku akan membalas Kris..salah siapa Kris meninggalkanku dan mengatai aku cantik..?"

Jaejoong membawa masakan cina yang telah ia buat menghampiri mereka.

" aku punya foto Kris saat dia memakai dandanan Yeoja saat SMP..dulu saat SMP ku mengadakan festival karna sekelas kami kompak mengganti gender jadi semua namja dikelas kami berpakaian ala Yeoja begitu pula dengan Yeoja..dan Kris sangaaat cantik meski aku lebih cantik darinya..heheehe.."

" apa foto yang ada di album diatas lemari itu? Ah, aku ingat yang mendandani Kris seharian adalah aku..hihi..palli makan dulu akan aku ambilkan.."

Tao mengangguk semangat. Sehun hanya bisa memperhatikan perhatian semua orang yang ada direstoran dengan pura – pura menikmati makanannya.

.

_Mereka semua..ya aku tau mereka sedang berusaha untuk menghibur Tao.._

_._

Setelah selesai makan Xiumin kembali dengan dua buah album berukuran sedang ditangannya. Yunho menyingkirkan piring dan beberapa yang kotor. Perlahan Tao membuka albumnya satu persatu. Seorang Yeoja mirip Kris tengah dirias dengan wajah yang cemberut.

" kau tau, Kris memarahiku yang mengusulkan ide gila itu..dia mengatakan bagaimana mungkin namja cool seperti dirinya harus ikut dalam permainan Kim Jaejong? dan foto ini aku ambil diam –diam untuk menjadikannya ancaman saat dia berulah..hehe.."

" benar..semua tidak focus..eh ini?"

" nah hanya satu Foto itu yang Fokus dia berpose manis maksudnya..itu karna sedang pengambilan gambar untuk festival, wali kelas kami menyuruh kami menunjukan pose termanis kami. Saat giliran Kris wali kelas kami dan fotografer hampir frustasi karna Kris hanya menunjukan wajah tampannya bukan wajah manis seorang yeoja hingga ahir pengambilan gambar ke 15 mungkin Kris capek jadi dia mengeluarkan pose manisnya..manis kan?"

Tao mengangguk.

" boleh ini semua untukku?"

" ne..aku masih menyembunyikan filenya…bawa saja.."

Mata Tao berbinar, setelah siang Tao dan Sehun pamit. Xiumin memeluk Luhan sambil mengusap air matanya melihat mobil Tao menjauh. Dengan perlahan Luhan mengusap dan mencium puncak kepala Xiumin.

" Tao pasti sangat terpukul..kau lihat tatapannya saat memperhatikan restoran tadi? Matanya berkaca – kaca..ada sebuah kerinduan yang dalam disana.."

" nde, dan kita semua tau… tidak ada yang akan menggantikan Kris.."

Luhan dan Xiumin bergegas masuk kembali keruangan.  
>Tao membalas tatapan bingung para karyawannya dengan tatapan dingin saat mereka melihat Tao masuk kekantor dengan mendorong keranjang bayi. Dongwook yang melihat Tao langsung menghampiri.<p>

" kau bisa menitipkan baby Zihyun keeoma dirumah.."

" ani, dia anakku bukan anak eoma…tadi aku menemukan hal baru..ah kajja kau bilang hari ini ada rapat? Aku akan ikut.."

" dengan Zihyun?"

Tao mengangguk. Mau tidak mau Dongwook mengikuti keinginan Tao. Di ruang rapat semua mengerutkan kening saat Tao dan Dongwook masuk. Tao menghetikan kegaduhan dan tatapan kepada dirinya dengan tatapan dinginnya. Sehun masih berjalan dibelakan Tao untuk menjaga Zihyun. Tidak lama Rapat dimulai dengan serius Tao mengeluarkan note dan mencoret – coret sebuah proposal yang tengah dipersentasikan, Dongwook yang khawatir Tao akan bosan melirik kearah Tao. Namun matanya terpaku saat melihat apa yang sedang Tao lakukan. Membenarkan dan memperhatikan apa yang dipersentasikan. Setelah persentasi selesai dan sesi Tanya di mulai Tao mengangkat tangannya dan berdiri.

" apa tidak berlebihan angaran dana dan target dari proposal anda? Apa anda tidak ingat kalau perusahaan kita adalah perusahaan game..dan fungsi game adalah sebagai penghilang stress kala kita suntuk? Seseorang akan memainkan game secara terus menerus saat dia merasa stress menguasai pikirannya..apa anda ingin menambah target jumlah pengguna game diperusahaan? Dalam masyarakat tidak semuanya bisa menggunakan game dan tidak semua menyukai game begitu pula diperusahaan – perusahan yang menuntut seseorang bekerja serius..apa anda tidak ingat? Aku yakin diantara kita semua disini ada yang tidak menyukai game sepertiku..hanya saja tuntutan peran yang memaksa anda menyukai game..ya kan?"

Tao memandang semua peserta rapat satu persatu, perlahan semua mengangguk setuju. Dongwook dan Sehun menatap Tao yang tengah berdiri didepan layar proyektor dengan sanggahanya.

" tapi akan lebih menguntungkan jika penggunanya karyawan perusahaan.."

" dan apa kau mau anak buahmu main game saat kau menyuruhnya mengerjakan sesuatu..? jangan pikirkan keuntungan dan nama perusahaan kita…"

" jadi maksud Tao-ssi..kau ingin membuat perusahaan kita bangkrut? Hyung anda pasti akan kecewa pada anda.."

Ucapan direktur Lee membuat Dongwook dan Sehun menegang.  
>Wajah Tao mengeras , expresinya tidak terbaca jelas dimata Dongwook dan Sehun. Saat mata Dongwook bertemu dengan pandangan Tao, Tao hanya menggeleng.<p>

" WU ZITAO imnida, aku lupa mengatakan kalau Huang Zi Tao sudah mati..ah apa kau pikir begitu? Tidakkah kau menghitung berapa bugget yang kau canangkan? Dan apa kau bisa memastikan itu akan kembali? Heh..akan ada banyak perusahaan yang mengajukan somasi terhadap perusahaan kita bahkan mungkin instalansi pemerintah apa kau tidak berpikir tentang perijinan dari PE-ME-RIN-TAH DI-REK-TUR LEE? Jangan main- main dengan pemerintah..dengan tegas Proposalmu KU TO-LAK!"

Tao kembali duduk, suasana rapat jadi gadu. Zihyun bangun membuat Tao melirik kearahnya dan tersenyum mendekatinya.

" tenang chagy appa akan menjadi orang hebat! Appa akan tunjukan pada dunia dan Kris kalau appa bisa lebih keren dari Kris..tunggu ya..Sehun mana susunya?"

" ah aku akan ke OB dulu.."

Sehun buru – buru berlari mengambil air panas dan membuat susu.  
>Tao tersenyum member aba – aba pada Zihyun yang membalasnya dan bermain dengan tangannya. Setelah Sehun kembali Tao kembali ketempat duduknya yang langsung ditatap semua relasinya.<p>

" saya Kimura imnida, investor resourt Jepang..saya telah menghitung pengeluaran jika proyek ini berlanjut dan benar pengeluarannya akan melebihi batas…dan juga sudah memikirkan hal tentang instalansi – instalansi jepang yang ketat..ini tidak akan berhasil jadi saya menolak..arigato.."

Kimura membungkuk dan kembali duduk. Hasil perhitungan suara 90 % peserta rapat menolak proposal dari direktur Lee, direktur Lee menatap Tao kesaal. Tao hanya memiringkan kepalanya tersenyum.

" jangan main – main Wu-ssi! Kau kira aku ingin membunuh perusahaan kita? Besok adalah proses pelaksanaan..kita dikejar deadline..!kalau kau dan semua orang menolak bisakah kalian membuat yang lebih baik?"

Bentak semua kembali sepi. Tao menunjukan senyumnya berjalan mendekati Zihyun yang sedang meminum susunya dibantu Sehun. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari Tao menuju kesebuah layar proyektor dan menyisipkan Flasdisk nya. Sebuah lagu mengiringi tampilan layar proyektor. Semua terfokus pada Tao dan layar.

" memangkas pengeluaran, keuntungan..disini aku membuat semua penikmat game merasa Relaxs saat bermain dengan lagu yang bisa disesuaikan dengan mood gamer. Kualitas game yang bagus namun terkesan biasa saat kau belum mencobanya..dan sebagai teknik pembuat penasaran public adalah..ini game online yang hanya bisa dinikmati saat jam istirahat..game ini akan menyesuaikan jadwal si pengguna dan secara otomatis akan menseting sendiri kapan dia bisa dimainkan. Saat jam kerja anda game ini akan mati secara otomatis namun anda masih bisa memainkannya saat waktu luang. Bagi seorang pekerja ini sangat efektif karna tidak akan menyita waktu mereka dan tidak akan menggagalkan apa yang mereka rencanakan. Sangat baik untuk menjaga pikiran tetap segar..dan pasarannya bukan hanya pekerja atau orang dewasa melainkan juga para remaja,instalansi pemerintahan dan pendidikan..memang keuntungan dari game ini sedikit mengingat ini akan menjengkelkan namun saat kau merasa kau puas kau akan setia menunggu aktifitas mu selesai dengan lancar dan mulai memainkannya..inilah yang dibutuhkan pasar…bukan sesuatu yang mewah namun justru hal yang menjengkelkan.."

Tao menutup presentasinya. Disambut tepuk tangan dari peserta rapat. Rapat selesai dengan persetujuan ide game Tao menang dan perusahaan investor jepang memutuskan akan menginvestasikan semua keperluan game baru Tao. Tao hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh mereka bersabar menunggu hasilnya. Saat pulang Tao langsung kekamarnya meninggalkan Zihyun yang digendong Yoona. Yoona dan Baekhyun menyambut Doongwook dan Sehun.

" aku tidak pernah berpikir anak itu akan menyihir semua peserta rapat..kau tau dari resourt Busan kan? Tao menolak mentah – mentah proposalnya kau taukan dia orang yang tidak terkalahkan saat mengajukan proposal tapi Tao mengalahkannya.."

Yoona mengerutkan keningnya.

" nde, tuan muda terlihat sangat berbeda.."

.

.

.

#Empat Tahun kemudian

Tao membuka peluncuran pertama game terbaru 'SHINING STAR'. Yang langsung menjadi topic heboh dikalangan pecinta game, omset pengeluaran ditanggung semua investor diseluruh resort yang ia miliki. Keuntungan yang Tao predisikan jauh dibawah kenyataan yang didapatkan saat penjualan pertama dan seterusnya. Semua yang mengangguk segan pada keputusan Tao kini berubah benar – benar mempercayainya. Tidak ada lagi bisik – bisik yang tidak enak didengar ditelinganya saat ia datang bersama Sehun dan Zihyun yang ada adalah senyum ramah tulus yang diberikan oleh karyawannya. Bahkan karyawannya memberi Tao kejutan saat Zihyun ulang tahun... Tao tersenyum bahagia menerima hadiah yang diberikan karyawannya. Entah dari resort yang tersebar dikorea atau diluar korea. Tao duduk memangku Zihyun yang sedang tertidur sambil mengamati perkembangan game nya.

" _Apakah anda telah mencoba game terbaru milik resort Huang? Bagaimana tanggapan anda?"_

_Wartawan itu menyodorkan microfon pada beberapa pelajar yang sedang makan siang._

" _sudah..hah apa – apaan itu? Game sangat mengesalkan! Tidak bisa main saat jam belajar dan jam makan..tapi aku senang berkat game itu aku menghabiskan waktu belajarku dengan semangat dan serius terlebih eomaku tidak memarahiku karna aku main game saat belajar..hehe.."_

_Jawab seorang namja menunjukan sebuah aplikasi game diHpnya. Wartawan itu mengalihkan kameranya pada seseorang yang sedang meminum minumannya._

" _bagaimana dengan anda Agassi?"_

" _aku? Aku tidak suka main game tapi saat di jam istirahat seseorang disampingku sedang mengamuk karna tidak bisa memainkan lagi game yang sedang ia mainkan karna sedang makan..saat itu aku menggeleng. Dengan cemberut dia memakan makan siangnya dan setelah selesai dia membuka hpnya dan tersenyum saat tau aplikasi game bisa dimainkan lagi..aku masih belum tertarik tapi saat mendengar suara merdu yang menemani permainan itu mau – tidak mau aku bertanya apa yang sedang ia mainkan,dia menyuruhku mendownload game itu karna tidak bisa dicopy..aku pikir untuk apa? Tapi lama – lama lagu itu terus terngiang di telingaku dan dengan pulsa seadanya aku mendownloadnya…saat aku membuka aplikasinya aku bingung menjalankannya jadi hanya jadi penikmat music yang ada disana..hingga kini aku tau bagai mana memainkannya, aku dengar penciptanya masih muda dan aku besedia menjadi istrinya..dia sangat tampan.."_

'Pliip'

Tao mematikan siaran yang ia tonton. Tao menoleh kesebuah foto yang berbingkai putih manis..Kris terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan dress hijau dan rambut tergerai lurus dengan bandana Hijau menghiasi rambutnya.

" sudah empat tahun kau pergi..kau lihat Kris? Aku berhasil..mengembangkan rencana gila kita dulu..kau ingat saat aku merengek meminta kau berhenti main PSP untuk menemaniku latihan vocal? Kita sepakat untuk bekerja sama membuat ini..kau lihat apa yang mereka katakan? Mereka suka..mereka menyukai gamemu dan menyukai suaraku bersamaan.. kau juga harus melihat anak kita..Zihyun sedikit – demi sedikit bisa bicara..dia memanggilku appa dan memanggilmu eoma..jangan salahkan aku..sekarang giliranmu menjadi yeoja..baby kita sangat Lucu Kris..hikz..dia sudah bisa berlari.."

Tao menyeka air matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya berguncang saat berusaha tidak terisak, airmatanya jatuh kelopak mata Zihyun membuat Zihyun terjaga, namun Tao belum menyadarinya karna masih tenggelam dalam tangisnya.

" baby kita tumbuh menjadi namja cerdas..sepertimu..kadang dia terlihat manis namun saat kau kehilangan arah pandanganmu padanya dia bisa mengeluarkan kejahilanya..hikz..aku mengasuhnya dengan baik..jangan khawatir.. aku juga menjaganya..hikz..tunggu aku dan lihatlah aku dari surga..kau mengatakan saat aku menangis tempat itu akan ada gelap dan badai..aku sekarang sedang menagis karna senang..ini hari kelahiran Zihyun ..hikz..aku merindukanmu..jinca..jeongmal ppogosipppo..Kris.."

Tangan mungil Zihyun menyeka air mata dipipi Tao membuat Tao kaget dan cepat – cepat menghapusnya, mengganti dengan senyum.

" appa melindukan eoma? Uljima..Appa tidak boleh nangis..kata Sehun ajussi Appa tidak boleh nangis..Kris eoma akan datang.."

" nde chagy.."

Tao meraih Zihyun kepelukannya dan menangis, air matanya tidak mau berhenti kala matanya menatap sesosok bayangan yang sangat ia rindukan. Seseorang dengan pakaian putih dan wajah putih pucat tengah tersenyum merentangkan tangannya..Tao mendudukkan Zihyun dikursinya. Zihyun tersenyum..  
>Mata Tao tak berhenti berkaca – kaca, menatap sosok didepanya tidak percaya.<p>

" _kau tidak mau memelukku My Princess? Ah..aku kecewa..aku meminta ijin pada tuhan agar aku bisa menemuimu sekali lagi namun kenapa saat Dia mengijinkan kau malah tidak menyambutku..?"_

" jinca? Kris?"

Kris tersenyum mengangguk dan meraih Tao kepelukannya. Setelah memberi ciuman dingin dibibir Tao dia kembali membenamkan tubuh Tao kedalam pelukannya.

" _kau menjaga baby kita dengan baik My Princess..jangan sombong..aku pun ikut menjaganya..pilihanku tepat saat aku memilih mati untuk menolongmu karna aku yakin kau akan kuat dan lebih mampu melanjutkan hidupmu..kau jika aku tidak memilihmu untuk hidup akupun sangsi akan menjaga Zihyun kita dengan baik bahkan mungkin saat itu pula aku akan ikut mati bersamamu..kau lebih kuat dari yang orang lain kira, Zihyun beruntung memilikimu dengan segala yang ada padamu..uljima..saat kau memaksakan perasaaanmu baby kita tau..dia akan tau apa yang orang tuanya rasakan..terlebih dia ada diperutmu selama 8 bulan..kalian memiliki kontak batin..uljima..aku hanya kenanganmu yang akan selalu mencintaimu dari surga..kau juga harus menjalani hidupmu yang baru, tidak sadarkah kau ada seseorang yang mencintaimu dan menghawatirkanmu stiap detik dan menit?meski aku yakin aku lebih mencintaimu…tapi mulailah hidup barumu..aku ada disini..jadi jangan lagi mengelak dari perasaanmu..Tuhan akan menuntunmu dari atas sana, agap saja aku sebuah badai yang telah berlalu. Berhentilah menangis Aku benci diriku sendiri yang mengetahui semuanya, bahkan sebelum kau membuka mulut Aku berusaha berbohong dan lari tapi Kedua matamu mengatakan lain padaku,akhirnya aku menyiapkan hatiku untuk meninggalkan mu Dan semuanya datang padaku seperti aku ini badai yang telah menuntunmu jauh dalam jalanmu. My Princess, aku adalah badai yang harus terhapus oleh hujan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menangis, aku benci diriku sendiri yang mengetahui semua tangismu, bahkan sebelum aku menjadi basah karena tangismu. Tubuhku menjadi sakit karena tangis dan kesedihanmu yang tertahan,tangis yang mengalir di bibirmu yang kering kau tau itukan My Princess? Jangan mengingatku jika akan membuatmu sakit merasa terpotong-potong .. jika kau seperti itu aku tidak bisa mendekat padamu .. kau janji tidak akan menyakiti dirimu lagikan? Kau harus bahagia agar tuhan mengijinkan kita bersama di Surga sana..aku akan menunggumu yang akan datang bersama baby kita dan senyum indah yang terpancar dari mata pandamu itu..sarangheyo Wu Zi Tao…"_

" nado.."

Kris mencium Tao dan perlahan menghilang. Baekhyun masuk membuat Tao menoleh.

" Baekhyun?.."

Dan setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu semua terasa gelap di mata Tao.

" nde?..Tao! siapa saja Palli bantu aku! Tao!"

Baekhyun panic menangkap tubuh Tao yang pingsan. Zihyun mendekat jongkok disamping Tao dan Baekhyun. Sehun dan karyawan lain langsung melarikan Tao ke Rumah Sakit, saat itu Baekhyun sedang cuti kerja karna mau mengambil gelar Prof. jadi digantikan Jongin.  
>Yoona dan Dongwook langsung mendekati Tao yang dibawa keruang rawat inap. Zihyun mendekati Yoona yang tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya.<p>

" chagy apa yang terjadi pada Appamu?"

" caat appa menangis melindukan eoma..Zihyun beldoa pada Tuhan agal mau mempeltemukan appa dan eoma ,eoma datang..dia telcenyum dan belbicala ..Zihyun tidak mengelti apa yang meleka bicalakan…cetelah itu eoma mencium appa dan menciumku..lalu pelgi..mama Baekhyun datang..appa pingcan.."

Ucap Zihyun. Mata semua orang diruangan itu meleba sempurna, Zihyun mengangguk memastikan ketika mendapati semua orang disekitarnya. Tao siuman dan tersenyum pada Zihyun yang langsung meminta turun dari gendongan Yoona. Tao mengangguk.

" chagy mereka tidak akan mengerti..palli kita tidur siang.. sudah waktunya kau tidur"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan mengajak semuanya meninggalkan keduanya untuk istirahat. Diluar semua menggeleng tidak percaya dengan perkataan Zihyun. Seorang yang telah meninggal tidak mungkin muncul lagi, Lupa betapa Kuasanya Takdir Tuhan.

" jangan lupakan, anak kecil tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang benar – benar tidak dilihatnya…dan kalian harus ingat..Zihyun dan Tao adalah anak kecil itu..yang akan menuruti apapun dengan polosnya…"

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dan orang tua Tao.  
>Disebuah gereja Baekhyun tengah menangis bahagia di depan altar.. air mata dari pipinya mengalir lembut membasahi pipi cubbynya.<p>

" terima kasih tuhan…kau mendengarkan doa mereka."

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu, Baekhyun sudah bersiap dengan mengenakan toga meraih gelar duduk diantara beberapa mahasiswa lain . Tangannya melambai pada Yoona , Dongwook dan Sehun yang sedang memangku Zihyun dari bangku tamu. Sekilas ada rasa kecewa saat melihat tidak ada seseorang yang sangat ingin ia tunjukan bahwa dia telah lulus dengan peringkat terbaik.

" aiss Baekhyun jangan cemberut pasti namjachingumu akan .." bisik teuk

" aiss eoni..aku Cuma gugup.."

Elak Baekhyun. Yixhing tersenyum, dia mengambil gelar prof namun berbeda jurusan dengan Baekhyun. Satu persatu mahasiswa dipanggil dan acara pun dipastikan selesai dan audient siap meninggalkan gedung namun berhenti saat mendengar dentingan piano dan tirai yang sedari tadi ditutup terbuka. Baekhyun yang tadi ingin turun dari panggung menghentikan langkahnya menoleh kearah seseorang yang tengah menyanyikan lagu dengan piano. Yoona , Dongwook dan Sehun masih duduk manis tau apa yang sedang direncanakan.. wartawan yang tadinya hanya ingin meliput acara wisuda academy berubah pikiran langsung mengbadikan moment baik dengan video atau gambar.  
>Tao tersenyum memainkan lagu Sunflowers dan Lucky ( super junior n EXO song^^). Setelah lagu habis Tao mengarahkan pandangannya pada Zihyun namja kecil berusia empat tahun yang tengah berjalan menaiki panggung.<p>

" Zihyun mau bantu Appa?"

" tentu! Kan Zihyun yang minta Appa ajalin.."

Tao tersenyum mendudukkan Zihyun dibangku depan piano..jari – jari mungil Zihyun mulai menari dan menghasilkan sebuah nada. Wajah Baekhyun kian memerah saat menyadari Tao berjalan menarik tangan Baekhyun kedepan dadanya, mata Tao menatap lurus kedalam bola mata kecoklatan Baekhyun yang kini berkaca – kaca. Bibir Tao tidak berhenti menyenandungkan lagu sederhana mencoba mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya ( Marry U-super junior ).

"…Would you Marry me Baekhyun-ah? Mungkin aku tidak akan menjadi namja seseungguhnya didepanmu..tapi ijinkan aku mencoba untukmu..sa.."

Mata Tao tercekat saat melihat sosok Kris tengah tersenyum disamping Baekhyun.

" _katakan saranghaeyo..hihihi..kau ternyata pandai..my panda..gomawo My Princess…"_

"..sa.."

Baekhyun dan semua audient dibuat geregetan oleh tingkah Tao. Zihyun menghentikan permainan jari – jarinya merangkak turun dari kursi didepan piano, kaki kecilnya berjalan menuju Tao dan berdiri memegangi kaki kanan Tao.

"..calangheoyo Appa…maca Appa lupa?"

Ucapan Zihyun membuat semua tercengang ada tawa yang sengaja ditahan oleh audien untuk tidak merudak moment Tao dan Baekhyun. Tao tersenyum langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tidak berhenti menatapnya kaget.

" saranghae..Baekhyun-ah..Jeongmal sarang.."

"hikz..kau.."

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Tao disambut hujan mawar merah,..semua berdiri dan bertepuk tangan riuh rendah.

" ..nado sarangheyo..nado Tao.."

.

.

…

''_Pencetus game ' Shining star ' resmi melamar seorang prof disaat pelepasan wisuda..disaksikan oleh seluruh dunia.. akan ada kemungkinan pesta besar – besaran akan menghiasi pernikahan mereka..''_

.

.

**==TAORIS-END==**

.

**Gomawo karna sudah membaca, review anda membuat saya tau apa yang bisa saya perbaiki..dan gomawo..mungkin alur ceritanya rada maksa dan cepet namun yah begitulah—kekeke**

**Eum untuk sudut pandang berlatarkan Tao dan Kris sudah sampai disini, untuk chapter berikutnya adalah giliran sudut pandang Tao dan Baekhyun..hohoho**

**#Request dari my dongsaeng kekeke..**

**Setelah melihat kedekatan si Baekhyun ama Tao di weekly idol yang eps 2 trus di tambah saat di exoshowtime Baekie imut banget nggoda n membully my baby panda..**

**Mianhe untuk yang tidak puas dengan cerita ini..jeongmal mianhe..**

**SEE YAA NEXT CHAPTER ( TAO-BAEK Slide )**


	6. Chapter 6

Diamond DESTINNY

.

.

Pairing :

Tao Kris  
>Tao Baekhyun<p>

.

"Kenyataan adalah sesuatu yang tidak mudah dipercaya.. begitu dengan cinta adakah hal yang lain yang bisa dibandingkan dengan cinta? Takdir adalah sebuah kepercayaan..Keindahan takdir bagaikan sebuah permata indah.."

.

/ Sedikit bercuap-cuap tentang chap ini dan seterusnya adalah chapter untuk TAO-BAEKHYUN SLIDE, jadi kalau ada sesuatu yang sama atau tidak itu berarti memang disengaja (hehehe)/ dan memang ini sama hanya saja lebih banyak slidenya si Tao dan Baekhyun di tambah Chanyeol hehehe

Enjoy with it

.=========================================================================================================.

.

.

" Pagiiii eomma…pagii appa…pagi semuaaaaaa…."

Sapa seorang namja bersuara manis kepada semua penghuni rumah. Seperti biasa namja itu tersenyum ramah langsung duduk dikursi yang selaluia duduki saat makan bersama dengan keluarga besarnya. Yoona ( eomma ) dan Dongwook ( appa ) mengangguk menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak semata wayangnya. Seorang pelayan datang menuangkan susu coklat kemejanya.

" Tao..hari ini anak appa sudah kerasa ya udah masuk SMA.."

" kau benar Tao kita sudah dewasa.."

Tao hanya mengangguk. Huang Zitao atau lebih suka dipanggil Tao adalah seorang anak tunggal dari keluarga Huang Dong Wook pemilik Resourt game terkenal seasia yang cabangnya tak lagi hanya di Korea melainkan telah menjalar keseluruh penjuru Asia, yang dipastikan akan menggantikan Appanya saat ia dewasa kelak. Namja berpawakan kecil dan cantik dengan mata panda yang akan tenggelam saat ia tersenyum atau tertawa, namja periang yang tidak bisa diam yang selalu bertingkah aneh.

" Tao-ah..mau ya kita pemotretan buat sebuah majalah..masak anak appa yang tampan dan cantik sepertimu harus appa sembunyikan sih..appa kan ingin membanggakan anak appa didepan semua orang.."

Bujuk DongWook, Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya menoleh pada Yoona yang terkekeh melihat aksi DongWook. Sejak SD Tao benci dengan namanya foto dan publikasi. Trauma karna dikejar – kejar orang banyak.

" eomma.." rengek Tao manja.

" ne-ne kau ini selalu minta bantuan eommamu..huh!baiklah tapi janji ya suatu hari mau.."

" akan aku pikirkan eumm..aku berangkat dulu..dadaaaaah.."

Setelah mencium kedua orang tuanya Tao pergi. Seperti biasanya Tao selalu berjalan melewati bagian belakang rumahnya. Tao berjalan riang menyanyikan lagu di ipondnya,sementara sebuah mobil selalu mengawasinya. Tao cuek terhadap pengawal yang disewa Appanya untuk mengawasinya. Langkah nya mulai cepat saat mendengar suara bell masuk sekolahnya. Langkah terburu Tao melambat saat melihat seorang yeoja sedang berlari kearahnya..

_._ _._ _Baekhyun-ah sangat cantiiiik…_ . .

Guman Tao.

" Annyeong Tao, senang bertemu denganmu.."

" ah,ne.."

" kau kelas apa? "

" S…kau?"

" J..ah aku terlambat sudah dulu ya.."

Baekhyun berlari ke kelasnya. Sedangkan Tao memandangi punggung yeoja manis dengan surai hitam pekat itu dengan senyum gaje. Pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai,sebagai murid baru Tao dengan cepat akrab dengan teman – teman sekelasnya.

" ya Tao kau cantik sekali dengan kuncir di samping kepalamu…"

puji Nari.

" benarkah?padahal aku rasa aku tampan.."

Semua teman sekelasnya tertawa mendengar gurauan Tao.

" apa namja cantik sepertimu bisa beladiri? paling Cuma bisa dandan seperti yeoja.."

celetuk Kris.

" hahaha..aku sabuk hitam wushu..mau melawanku?"

Mata Kris terbelalak sempurna memandang tubuh kecil yang sedang cekikikan bersama yang lainnya.

" eh tunggu kau bilang aku cantik tadi?berarti kau mengakuiku sebagai seorang yeoja? Andweeee Kris mianhe aku namja..T_T"

Semua tertawa mendengar dan melihat kepolosan Tao. Kris menatap tak percaya bergidik sedangkan Tao masih menggeleng menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. jungHwa mengacak – acak rambut hitam Tao.

" bakalan rame nih antara Tao ma Kris,hahaha.."

" memang kenapa dengan aku dan Kris? Kami tidak pacaran..kami baru kenal dan lagipula kami sama – sama namja…"

Jawaban polos Tao sukses membuat Kris menelan permen yang baru saja ia kupas bulat – bulat. Saat jam makan siang Tao tersenyum riang bersama Kris dan teman – temannya di kantin. Semua masih meledek Tao dan Kris yang selalu bertolak belakang dan selalu berdebat untuk sesuatu yang menurut mereka sama sekali tidak perlu di perdebatkan.

" Ya! Tao, aku kira kau cocok dengan Kris.."

" mwo? Maksudmu? Ah aniii..aku punya yeoja yang aku taksir..dia sangat manis.."

" jinca? Nugu?"

Tao tersenyum gaje melihat tatapan teman – temannya menuju padanya.

" paling hanya akan kau pendam dalam hatimu saja…"

" ANiiii Kris! Aku akan mengatakannya nanti..jinca!"

" oh syukurlah kau normal..aku kira namja centil sepertimu tidak.."

" KRISSS! AKAN KU KATAKAN PADA BAEKHYUN KALAU AKU MENYUKAINYAAAAAA.."

Teriak Tao, Kris meringis sebentar saat melihat orang yang Tao maksud sedang mematung didekat pintu kantin sedangkan Tao? Dia malah menutup telinganya tidak mau mendengar apa yang Kris coba tunjukan, ia kesal dengan namja tampan layaknya pangeran di komik itu. Mengingat Kris selalu mengganggunya dengan segala cara. Kris dan yang lain memiringkan kepalannya dan tersenyum gaje kebelakang Tao. Tao cemberut saat Kris membalik badannya menghadap pintu masuk kantin. Wajah Tao mulai merah padam dan berbalik kilat pada teman – temannya yang sedang menggodanya.

" kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

bisik Tao clingukan.

" kau berteriak kencang babo!"

Semua bersorak memberi semangat pada Tao.

" AYO!AYO!.."

" aiss..kalian..jahaaaatt.."

Tawa siswa menghiasi kepadatan kantin. Kris mendorong Tao kedepan Baekhyun. Tao menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal tidak berani menatap Baekhyun.

" eum, mianhe Baekhyun-ah..pasti kau malu ya karna aku tapi aku..aku suka Baekhyune..eum mau tidak Baekhyun menjadi yeojachinguku.." Baekhyun terdiam.

.

.

_Apa yang harus aku katakan? Aku memang berteman baik dengannya tapi aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan padanya..ah..tidak merugikan untukku mungkin dia akan menguntungkan untukku._

" baiklah.."

" jinca?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mengangguk. Tao langsung memeluk Yeoja di depannya dengan senang. Seisi kanti menyoraki mereka berdua membuat gaduh suasana kantin.  
>Tao tersenyum mengantar Baekhyun menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di parkiran sekolah.<p>

" kau yakin tidak ingin pulang bersamaku?"

" ani, hari ini akan ada pelatihan untuk acara kejutan ulang tahun sekolah..hati – hati ya..bye – byee..aku akan menelfonmu nanti.."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Menjalankan mobilnya,

" huft..sepertinya akan menjadi menarik..kau hebat Byun Baekhyun..hum gunakan dia sebagai batu loncatan agar appa tidak marah – marah lagi dan membiarkanku menjadi diriku sendiri.."

Dengan langkah senang Baekhyun memasuki pelataran rumah megah didepannya. Pembantu pun berlari menghampirinya dan membawakan tas miliknya. Byun Baekhyun putri seorang direktur salah satu cabang Resourt game terkenal ( milik Tao), terkesan sombong dan selalu mengutamakan kesempurnaan. Itulah yang membuatnya terasa sombong.  
>Pagi – pagi hp putih miliknya berdering tepat di sisi telinganya. Dengan malas Baekhyun menggapainya.<p>

" yeoboseo.."

" Baekhyun-ah..kau belum bangun? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

" eum..gwacana wae?"

" bisa keluar sebentar? Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat.."

" ne..tunggu aku.."

Dengan langkah malas – malasan Baekhyun mengenakan mantelnya. Udara terasa dingin saat Tao mengajaknya keatas bukit disamping sebuah rumah megah yang berada jauh dari rumahnya.

" lihatlah…matahari terbit disini sangat indah.."

Mata Baekhyun berbinar saat melihat matahari tengah tersenyum menunjukkan sinarnya. Baekhyun mengakui bagaimana Tao sangat perhatian padanya, ia tulus untuk mencoba bersama dengan Tao.

" kyeopta.."

" kau suka?"

" ne, sangat indah..aku sangat menyukainya.."

Tao menyiapkan kamera memfoto Baekhyun dan ahirnya mereka berfoto ria hingga siang. Baekhyun memegangi perutnya saat tiba – tiba perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi. Tao mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas, berlari menghampiri sepedanya dan mengeluarkan keranjang makanan.

" ini eoma ku yang memasaknya.."

" jinca..pasti enak.."

Tao mengangguk. Keduanya tesenyum tulus menghabiskan hari minggu mereka.

Sudah hampir 6 bulan Tao dan Baekhyun berpacaran membuat heboh saru sekolah. Tao dan Kris bersiap di belakang panggung untuk sebuah pertunjukan yang diadakan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Shappire Blue high School. Tao mengenakan stelan Jas putih dengan ornamen klasik dipergelangan tangan terlihat sederhana namun menunjukkan kelas tertentu bagi penggila fasion yang sengaja Yoona pesan dari perancang jas terkenal dari Spanyol..yang membuat Tao tambah tampan namun tetap memperlihatkan sisi cantik disetiap detiknya. Sempat mata Kris tertegun menyaksikan pesona indah dari pria yang berada disampingnya.

" kau mau bilang kalah saingan padaku? Tidak mau mengatakan aku cantik lagi kan? Ahh.. tapi kau cukup tampan..eumm"

Mata sipit Tao memperhatikan stelan sederhana yang Kris pakai sebuah jas Hitam dengan kemeja berwarna putih biasa. Ya meski Tao tau itu tidak semahal miliknya tapi Tao mengakui kalau itu membuat Kris semakin terlihat gagah. Wajah dingin Kris berubah menjadi merona mendengar pujian dari Tao terlebih Tao masih mengamatinya, Tao mendekat dan mengambil sapu tangan di saku jas Kris menggantinya dengan Miliknya. Mata Kris terbelalak saat Tao mencium pipinya..

" ckckck..anak appa.."

" Appa? Jinca kau datang? Kau Appaku?"

Seorang yang berkumis tebal dengan Alis yang tak kalah tebalnya mendekati Tao disusul seorang Yeoja paruh baya dengan baju yang tak kalah aneh . Tao menjauhkan kepalanya dari pipi Kris yang masih Shoock dengan ciuman Tao tadi mendekati dua orang aneh yang mengaku orang tuanya. Saat sadar mereka benar – benar DongWook dan Yoona Tao tertawa hingga berjongkok – jongkok dan memegangi kaki Kris.

" hahahahaha…kalian..hahahahaha.."

Yoona memperhatikan penampilanya yang baru dengan kepang rambut indahnya yang selalu diblow sekarang dikepang dua dan harus menutupi wajah cantiknya dengan kacamata besar. Pipi putihnya sengaja ia warnai acak – acakan agar tak ada yang mengenali dirinya. Kemudian Yoona melihat kearah Dong Wook suaminya. Masih dengan stelan jas biasa pinjaman dari supir pribadinya dan subalan bantal kecil diperutnya agar menampakkan buncit. Yoona tersenyum geli.

" hei Tao, jangan ketawain orang tuamu ppabo! Begitu – begitu orang tuamu.."

koment Kris yang sudah bisa menetralisir keadaan jantungnya. Tao membekap mulutnya menahan tawa, sedangkan Yoona dan DongWook menatap Kris penuh tanya. Kris mengangguk

" Wu Kris Imnida, saya teman sekelas Tao dan teman duet anak anda…"

" wah kau anak yang baik, lihat tu Tao temanmu saja sopan.."

Tao mengangguk – angguk saat itu Baekhyun lewat membuat muka Tao memerah. Kris menoleh kearah pandangan Tao, hanya mengangguk – angguk. Tanpa aba – aba Tao menarik Baekhyun menemui orang tuanya. Wajah cantik Baekhyun melongo melihat penampilan orang tua Tao.

" Appa, eomma ini Byun Baekhyun kekasihku..gimana cantikkan? Baekhyun ini Appa dan Eomma ku..ah kalian ngobrol dulu ya..kajja Kris giliran kita.."

" A..Anyeoong.."

" cukup cantik.."

Ucap Yoona,Yoona melayangkan tangannya ingin menyentuh Baekhyun tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun tepis. Membuat Yoona dan DongWook kaget. Baekhyun mengibaskan rambut panjangnya..

" aiss jangan sentuh – sentuh aku, aku tak mau tangan hina kalian menyentuhku..ah mimpi apa aku dulu sampai menerima Tao. Aku kira Tao anak orang terpandang tapi aiss..bahkan sepertinya satpam harus mengusir kalian.."

Ucapan sinis Baekhyun membuat mata keduanya membulat tajam. Baekhyun segera pergi menabrak keduanya dengan sengaja. Tao kembali karna sapu tangannya kelupaan tersenyum kearah keduanya.

" bagaimana?dia baikkan? Kajja kalian kebangku penonton aku dan Kris akan segera tampil..bye byeeee.."

Tao langsung pergi. DongWook merangkul istrinya yang sedang menahan marah..

" salah apa anak kita sampai Yeoja itu mempermainkan kepolosan Tao?"

" anak kita tidak salah…kajja kita kebangku penonton.."

Pertunjukan berahir meriah banyak yang terpesona dengan duet maut Tao-Kris dan memberi aplouse meriah untuk keduanya. Xiumin selaku Mc maju memberi selamat kepada keduanya. DongWook dan Yoona duduk bersebelahan dengan orang tua Baekhyun dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memandang sinis kearah keduanya.

" eum..aku dan panitia menyiapkan acara kejutan untuk kalian semua yaitu PEMILIHAN PRIA TERTAMPAN DAN GADIS TERCANTIK yang jelas MEMPESONA..silakan tulis siapa yang menurut kalian yang hadir disini Pria yang paling Tampan..nominasinya adalah.. KRIS WU, LUHAN-TAN,HUANG ZITAO..sedangkan ceweknya hehe sayang ya untuk kali ini kalian tidak bisa memilihku lagi,hahaha.. nominasinya adalah.. LEETEUK,LEESUNGMIN ..dan BYUN BAEKHYUN, ZHANG YI XHING, XIUMIN.. kaja silahkan tulis dikertas yang aku bagikan panitia siap mengumpulkannya lagi.."

Semua nominasi naik kepanggung. Tao menarik Kris mendekati Baekhyun untuk berdiri berjajar.

" pasti yang tercantik Baekhyun ku ya tidak Kris.."

" molla, aku lebih suka Leeteuk atau Sungmin noona yang menang…"

Tao menjitak Kris, semua yang melihat pertengkaran keduanya hanya bisa tertawa. Perhitungan suara untuk Pria tertampan dimulai Kris, Hanggeng dan Tao saling susul menyusul. Kris menyeringai kearah Tao yang masih terpaku pada perhitungan..

" kalau aku menang aku akan mentraktirmu..tenang saja.."

Ucap Kris, mata Tao berbinar.  
>Perhitungan terahir Kris menang selisih satu dengan Hangeng dan Tao. Hangeng menyelamati Kris, Kris mengangguk dan menoleh pada namja yang saat ini sedang tersenyum kearahnya.<p>

" aku kalah..haha tapi aku masih dibilang tampaaaan… seneng.."

Hangeng dan Kris menggeleng. Sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum menghina Tao, Tao masih tidak sadar dengan expresi Baekhyun . Kris balik menatap Baekhyun seakan bertanya mengapa menatap Tao dengan pandangan tidak mengenakkan, Baekhyun mengelak. Perhitungan untuk Gadis tercantik dimulai.. Xiumin memiringkan kepalanya siap membacakan kertas ditangannya.

" Perasan tadi nominasinya cewek tercantik kok Tao ikut lagi?"

tanya Xiumin, semua riuh..Tao melongo namanya berkali – kali diteriakan.

"..Tao!dia lebih cantik dari Yeoja manapuun..haa?ya ampuun..Tao lagi..Tao"

Kris mengusap kepala namja disampingnya. Baekhyun menatap Tao yang masih melongo oon dengan tatapan marah dan kesal.

.

.

_Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi saingan ku? Apa sudah gila? Dia namja!_

_._

_._

Tao yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuang muka.

" wah..sepertinya semua kena virus ya?kenapa Tao unggul jauh diatas Yeoja – Yeoja ini? Bahkan suaranya melebihi setengah Audien disini..Chukkae Tao.."

Xiumin membagi – bagikan hadiahnya…dengan kasar Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan Tao yang dengan senang menemui dan memuji Baekhyun. Semua kaget karna mereka masih berada dipanggung.

" Baekhyuni kenapa?"

" jangan sebut namaku ! kau itu namja kenapa aku kalah darimu? Dasar aneh!kita putus!"

Bentak Baekhyun. Baekhyun berlari keluar saat melihat kedua orang tua Baekhyun menatap tajam pada Tao. Baekhyun tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Tao karna kedua orangtuanya sangat pemilih , Tao yang masih tidak mengerti hanya bisa mengejarnya. Tao menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membuat Yeoja itu berhenti.

" Baekhyun jelasin dong?apa salahku?"

" hah kau pura – pura bodoh atau memang bodoh hah?"

" kenapa sih?"

" dasar aneh! Tanya saja pada kedua orangtuamu yang aneh itu kenapa mereka melahirkan namja aneh sepertimu..!"

" ttapi..Baekhyun..kenapa berubah jadi galak?"

Tao masih belum bisa mengerti situasi. Yoona dan DongWook segera ingin menghampiri dan membela anak semata wayangnya itu tapi niat mereka tercekat saat seorang menampar anak mereka didepan mata. Baekhyun ingin menjerit untuk mengatakan pada Tao bahwa ia tidak ingin menyakiti Tao lebih lagi, dan lagi-lagi tatapan menyelidik dari kedua orang tua Baekhyun mau tidak mau membuat Baekhyun menekan rasa sakitnya melihat Tao yang dengan polosnya masih meminta penjelasan padanya.

" hah! Kau jangan sekali – kali menemui Baekhyun lagi! Urus orang tua kampungan itu! Aku pikir kau anak orang kaya jadi aku merestui hubungan kalian! Ternyata orang tuamu menyedihkan!bahkan untuk membedakan Acara saja tidak bisa..pergi sana!"

WaJah Tao memucat bukan karna takut pada orang tua Baekhyun atau mengerti keadaan. Tapi karna melihat pantulan wajah kemarahan dibagian mobil. Wajah marah DongWook dan Yoona.

" aku sama sekali tak menyukaimu!aku hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk jadi terkenal!dasar sampah!Banci! kajja pah kita pergi..huh..bajuu itu kau mencuri atau meminjam dari toko laundry ya? Cepat kembalikan itu tidak cocok untuk namja sampah sepertimu.."'

" Bba..Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun menampar Tao dua kali membuat Yoona dan Dongwook naik darah.

" jangan panggil nama ku, aku seorang Putri directur disalah satu cabang resourt game terkenal jadi tidak akan mungkin mau menerima namja yang seperti Yeoja dan terlebih kau Miskin dan aneh.."

Tao mematung membiarkan Baekhyun dan orang tuanya pergi, Yoona dan DongWook mendekat.

" chagy.."

Ucapan lembut Yoona diacuhkan, Tao langsung berlari menghindari keduanya.

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya dan mengunci diri dikamar._._

_._

.

_Apa yang aku lakukan? Aiss dia juga yang salah mengapa seperti itu! Aisss..kenapa malah kini aku yang merasa bersalah pada Tao?mianhe Tao, aku tidak ingin mereka menyakitimu dan keluargamu, akan aku pastikan aku akan meminta maaf padamu..hiks pasti saat ini Tao sedang menangis karna kata – kataku tadi—_

.

.  
>Baekhyun merogoh hpnya menimbang – nimbang untuk menghubungi Tao atau tidak, bagaimanapun Tao dan Baekhyun sudah berteman lama. Pagi – pagi suara gaduh membangunkan mimpi indah Baekhyun bersama Tao.<p>

" apa yang tadi aku impikan?"

" Baekhyun-ah Pallli! Turuun!"

Langkah Baekhyun tercekat saat melihat appanya langsung mengemasi baju- baju Baekhyun.

"Pa ppa wae?"

" palli kau harus pergi ke jepang..Pappa akan mengirimmu ke jepang.."

" wae?"

Baekhyun menatap pappa dan eommanya bergantian.

" pappamu harus mengembalikan semua asset dari Resort..dan kau harus pergi sebelum semuanya terlambat..eomma janji akan baik – baik saja dan menyusulmu ke jepang.."

.

.

#3th kemudian..

Baekhyun tersenyum memegang tiket konser di tangannya.

" Huang Zitao conser.."

Dengan hati yang berdebar Baekhyun rela mengorbankan kuliahnya dan berdesak – desakan bersama ribuan fans Tao. Ya ini konser tunggal Tao di jepang dan pertama kali untuk Baekhyun melihat Tao lagi setelah 3 th yang lalu.

_nan sumeul swil su obseoyo,kireul ilheo beoryeotjyo_

_nae kieoki maemalra beoryeoseo_

_geureondedo geudaen taeyeonhi ahmu sanggwan obketjyo_

_majimak ilkeorago aeseo kkeonaejyo_

_mianhae chongmal mianhae yi malchochado mianhae,chamsimyeon urin modu ilke dwildenikka_

_sarang cham apeuda neomu ahpeuda_

_swimeobsi nal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul ulrinta_

_sarang cham uhseumta chongmal duryeomta jebal yije geuman_

_ggumeul ggaeke haejwoseumyeon johketda…._

_itjima jebal itjima geureon keojitmaldo gwaenchanha, chamsimyeon urin modu ilke dwildenikkasarang cham apeuda neomu ahpeuda_

_swimeobsi nal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul ulrinda _

_sarang cham uhseumta chongmal duryeomta jebal yije geuman ggumeul ggaeke haejwoseumyeon johketda_

_geuriwo ne yireumil bureulddaemada keomyi nal mankeum ddeolryeoul mankeum sarangha eseotdago mitgosipta yeaah_

_kaseumyi meomchunta nunmulyi chanda_

_swimeobsi nal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul ulrinda_

_sarang cham uhseumta chongmal duryeomta _

_jebal yije geuman ggumeul ggaeke haejwiseumyeon johketda_ _._

.

Suara lembut Tao mengalun manis saat menyanyikan lagu yang pernah di popularkan oleh penyanyi korea ternama. Baekhyun memegang dadanya kuat – kuat merasakan apa yang saat ini coba Tao rasakan lewat lagu yang menjadi favorit Baekhyun dan Tao saat masih di tersenyum memamerkan senyum manis yang selama tiga tahun tidak dapat Baekhyun lihat.

.

.

_Kau bahagia bukan? Kau tidak bersedih karna aku kan?_

_._

_._

Konserpun berahir dengan diiringi tepuk tangan meriah dari semua penonton. Baekhyun tersenyum keluar dari stadion tempat konser berjalan menuju tempat perhentian bus, ia tersenyum tulus memandangi brosur dengan wajah dan senyum Tao terlukis jelas disana. Mata indah Bakhyun tidak sengaja menangkap seseorang sedang berjalan riang diseberang jalan. Matanya terbuka lebar..saat ingin berteriak memanggil kedua orang yang ia yakini sebagai Tao dan Kris, Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya dan duduk kembali sambil memandangi tiket konser yang sengaja ia bawa pulang lagi.

_._

_._

_Apa yang ku lakukan jika aku memanggil mereka? Mereka pasti sangat benci padaku..huft..aku benar – benar konyol..aku benar – benar menyesali kata – kata bodoh itu! Apa yang membuatku bisa mengatakan itu? Padahal aku tau Tao amat tulus padaku.._

. . Tiga tahun di jepang tidak membuat Baekhyun lupa dengan kesalahan yang ia pernah perbuat. Kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan saat setahun di jepang meninggalkan Baekhyun sebatang kara di negeri sakura.

" Haii Byuuunie"

" Ais, kau lagi Yeolie oppa? Kau tidak ada kerjaan?"

" hahahaha kerjaanku hanya mengganggumu, muridku tersayang—hobaeku tercinta"

Gombalan dari namja berpawakan tinggi itu hanya membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Ya beruntunglah selama di jepang ia memiliki namja tinggi bernama lengkap Pak Chanyeol yang menjadi sahabat dan juga seniornya di kampus.

" ku dengar kau akan kembali ke korea, bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau akan bertemu dengannya lho-"

" aku sudah betemu dengannya seminggu lalu, oppa. Aku melihat konsernya dan benar-benar mengagumkan, panda manis ku itu sepertinya terlihat semakin manis hehe"

" seharusnya kau mengatakan dia tampan! Ah-tidak apa sih karna yang tampan hanya Park Chanyeol hahaha"

Baekhyun menimpuk Chanyeol dengan buku besar yang sedang ia baca membuat namja itu mengerang. Chanyeol mengetahui semua yang menjadi rahasia Baekhyun, jangan salahkan Baekhyun yang dengan senang hati menceritakan masalahnya hanya pada namja Park tetangganya tersebut.

" aku pasti akan merindukanmu.."

" paling kau akan lupa karna sudah bersama dengan namja idamanmu itu—"

" YA PARK CHANYEOL!"

Pekikan Baekhyun mencairkan suasana malam, keduanya saling bertarung dengan bantal dan mengacak-acak apartemen Baekhyun.

#korea . . "Ais, oppa! Kau mengacaukan semua jadwalku dengan menelfon pagi-pagi!" " hahaha..aku Cuma mau membangunkanmu, Dokter Byun! Haha selamat bertugas! Aku akan menyusulmu jika urusanku sudah selesai—"

" kau hanya akan menggangguku huftt"

Suara tawa Chanyeol mengahiri sambungan telephone keduanya.

Baekhyun mencoba seragam baru yang diberikan sunbae yang baginya sangat menyebalkan sekaligus menyenangkan sebagai hadiah kelulusannya.  
>Hari ini adalah hari pertama Baekhyun berkerja sebagai dokter lulusan terbaik dari universitas ternama Jepang. Dengan langkah senang Baekhyun menuju ruang kerja barunya.<p>

" wahh..luas juga.."

Baekhyun tidak berhenti untuk mengagumi keindahan ruang kerjanya, meski hanya ruang kerja sederhana seperti kebanyakan dokter namun baginya ruang kerja pertama miliknya benar-benar luar biasa.

" Dokter Byun palli! Ada pasient yang harus ditangani! Kami telah membawa nya ke UGD!" Baekhyun cepat – cepat berlari mengikut suster yang memanggilnya. Wajahnya menegang saat mengenali seseorang yang tengah terbaring pucat.

" dokter.."

_._

_._

_Tao_

.

.

.

**Bagi reader yang mengharap ini akan berbeda mianata, aku hanya menambahkan part Baekhyun dan mengurangi partnya Taoris hehehe..**

**Gomawo karna sudah membaca, review anda membuat saya tau apa yang bisa saya perbaiki..dan gomawo..mungkin alur ceritanya rada maksa dan cepet namun yah begitulah—kekeke**

SEE YAA NEXT CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7

**Diamond DESTINNY . . **

**Pairing : Tao Kris**

**Tao Baekhyun . **

**"Kenyataan adalah sesuatu yang tidak mudah dipercaya.. begitu dengan cinta adakah hal yang lain yang bisa dibandingkan dengan cinta? Takdir adalah sebuah kepercayaan..Keindahan takdir bagaikan sebuah permata indah.." . **

**/ Sedikit bercuap-cuap tentang chap ini dan seterusnya adalah chapter untuk TAO-BAEKHYUN SLIDE, jadi kalau ada sesuatu yang sama atau tidak itu berarti memang disengaja (hehehe)/ dan memang ini sama hanya saja lebih banyak slidenya si Tao dan Baekhyun di tambah Chanyeol hehehe**

** Enjoy with it** .=========================================================================================================.

.

.

** Preview**

.

.

.

" wahh..luas juga.."

Baekhyun tidak berhenti untuk mengagumi keindahan ruang kerjanya, meski hanya ruang kerja sederhana seperti kebanyakan dokter namun baginya ruang kerja pertama miliknya benar-benar luar biasa.

" Dokter Byun palli! Ada pasient yang harus ditangani! Kami telah membawa nya ke UGD!"

Baekhyun cepat – cepat berlari mengikut suster yang memanggilnya. Wajahnya menegang saat mengenali seseorang yang tengah terbaring pucat.

" dokter.."

_._

_._

_Tao…_

.

.

** Next Chapter TaoBaek 2**  
>.<p>

.

Dengan cekatan Baekhyun memberika perawatan dan memeriksa Tao. Mata indah Baekhyun berkaca – kaca menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Dengan langkah gontai Baekhyun berjalan keluar disambut dengan tatapan tajam Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk pada Kris seraya menyuruh namja itu mengikutinya. Di ruangan yang dihiasi dengan warna putih Kris duduk menghadap seorang Yeoja yang pernah ia kenal, yeoja itu tersenyum..

" Kris..senang bertemu denganmu.. tapi setidaknya aku tidak mengharapkan pertemuan yang seperti ini.."

" jangan berbasa – basi Byun Baekhyun..katakan apa yang terjadi pada Tao?"

" sebelumnya apa kau tau apa Tao pernah mengalami kecelakaan? Yang mengakibatkan luka pada tulang belakangnya?"

Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.  
>Kris hanya menggeleng, sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak rela Baekhyun yang notabene mantan pacar Tao mengucap nama Tao dengan santai.<p>

" .. tulang belakangnya bermasalah..Sumsum tulangnya mulai menipis dan kemungkinan Tao akan mengalami hal – hal yang seperti ini lagi.."

" mwo? Baekhyun aku mohon jangan main – main..aku tau kau membenci Tao tapi jangan mengatakan hal yang seperti itu! Sekarang kau dokter Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun menenangkan Kris yang menggebrak mejanya. Kris mulai duduk kembali menatap Baekhyun lekat – lekat . Yeoja itu mengangguk mencoba memberikan pengertian pada namja yang mungkin emosinya sedang meluap-luap.

" aku tidak membenci Tao seperti apa yang aku katakan..aku akui itu sangat kekanak – kanakan. Kris, Tao mungkin tidak akan bertahan lama kalau dia tidak operasi..kau bujuk dia dan aku akan berusaha untuk menapatkan donor sumsum tukang yang cocok.. kalian kan sudah berteman sejak lama mungkin dia akan mendengarkan mu..buatlah keputusan sebelum semua terlambat.."

Kata – kata Baekhyun terngiang begitu jelass ditelinga Kris. Dongwook dan yoona memandang Kris yang sedang berjalan lemah menghampiri keduanya. Kris menceritakan semua yang Baekhyun katakan dan membuat Yoona pingsan. Dongwook menangis memegang tangan Tao.

.

.

Tao mulai sadar saat pagi menyingsing, Kris tersenyum mencium kening Tao.

" morning My Prince.."

" aiss..kau tidak lihat ada eomma dan Appa..?dasar Evil!"

" kitakan sudah menikah.."

Celetukan Kris membuat wajah pucat Tao memerah.

Baekhyun mengangguk memeriksa keadaan Tao. Mata Tao mengekori setiap gerakan Baekhyun yang membuat Kris meremas tangan mungil Tao, Baekhyun tersenyum menyapa Dongwook dan Yoona yang sedang menatapnya tidak suka. Giliran Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah Tao yang terbaring lemah..

" kau harus Operasi..dokter Park sudah mengatakan semua keluhanmu selama diLA..sum – sum tulang belakangmu harus segera mendapatkan transfer .."

" aku tidak mau.."

Semua memandang Tao, Tao tetap menggeleng.

" aku tidak mau berpisah dengan eomma , appa dan Kris..aku tidak mau meninggalkan Kris..aku tidak mau.."

Tao terus bersikeras tidak mau operasi dengan iming – iming apapun. Baekhyun menatap Kris yang dari tadi diam berdiri disamping Tao, Kris menghela nafas dan menarik tangannya yang Tao gengam untuk meminta pertolongan. Dongwook dan Yoona mengikuti tatapan Tao yang sedang kaget, Tao menatap Kris..wajah Kris berubah menjadi datar, membuat Tao meraih tangan Kris lagi namun dengan sigap Kris menepisnya.

" jika ingin bunuh diri jangan harap aku akan mau menemuimu lagi, apa kau tidak ingin melindungi Resourt dan Kedua ortumu? Bahkan kau pun tak mau berjuang untuk hidupmu sendiri bagaimana kau akan melindungi mereka?..aiss.."

Kris beranjak pergi, berharap dengan pancingannya Tao mau menyerah dan operasi. Tapi Tao hanya diam..

Baekhyun berjalan keluar ruangan masih shock dengan apa yang sedang ia alami, setelah 5th tidak bertemu dengan namja yang sangat ia cintai, namun saat ahirnya bisa bertemu ia harus mengatakan keadaan yang sungguh tidak ingin ia katakan. Matanya tersapu oleh air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

.

.

Kris menangis menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok menutupi air matanya yang kini tak mau dibendung lagi, setelah lama Baekhyun keluar membalik tubuh Kris yang bergetar menahan isakan agar tidak bersuara. Dengan pelan Baekhyun memeluk Kris dan membiarkan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya menumpahkan tangis dipundaknya.

" apa yang harus aku lakukan Baekhyun…aku tidak berharap seperti ini..aku..aku harus bagaimana..?"

" tetaplah ada disampingnya.."

" ani..Baekhyun aku mohon jaga Tao untukku..saat aku tidak ada..aku akan menghilang dari hadapannya untuk sementara waktu kau harus mengabariku apapun yang terjadi padanya..arraso.."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

" seharusnya kau tetap bersama sahabatmu…kau bisa menghiburnya.."

" Baekhyun kami bukan hanya sahabat aku dan Tao salin mencintai..jaga dia..aku akan mencari alternative lain kecuali operasi.."

Dengan lemah Kris melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih shock dengan pengakuan Kris. Pengakuan yang membuatnya seakan tidak mampu lagi berdiri di atas kakinya.

_._

_._

_a..a..apa yang barusan Kris katakan? Dia ? sadarkan aku jika aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak waras_

_._

_._

_._

" dokter Byun, kami telah menemukan donor yang cocok untuk tuan Huang.."

" siapkan saja..aku akan membujuknya nanti.."

Seminggu telah berlalu namun Tao masih bersikeras tidak mau operasi,Yoona dan dongwook melangkah keluar membiarkan Minni dan Tao berbicara. Diluar mereka membenarkan mantel Minni yang hampir terjatuh karna Kris tidur pulas. Baekhyun tersenyum menjajari dan duduk disamping mereka mengulurkan dua gelas susu coklat..

" …sepertinya anak anda sangat mencintai Tao.. sejak kemarin Kris terus saja berjaga disini..padahal aku sudah menawarkan tempat lain untuk tidur..aku iri pada mereka yang tidak ingin berpisah dengan cara mereka sendiri, Tao ..dulu aku sempat mengenal nya dan kami berteman baik..tapi karna otakku yang kekanak- kanakkan membuat persahabatan kami putus..padahal aku tau dia tulus berteman denganku..aku jadi malu saat ingat kata – kata yang pernah aku lontarkan..eum..untung saja ada Kris jadi sepertinya dia bisa menghapus ingatanya tentangku.. takdir mereka indah.. aku akan berusaha keras agar Kris dan Tao selalu bersama..aku permisi dulu.."

Dongwook dan Yoona tersenyum tulus dalam hati mereka, mereka memaafkan Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyune ingin pergi Kris terbangun membuatnya mengurungkan nianya dan kembali duduk Mata Tao berkaca – kaca menatap Minni,

" panggilkan aku Baekhyun..aku ingin bicara dengannya…"

" kau mau apa? Mau Baekhyun menyuntik mati kau? Ah.. ppabo..berarti kau benar – benar tidak menyayangi Kris.."

" AKU MAU OPERASI! Aku tidak perduli dengan hasil operassi yang terpenting Kris ada disaat terahirku..AKU MAU KRIS ! aku mohon panggil Baekhyun untukku.."

Wajah sinis yang Minni keluarkan berubah menjadi wajah teduh, Minni memeluk dan mencium kening Tao. Diluar Kris khawatir mendengar teriakan Tao. Minni keluar dengan wajah yang dibuat – buat dan menjitak Kris.

" apooh, kenapa noona menjitak kepalaku? Apa yang terjadi dengan Tao?"

" Baekhyun masuklah…dia ingin kau masuk dan kau Kris cepat mandi! Kau jelek sekali tau!"

Baekhyun menuruti perkataan Minni, Minni memeluk Kris. Tao menatap Baekhyun yang sedang memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya.

" kau benar – benar ingin operasi?"

" nde,..aku..aku tidak mau jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kris nanti.."

" kau tidak berubah..aku benar – benar tidak bisa berfikir jika kau adalah pasienku..pasient pertama yang harus aku sembuhkan, sungguh aku tidak pernah berharap bertemu denganmu di ruangan ini dan keadaan seperti ini.."

Tao terpaksa tersenyum,

" ..aku juga..kau tambah cantik Baekhyun, kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku Baekhyun-ah?"

" ais..jangan katakan itu lagi mengingatnya adalah hal yang paling aku sesali..aku minta maaf..nah sekarang kau berbaring lah dan kuatkan hatimu..dua jam lagi obat biusmu akan berjalan.."

Baekhyun duduk memandangi Tao yang sedang tersenyum memandang langit – langit kamar rawat. Mata indah itu terpejam, mata panda yang mampu membuat Baekhyun bertahan untuk melanjutkan harinya tanpa kedua orang tua dan sanak saudara yang telah meninggalkannya kesurga.

" tapi jika saat itu tidak terjadi mungkin aku tidak akan seperti ini..aku tidak akan bertemu dengan cinta sejatiku..aku juga belum tentu menikah dengan Kris.."

" kau sangat mencintainya.."

" tentu..aku sangat mencintai Kris—ah, Baekhyun bisakah aku bertemu dengannya sebelum aku operasi? Katakan aku ingin operasi.."

Baekhyun mengangguk.  
>Setelah bertemu dengan Kris, Baekhyun pamit untuk membawa Tao keruang operasi bersama beberapa dokter ahli bedah. Perlahan Baekhyun mulai mengoprasi Tao. Selesai operasi Baekhyun pergi keruangannya terisak di sudut pintu.<p>

_._

_._

_Aku tidak percaya jika aku yang harus mengoprasinya..Ya TUHAN tolong dia aku mohon, dia orang yang baik..dia orang yang aku cintai dan pernah aku sakiti—_

_._

_._

Setelah beberapa hari dan dinyatakan operasi berhasil, keluarga Huang langsung membuat pengumuman dan mengudang semua orang ke pesta. Seperti malam ini, Baekhyun dan Minni diundang untuk menghadiri pesta makan malam bersama keluarga Tao. Tidak begitu banyak orang yang Baekhyun ketahui kecuali dulu relasi appanya. Kris dan Tao turun dengan wajah cool yang selalu diperlihatkan disetiap tamu, keduanya tampak serasi dan sangat mempesona. Setelah memperkenalkan diri keduaanya berkeliling menyapa para tamu.

" ..wah Presdir. Huang, aku tidak tau kalau kau memiliki dua namja tampan di rumah mu.."

" hahaha..mereka baru kembali dari studinya.."

" wah pasti kau sudah menyiapkan yeoja untuk mereka..kira – kira yeoja seperti apa yang cocok untuk mereka?mereka terlalu sempurna.."

Yoona dan Dongwook hanya tersenyum menanggapi komentar – komentar tentang Kris dan Tao. Kris melirik Tao yang sedang mengambil pudding, Tao tengah kesulitan mengambil pudding yang berada didekatnya. Kris mengambil dan meletakkan pudding berbentuk hati dipiring Tao,Tao memiringkan kepalanya ketika Kris mendekatkan kepalanya ketelingannya.

" ini pudding cinta yang aku buat..aku tau disini hanya ada kau yang akan memakan pudding ini..saranghae.."

Cepat – cepat Kris menarik kembali kepalanya,tersenyum Evil saat menyadari Tao tengah tertegun dengan rona merah yang menyelimuti pipi cubbynya. Tao menggeleng menyadarkan dirinya dan menatap Kris yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti disampingnya. Keduanya berbincang layaknya kakak- adik. Dengan wajah yang merona Tao memakan pudding yang ada dipiringnya, Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Tao. Baekhyun menatap keduanya dengan nanar, hatinya terasa sakit untuk kesekian kalinya melihat Tao bersama Kris.

_._

_._

_Aku tahu aku memang gila..hikz..ottokke? masa' aku harus merasa cemburu pada Kris? Aiss jincaaaa! Tidak boleh Baek—Kris orang baik, Tao juga orang baik dan mereka serasi!_

_._

_._

Jessica mendekati mereka dengan langkah anggun , Kris meremas pundak Tao untuk tetap memakan pudding nya. Senyum Jessica lenyap saat melihat reaksi Kris yang menatapnya dingin.

" mau apa kau menghampiri kami?.."

" heum..aku hanya ingin memastikan..kalau salah satu dari kalian masih ingat dengan kejadian 18th yang lalu atau tidak…tuan Huang …?"

Ucapan Jessica membuat pudding lembut dimulut Tao seperti sebuah karet yang menjerat mulutnya untuuk berhenti menikmatinya. Kris melirik kearah Tao yang masih memunggungi Jessica dengan expresi diam. Kris membalik tatapannya dan tersenyum menyeringai membuat mata Jessica terbuka sempurna.

" heh.. tidak akan ada yang bisa melupakan hal itu..termasuk aku.."

Tao reflex menoleh kearah Kris. Kris terlihat sedang marah karna wajahnya datar dan seringai itu tidak membuat wajahnya berubah dengan expresi lain.. Tao mengigit garpun dimulutnya dalam – dalam.

" ja..jadi? kau..masih hidup…?"

Wajah ketakutan yang disembunyikan Jessica tergambar jelas dimata Kris. Meski Jessica mencoba setenang mungkin . Kris tersenyum meremas pundak Tao. Mata cibie Baekhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara, sama dengan Minni dan yang lain dia merasa kaget.

" apa – apaan itu Si Kris?"

bisik Minni

" Ya! Aku Huang Yi Fan yang hampir mati dan trauma gara – gara kau.. apa kau masih ingat aku Jung-ssi? Atau kau pikir aku akan mati dengan mudah? Ani imnida Jusng-ssi.."

" ti..tidak mungkin.."

" aku tidak meminta mu percaya..justru jika kau tidak percaya aku masih hidup aku akan hidup tenang..ya kan Appa.."

Dongwook berjalan mendekati Kris, matanya tidak lepas dari pandangan kearah mata Kris yang berusaha meyakinkan ini yang terbaik..

" kau Kris Wu..kau Wu Yi Fan.."

" wae? Aku bisa merubah namaku sesuka hati..atau kau mau aku berubah menjadi Kris Jung..aiss.. mianhe aku tidak suka memiliki nama seperti mu.. Yeoja licik.."

Jessica memandang Kris lekat – lekat , Kris balas memandangnya.

" apa kau pikir ada Huang lain anak dari pemilik resort selain aku diluar sana?atau jangan – jangan kau juga mengira si panda ini yang kau maksud? Dunia ini sempit Jung Jessica.."

Kris mengajak Tao pergi tidak memperdulikan wartawan dan Jessica.. Ditengah tamu Kris menghentikan langkahnya.

" jangan kalian pikir aku akan menyerahkan Resort appa ku dengan mudah..dan jangan pernah kalian berusaha menipuku..tidak mempan…kau perlu tau Jung-ssi semua asset adalah milikku..jadi tidak ada gunanya kau menyusun rencana untuk mengusik keluargaku..karna semuanya hanya ada didlam genggamanku.. tidak akan ku lepaskan kecuali aku mati.."

" kau!.."

Langkah Jessica langsung dihentikan bodyguard Kris dan Tao. Dengan raut wajah yang memerah Jessica meninggalkan pesta. Yoona mendekati Baekhyun dan Minni saat pesta telah usai. Senyumnya mengembang ketika dua yeoja itu mau menginap di rumahnya.

" huh..aku tidak tau kalau Kris sebegitunya dengan Tao.."

" kekekeh..kau juga tidak tau kami sebagai orang tua Tao sangat bingung menghadapi tingkah kekanak – kanakan si Tao, tapi dengan sekali bicara Kris bisa menjinakkan Tao dengan mudah, dan lagi Kris benar-benar sabar dengan tingkah Tao kami…"

Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar cerita – cerita dari Yoona dan Dongwook. Paginya saat ingin pulang Baekhyun kaget melihat benda – benda kesayangannya ada diruang tamu.

_._

_._

_Sepertinya aku sedang tidak bermimpi—Apa ada ya duplikat dari barang – barangku?_

.

.

Baekhyun mendekati dan memastikan kalau itu memang barang – barang kesayangannya.

" Park-ssi..gomawo, nah Baekhyun sekarang kau tinggal di rumah ini.."

" tta..pi.."

" tidak ada tapi-tapian..ya anggap saja sebagai ucapan maafmu.."

Baekhyun menggaruk – garuk tengkuknya, suara mobil berhenti di depan pintu dan langsung diiringi tawa seseorang.

" kami pulang eomaaa—appaaaa….lho?"

Tao mematung melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha pamit,

" Kris, Tao kalian setujukan kalau Baekhyun tinggal di sini menemani eoma?"

Kris menatap Baekhyun yang memelas seakan memasang wajah untuk Kris tidak mengijinkan. Tiba – tiba Tao langsung memeluk Baekhyun membuat mata Baekhyun sukses melebar.

" aku senaaaaaaang! Boleh – boleh! Kajja akan aku tunjukan kamar yang terbaik padamu..!"

Tao menarik tangan Baekhyun, Kris berdehem. Membuat wajah polos Tao langsung berkedip – kedip kearahnya.

" ayolah Kris..kasian eomma kan di rumah sendirian..dan di sini Cuma eoma yang yeoja..yaya.."

" aiss hentikan wajah aeygomu itu..huh dasar! Bilang saja jika masih suka dengan Baekhyun…"

" aha… Baekhyun lihatlah..Kris cemburu padamu! Itu baik jadi kajja kajja.."

Tanpa babibu Tao menarik Baekhyun menjauhi orang tuanya dan Kris.  
>Wajah Baekhyun memerah saat sadar genggaman Tao sangat kuat. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun masih mencoba merelakan Tao untuk Kris meskipun Baekhyun harus mengakui getaran halus itu masih ada. Hari – hari berlalu dengan sempurna Baekhyun benar – benar menyimpan perasaannya baik – baik dan berusaha merelakan Tao.<br>Suasana sarapan begitu hangat saat Yoona mulai mengobrol tentang kisah cintanya bersama Dongwook atau rasa berterima kasihnya pada Kris.

" Baekhyun-ah, tunjukan dong siapa namjachingumu pada kami..kami kan ingin tahu.."

" mwo? Namjachingu? Ani..tidak ada…eomma.."

" aku dengar kau dekat dengan seorang dokter..Park Chanyeol..? "

Ucapan Kris membuat wajah Baekhyun merah,

" a.."

" huaaaa…Kris…hikzz..eomaaa…Kris pergi! Kris meninggalkanku sendirii..hikz.. eomaa appaa..dimana Kris?"

Tangisan was – was Tao memotong ucapan Baekhyun, semua orang yang ada di sana hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya melihat Tao was – was dengan berlinangan air mata mencari – cari Kris yang jelas –jelas sedang sarapan. Kris menoleh kearah Tao dan memeluknya.

" kau ini, palli kita sarapan. Aku tidak kemana – mana.."

" hikz..Kris.."

_._

_._

_Tao sangat mencintai Kris..hum..ya mereka saling mencintai._

_._

_._

Baekhyun menelusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan wajah yang menunduk. Bagaimanapun tinggal dengan orang yang sedang ia coba lupakan membuat Baekhyun harus extra bersabar dan harus bisa menekan dalam-dalam perasaanya.

" Ya! Kalau jalan lihatlah kedepan Byun Baekhyun.."

" ah..ne, Chanyeol oppa..anyeong.."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melanjutkan jalannya. Chanyeol memandang punggung Baekhyun tidak percaya. Baekhyun berhenti di persimpangan lorong bingung.

" perasaan ruanganku tidak sampai lorong ini..?"

Guman Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum melambai dan menunjukan _tag name_ ruangan di atas kepalanya **' dokter Byun Baekhyun'**. Sadar akan kebodohannya Baekhyun cengengesan dan berbalik menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah menertawai kebodohan yang Baekhyun lakukan.

" aiss..kau sedang ada masalah Baekhyun-ah?"

" ani..hanya tadi sedikit melamun, huh! Aku jadi orang ppabo lagi di hadapanmu.."

Gerutu Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya menggeleng mengacak rambut panjang Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum memasuki ruangannya sebuah buket bunga lili terpampang indah di Vas besar di atas mejanya.

" waah..aku tidak tau kalau OB disini suka memelihara bunga lili…sangat indah.."

_._

_._

_Baekhyun-ah..bisa kah kau melihatku 1 kali saja di hidupmu?_

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum garing melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sedang menduga OB mana yang memberikan Buket bunga untuknya. Chanyeol adalah sunbae Baekhyun saat melanjutkan kuliah di jepang, dia juga yang meminta Baekhyun berkerja di Rumah Sakit yang sebenarnya milik appanya. Baekhyun tidak menyadari perasaan apa yang sesungguhnya ada di benak Chanyeol hingga sekarang ini. Bahkan sudah lama Chanyeol memendam perasaan pada Baekhyun keduanya satu sekolah di SMA Yokohama dan bersahabat karna mereka tinggal berdampingan. Awalnya Chanyeol ingin mengutarakan perasaannya namun urung saat membaca diary Baekhyun.

_._

_._

_Semua tentang namja yang bernama Tao.._

.

.

Baekhyun memiringkan wajahnya bingung melihat Chanyeol masih mematung di depannya.

" oh ya Oppa, ada apa Oppa kemari?"

" ah aku lupa ingin mengajakmu kencan..hehe..nanti setelah jam 3 kita pergi ok!"

Meski tidak mengerti Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum menunggu Baekhyun yang berjalan terpanting menghampirinya.

" hati – hati.."

" ah, ne oppa..kajja.."

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kesebuah restoran mewah yang sepi, Baekhyun celingukan mencari orang lain yang ada. Sebuah restoran mewah dengan aksesoris yang cukup romantic untuk beberapa pasangan berkantong tebal.

" oppa..aku yakin makanan di sini tidak enak..lihatlah masa pengunjungnya hanya kita.."

" kau ini lucu Baekie, aku telah mengambil alih resto ini hanya untuk kita malam ini "

Mata chibie Baekhyun memutar , selesai makan Chanyeol mengulurkan sebuah kotak untuk Baekhyun.

" cincin..?"

" ne, _Would you marry me my Princess_"

Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun terdiam namun sedetik kemudian air matanya tumpah.

" mian..mianhe oppa..a..aku..tidak bisa..aku.."

Dengan halus Chanyeol menyeka airmata Baekhyun dengan sapu tangannya. Chanyeol sudah menduga seperti ini ahirnya, benar-benar sakit melihat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun saat ini.

" gwacana..aiiss Baekhyun-ah haahahaaha,..kau jelek sekali..PD sekali kau…aku tidak melamar mu ppabo!hahahahaa.."

Chanyeol memaksa tertawa meski hatinya benar – benar hancur.

_._

_._

_Aku sedang menertawai kebodohanku..sudah jelas kau masih mencintainya.._

.

.

Baekhyun menyeka kasar air mata di pipinya.

" apa kau pikir aku akan benar – benar suka dengan yeoja cengeng sepertimu? Aiss.."

" Oppaaaa kenapa menggodaku? Hikz..hampir saja aku merasa bersalah padamu..hikz.."

Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda Baekhyun, mencoba benar – benar menerima keputusan bahwa Baekhyun mencintai namja lain. Dan sejak awalpun namja tampan dengan sejuta pesona itu tau kepada siapa yeoja di sampingnya memberikan seluruh hatinya.  
>Setelah makan malam yang cukup menyakitkan untuk Chanyeol, bagaimana tidak? Ia harus bertingkah seakan sakit hati di dadanya benar-benar lucu, Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun kedepan rumah Tao.<p>

" kau tinggal disini?"

" ah nde, aku tinggal di sini sejak 2 bulan yang lalu.."

Pintu dibuka, Tao muncul dari balik pintu.

" eomaaaaaa…Baekhyun sudah pulaaaang..Baekhyun-ah kau membuat ku khawatir.."

" mian Tao.."

" eum..Baekhyun aku pulang dulu ya..jangan di pikirkan apa yang aku katakan tadi..ne…"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Di mobil Chanyeol melirik ke spion dan mendapati Tao sedang meraba Baekhyun khawatir.

" yah..aku jelas – jelas kalah telak..bahkan sebelum aku benar – benar mengatakan apa yang ku rasakan.."

Perlahan Chanyeol berlalu. Tao menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum mengembang.

" wah Namjachingumu kyeopta..meski Kris lebih tampan..hehe…kajja.."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum garing untuk mengalihkan pandangan Tao yang menintimidasinya. Hingga Kris menyuruh Tao untuk cepat tidur dan membiarkan Baekhyun dengan privasinya.  
>Pagi hari adalah awal yang cukup membuat Baekhyun pusing, setelah beberapa lama Chanyeol mengganggunya dan kini ia mencoba bermain sebelum berangkat kekantornya.<br>Dengan langkah gontai Baekhyun bisa melihat Tao berjalan menuruni tangga.

" wah Prince Tao sudah bangun.. Minnah beri salam pada oppa Tao..aiss mains sekali..lihat Tao dia tertawa.."

Tao menoleh kearah Yoona dan Dongwook yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi berbaju pink berumur 2 tahunan. Mata Tao berkedip – kedip mendekati mereka

" yaa.. Yeppo..nuguya eomma? Kyaa..cantiik.."

" cantikkan?dia Minnah anak Minni dia sedang di dapur membuat bubur..Minnah kau main dengan oppa Tao dan halboji ya.."

Seharian Tao bermain dengan anak Minni dan tidak mau saat Minni mengajak Minnah pulang. Kris terbangun saat mendengar isakan Tao dan orang – orang yang sedang menenangkannya, suara tangisan Minnah yang ingin bersama Minni pun menambah kebisingan dirumah itu.

" ada apa ribut – ribut?ah ada Minnah ya..?"

" Kris aku mau anak seperti dia..aku mau Minnah disini,.."

Kris mengelus puncak kepala Tao, Tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Tao.

" besok kita ke panti asuhan dan mencari baby yang kau inginkan…"

" benar tuh..kata Kris..besok akan aku tunjukan panti yang bagus.."

Ucap Baekhyun. Tao menggeleng keras.. semua memandang wajah Tao yang sedang tersenyum evil kearah Kris dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Kris memenggeleng saling berpandangan.

_._

_._

_Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang? Firasatku buruk—_

.

.

" kalian janji kan saat aku mau operasi akan mengabulkan semua yang aku mau saat aku bangun.."

" mwo? Ah ya.. apa maumu?" T

anya Kris-baek bersamaan. Tao tersenyum kearah keduanya yang diikuti orang tuanya dan Minni.

" jangan katakan hal yang menggila.."

" aku rasa akan ada hal yang gila di otak Tao, Kris.."

Ucap Baekhyun ragu – ragu, Kris mengangguk

" aku mau anakku sendiri..anak yang akan aku kandung sendiri.."

" mwo?"

Semua mata memandang kearah Tao dengan bingung. Tao menjelaskan dengan rinci apa yang ingin ia katakan,membuat semua mata yang ada disana membulat sempurna tidak setuju. Kris dan Baekhyun yang menjadi obyek permintaan Tao langsung menolak tegas. Dongwook dan Yoona masih terpaku mendengar keinginan Tao memiliki anak yang ia kandung sendiri.

" nak..maksudnya kau mau menghamili anak orang (Baekhyun ) lalu me.."

" Anni! Aku mau bayi itu ada di perutku..semacam bayi tabung..Baekhyun kau mengertikan..?"

" ta-..ta..pi itu dilarang.."

" Aiss.. bantu aku! Aku mau anak Kris..ah! apa salahnya aku menginginkannya?bukannya mudah hanya memindahkan sel telur dan sperma kedalam tubuhku, membiarkannya tumbuh?kalian semua sama saja..!"

Dengan kesal Tao membanting pintu kamarnya. Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung, Baekhyun mengangkat pundaknya tanda tidak tau.

" itu sangat sulit..jika Tao yeoja itu akan mudah tapi..dia namja dan itu.. tidak mungkin.."

" huh! Kenapa anak itu suka sekali membuat kejutan seperti itu..?"

Tanya Yoona.

" mianhe Eonni..itu pasti karna aku membawa Minnah kemari.."

" tidak Min, itu pasti sudah ia rencanakan..anak itu kapan dia berubah?ckck dan ini akan menjadi sangat sulit karna tidak akan dilakukan.."

Semua mengangguk mendengar perkataan Dongwook.  
>Hari berganti Tao mengurung diri dikamarnya tanpa mau membuka pintu untuk siapapun termasuk Kris. Semua orang silih berganti mengajak Tao makan dan membujuk agar melupakan keinginannya. Dongwook dan Yoona frustasi menatap pintu kamar Tao. Kris menatap mereka bingung .<p>

" ..sudah satu minggu ia mengurung diri..apa itu tidak apa untuk tubuhnya? Diakan baru saja operasi 1bulan lalu.."

" nde Yoona kita semua khawatir.."

Kris menghela nafas mendekati Pintu dan mengetuk pintu. Yoona dan Dongwook menggeleng pada Kris karna tidak akan ada hasilnya karna Tao hanya akan keluar jika kemauannya dituruti.

" Ya!Wu Zi Tao!buka pintunya atau akan aku dobrak..!"

" Tidak Akan!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengangguk pamit, pada penghuni rumah yang sepertinya berunding untuk apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan Tao. Ia tersenyum mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Kris. Jongin dan Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang termenung di tangga rumah sakit. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun.

" bagaimana? Apa Tao sudah menyerah?"

" jangankan menyerah menyahut panggilan saja tidak..ah..kenapa juga aku menyukai namja seperti itu..huhuhu.."

Chanyeol dan Jongin tersenyum melihat Baekhyun mendesah kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

" turuti saja kemauannya bereskan?"

" Chanyeol oppa, Oppaku yang paling tampan.. itu berarti kita harus mencari yeoja yang bersedia di ambil sel telurnya untuk Tao..dan jika kita gagal saat mengoprasi Yeoja itu kemungkinan dia tidak akan memiliki anak dong?"

Jongin dan Chanyeol mengangguk – angguk, mereka dokter dan tau jelas apa resiko yang harus mereka ambil. Chanyeol pergi ketika menerima telp dan meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Jongin yang sedang asik berbincang – bincang . Mata Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan sedih, dari arah berlawanan Tao berjalan dengan penuh senyum di ikuti Kris di belakangnya. Jongin menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

" kau harus bersabar.."

Baekhyun tersenyum mengangguk, Tao melambai – lambai pada Kris menyuruh Kris cepat.

" apa kalian sakit? Kau mau cek up Tao?"

" aniyaaa…Baekhyun kajja periksa aku! Kris menyetujui aku hamil..palli.."

Mata Jongin dan Baekhyun melebar kearah Kris. Kris mengangguk dan menggeleng.

" tidak ada cara lain untuk membuatnya keluar..setidaknya mari mencoba.."

" lebih baik kita bicarakan ini di ruangan Baekhyun..ka!"

Jongin menuntun Baekhyun yang masih shock. Di ruangan Baekhyun Jongin dan Baekhyun masih mencerna kata – kata Kris. Secara logika dan kodratnya seorang namja tidak bisa melahirkan dari perutnya sendiri karna di dalam perut namja tidak disediakan sebuah ruang yang cukup untuk ruang janin. Manusia adalah makluk individu yang diciptakan saling melengkapi hingga tercipta "Namja dan Yeoja" yang memiliki rupa dan bentuk yang sama tapi memiliki gen yang berbeda. Satu kelebihan Hormon x sehingga dapat dikatakan dia seorang namja dan yang satu kelebihan Hormon y sehingga dapat dikatakan sebagai yeoja, dan jika keduanya disilangkan akan membentuk individu baru.

" ku mohon Baekhyun.."

rengek Tao. Tao terus mendesak Baekhyun dan Jongin.

" masalahnya, kita memerlukan donor..dan itu sangat mustahil..Tao-ssi bisakah kau pikirkan kembali apa yang kau inginkan? Jikapun ada donor yang bersedia kemungkinan dia hamil akan sulit terlebih jika saat operasi pengambilan sel telurnya kita melakukan kesalahan kemungkinan dia akan mandul untuk selamanya.."

Mata Tao membulat mendengar kata – kata dari Jongin,

"..ta..ta..pi aku mau punya anak yang aku ..kandung sen..diri.."

Ucap Tao lemah, wajah ceria Tao kini muram dan tertunduk.

_._

_._

_Apa yang harus ku lakukan?berpikirlah logis, Baek—Baek! Baek?_

.

.

" chagy, sudahlah..kita kepanti saja..ne?"

Tao hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan lembut Kris. lama mereka terdiam. Setelah berpikir keras Baekhyun menatap Tao yang masih menunduk dan Kris yang mencoba memberi namja cantik itu pengertian. Baekhyun menghela nafas menoleh pada Jongin yang juga sedang memberi ceramah tentang kemungkinan namja itu memiliki anak,

" ..siapkan operasi! Aku akan berdoa sebentar.."

" ta..tapi donornya?"

Tanya Jongin dan Kris bersamaan. Baekhyun mengangguk.

" aku—sudah siapkan saja aku akan kembali setelah 15 menit..aku yakin Oppa dan Chanyeol oppa akan melakukan yang terbaik untukku.."

Jongin menatap punggung Baekhyun tidak percaya. Bagaimanapun keputusan Baekhyun amat tidak ia inginkan. Ia menyayangi Baekhyun layaknya noonanya sendiri dan ia tidak begitu rela jika harus mengorbankan tubuh dan masa depan Baekhyun demi cinta yang sama sekali tidak pernah akan Baekhyun ketahui ahirnya. Sebuah ruangan Baekhyun tersenyum menutup matanya.

.

_._

_Tuhan, jadikan ini yang terbaik untuk kami..jadikan ini sebuah kebaikan,maafkan kami yang mencoba melanggar garis kodrat kami… Tuhan lindungilah kami_

.

.

Baekhyun terus berdoa. Setelah lama Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah menatapnya marah.

" Apa yang mau coba kau lakukan hah? Kau mau menyalahi aturan Tuhan Hah? Apa hanya karna dia Namja yang kau cintai sehingga kau melakukannya tanpa pikir panjang haahh?"

Baekhyun tersenyum memandang kekhawatiran Chanyeol.

" oppa.."

" jangan karna kau mencintainya jadi kau mengorbankan segala yang kau miliki untuknya..jangan.."

" oppa, justru karna aku mencintainya jadi aku ingin membantunya.."

" YAA BYUN BAEKHYUN! HENTIKAN! JANGAN KATAKAN KAU MENCINTAI NAMJA ITU!APA KAU TIDAK TAKUT KALAU INI AKAN GAGAL DAN BERAKIBAT BURUK PADAMU?"

Bentakan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memiringkan pandangannya. Chanyeol meraih pundak Baekhyun agar Baekhyun benar – benar menatapnya.

" karna aku yakin Jongin oppa dan oppa akan melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk ku.."

Mata Chanyeol berkaca –kaca tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

" wae? Wae Baekhyun? Kenapa kau tidak bisa melupakan namja itu dan melihat ku? Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihat aku yang selalu ingin menjadi namja yang kau cintai? Tidak bisakah kau melihat ku? Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang aku tahu..kenapa kau tak memberiku kesempatan? Kau hanya mencintai Tao, Tao dan Tao..kapan aku ada di matamu?"

" o..oppa..apa yang..?"

Secepat kilat Chanyeol mendaratkan ciuman kearah Baekhyun membuat matanya membulat sempurna.

.

.

.

.

SEE YAA NEXT CHAPTER .

.

Hahaha benarkan? Alurnya hampir sama dengan yang Taoris slide hanya saja ini kebanyakan aku buat yang TaoBaek.. Mohon reviewnya..

#BOW


	8. Chapter 8

**Diamond DESTINNY **

**.**

**. **

**Pairing : Tao Kris**

**Tao Baekhyun **

**.**

**"Kenyataan adalah sesuatu yang tidak mudah dipercaya.. begitu dengan cinta adakah hal yang lain yang bisa dibandingkan dengan cinta? Takdir adalah sebuah kepercayaan..Keindahan takdir bagaikan sebuah permata indah.." **

**. **

**/ Sedikit bercuap-cuap tentang chap ini dan seterusnya adalah chapter untuk TAO-BAEKHYUN SLIDE, jadi kalau ada sesuatu yang sama atau tidak itu berarti memang disengaja (hehehe)/ dan memang ini sama hanya saja lebih banyak slidenya si Tao dan Baekhyun di tambah Chanyeol hehehe**

**Enjoy with it **

.

.

.=========================================================================================================. .

.

Preview

.

.

.

" karna aku yakin Jongin oppa dan oppa akan melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk ku.."

Mata Chanyeol berkaca –kaca tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

" wae? Wae Baekhyun? Kenapa kau tidak bisa melupakan namja itu dan melihat ku? Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihat aku yang selalu ingin menjadi namja yang kau cintai? Tidak bisakah kau melihat ku? Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang aku tahu..kenapa kau tak memberiku kesempatan? Kau hanya mencintai Tao, Tao dan Tao..kapan aku ada di matamu?"

" o..oppa..apa yang..?"

Secepat kilat Chanyeol mendaratkan ciuman kearah Baekhyun membuat matanya membulat sempurna

.

.

.

Next Chapter TaoBaek 3

.

.

Secepat kilat Chanyeol mendaratkan ciuman kearah Baekhyun membuat matanya membulat sempurna.

" Kris..mana Baekhyun?"

" ah..eh.."

Wajah Kris kebingungan, mencoba membawa Tao pergi.

" ah itu dia Baekkieee…"

Suara Tao memecahkan keheningan membuat Chanyeol melepas ciumannya. Tao tidak menyadari pandangan kesal yang Chanyeol berikan saat ia mendekati keduanya.

" baiklah jika itu yang kau mau Baekhyun..aku akan melakukan yang terbaik demi kau..bukan demi namja itu.."

Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Tao dan Baekhyun. Tao tersenyum menggoda Baekhyun karna tadi sempat melihat Chanyeol menciumnya. Operasi pun dilakukan secara hati – hati

.

_._

_._

_Kenapa selalu dia dan dia? Kapan kau melihatku-?_

.

.

Sebulan setelah melakukan uji coba Baekhyun dan Jongin memasukan satu indung telur dan sperma Kris kedalam perut Tao. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak percaya saat mendekteksi ada celah seperti rahim diperut Tao. Tao bersemangat menjalani semua terapinya.

" Tao apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu 2 bulan ini?"

Tao menggeleng, Baekhyun memeriksa catatan nya dan mengangguk – angguk. Kris meraih pundak Tao.

" … aku tau ini sangat kecil untuk berhasil tapi setidaknya gomawo kalian mau menuruti keinginan gilaku.. mianhe telah merepotkan…"

Dengan lembut Kris mencium kening Tao. " kajja kita pulang… kita bisa mebgadopsi baby besok.." Tao mengangguk pelan

.

_._

_Sepertinya memang tidak mungkin.._

.

.

Keduanya pamit pada Baekhyun hingga di ambang pintu Tao pingsan. Dengan segera Baekhyun memerintahkan agar membawa Tao keruang rawat. Saat memeriksa keadaan Tao mata Baekhyun membulat langsung memerikasa Tao berkali – kali..

_._

_._

_Tidak mungkin? Jincayo? Tuhan benarkah ini? ada dua detak jantung ditubuh Tao.._

.

.

Jongin masuk mencoba membantu Baekhyun wajah keduanya tidak bisa diartikan antara bingung dan Khawatir.

" Kris apa ahir –ahir ini ada yang aneh dengan Tao?"

" nde? Memangnya ada apa?apa yang terjadi pada Tao?"

" jawab saja!"

Bentak Baekhyun, kontan membuat Kris tambah khawatir terlebih Jongin masih memeriksa Tao berulang – ulang.

" nde, dia sering memintaku membelikan mangga dan membuatkan jus untuknya..wae?"

" ada yang lain?"

Kris menggeleng. Baekhyun mengangguk pada Jongin yang dibalas senyuman manis dari Dokter tampan itu. Jongin menyalami Kris dan Baekhyun dengan senyum yang lebar..

" chukae..kita berhasil.."

" mwo? Maksud anda?"

" Tao hamil Kris! Kita berhasill… kajja kita lakukan USG untuk mengetahui kebenarannya.."

Jongin mendorong tempat Tidur Tao dan membawannya memeriksa dengan USG. Sebuah gumpalan kecil tengah bergerak di dalam perut Tao. Mata Kris tidak berkedip melihat apa yang sedang ia saksikan. Dengan lembut Kris mencium kening Tao yang masih belum sadar..sambil terus berbisik pada namja itu kata – kata indah..

"..saranghae My prince..gomawo.."

Lebih dari dua jam Tao pingsan saat sadar semua tersenyum padanya dengan wajah yang gembira.. Yoona mencium Tao bergantian dengan Dongwook . Tao bingung mengartikan expresi orang tuanya.. kini Tao tengah clingukan mencari sosok yang sangat ia harapkan ada dirumah sakit menemaninya. Wajah manisnya terlihat jelas mengisaratkan kekecewaan yang dalam. Baekhyun tersenyum membiarkan mereka memberitahu Tao. Tangan mungil Baekhyun merogoh hp Samsung tabnya.

" yeoboseo..oppa.."

" ne, Baekhyunie-ah wae?gwacanayo?"

" oppaaaaaaa…kita berhasiiiiill..gomawo oppa..gomawooo.."

Pekik Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjauhkan hpnya dari telinganya. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajah tirus.

" yah berarti kau akan segera punya anak dong? Chukkae..aku yakin kalian bertiga pasti sangat senang.."

" nde, oppa..tapi ini semua tidak akan terjadi kalau bukan karna kalian..Jongin oppa dan Oppa..jeongmal gomawo.."

" nde, sudah ya..appaku tadi menyuruhku rapat dengan relasi di Indonesia jadi sekarang aku akan berangkat kesana.."

" Indonesia? Ne oppa..hati hati yaaa..kabari aku setelah sampai Indonesia.."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Setelah menutup hpnya Chanyeol melihat foto – foto Baekhyun yang ada di Hpnya

.

_._

_._

_Cinta itu tidak harus memiliki ya kan Baekhyun-ah? Kau dan aku sama..kau pada Tao, aku padamu..semua akan berjalan sesuai irama takdir..selama kita bisa selalu bersama dan selalu ada disamping yang kita cintai semua akan baik..semua akan indah..dan selama aku masih ada di setiap sudut matamu meski setitik saja—aku sudah senang.._

.

.

Kris menemui Baekhyun yang sedang bermain air di taman.

" mau ikut aku mendekor kamar baby kita? Sepertinya kita akan memiliki cukup waktu untuk mendekorasi kamar.."

" ah..ne? boleh? Aku juga tidak ada kerjaan lagi.."

Kris mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang sengaja ia kuncir.

" sekarang kita bertiga akan bersatu melindungi baby kita..heumm gomawo Baekhyun..Gomawo kau telah mengijinkan aku memiliki anak kalian..kau dan Tao.."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Tidak berapa lama mereka sudah bersiap mengecat kamar Tao menjadi lebih ramai.. Baekhyun memanjat tangga untuk menggantungkan pita kecil disebuah lubang dari paku yang dibengkokkan, kadang interupsi dari Kris membuat Baekhyun mendesah kasar sambil menerucutkan bibirnya.

"…sedikit lagi Baekie..ah..ah..sedikit lagi..masuukk.."

Mata Tao melebar didepan Pintu kamarnya mendengar suara desahan didalam kamar.. suara Kris dengan seseorang..

"..hosh..hosh..sakit Kris harus begini?hah? lubangnya terlalu keciiil…"

Ucapan dan desahan kelelahan ketara terdengar didalam kamar, suara Baekhyun dan Kris yang tengah asik dengan dunia mereka. Dengan kasar Tao membuka pintu

" ya..ya..yaa.."

'BRUGKK' suara seseorang terjatuh, Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan diatas tubuh Kris.

" mwo? Chagy kau pulang? Bukannya besok?"

Tao terpaku melihat apa yang terjadi dikamarnya.. Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya meringis bersama dengan Kris.

" a..apa ya..ng kalian lakukan?"

" hehehe..ini belum jadi Chagy..harusnya ini menjadi kejutan tp malah kau yang menggagalkannya..huh! ka istiahat dikamarku, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dulu.."

Yoona menarik Tao yang masih belum mengerti apa yang dilakukan Kris dan Baekhyun yang belepotan cat dikamarnya. Saat ingin menyelidiki Kris menutupi pandangannya. Sekitar satu jam Kris dan Baekhyun berkutat dengan cat dan mendekorasi kamar Tao menjadi kamar anak – anak yang bernuansa ramai. Kris dan Baekhyun tersenyum puas dan berhigh five puas dengan hasil karyanya.

" kita memang kreatif Baekkie..hehe"  
>Keduanya turun menemui Tao yang tengah menunggu tidak sabar. Kris menarik Tao mendekati kamar baru yang telah ia renovasi, mata Tao tak henti berbinar,<p>

" Kris apa ini untuk baby kita yang akan kita adobsi besok?"

Kris tersenyum meraih pinggang Tao dan menempelkan dagunya dipundak mungil Tao. Sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum perlahan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" ani..kita harus menunggu kurang lebih 8 bulan lagi untuk mendabatkan baby kita.."

" mwo? Kenapa lama sekali? Kitakan tinggal mengasuh dari panti..aku yakin aku bisa mengasuhnya dengan baik..seperti baby kita sungguhan.."

" kita akan memiliki baby kita sendiri My Prince..kau tidak sadar kalau kau sedang mengandung baby kita?..dia sedang tumbuh disini.."

Dengan lembut Kris menentuh perut Tao, Tao yang masih tidak mengerti menatap Kris bingung membuat Kris gemas dan memberinya ciuman hangat.

" percobaan berhasil..tanpa kau sadari gejalanya.."

" mwo? Jinca?jadi aku akan punya baby?"

Pekik Tao girang. Kris mengangguk membiarkan Tao terus – terusan mengatakan dia akan memiliki baby. Semakin hari perut Tao semakin memuncit dan terlihat lebih besar membatnya harus bersedia memakai kemeja Kris dari pada harus memakai daster milik eommanya atau milik Minni. Kris pun senang hati berbagi baju dengan Tao, Baekhyun selalu tersenyum saat melihat bagaimana Kris harus bangun malam-malam demi sang bayi, meski Kris sempat mengeluh tentang permintaan aneh Tao—baekhyun selalu bisa menemukan kebahagiaan di setiap keluhan yang Kris katakan. Ya Kris bahagia, dan tentu saja Baekhyun ikut bahagia dengan kebahagiaan Tao dan Kris. Tidak jarang saat penyakit 'NGIDAM' Tao muncul, Baekhyun ikut ambil dalam perwujudannya membantu Kris.  
>Waktu berjalan dengan cepat setelah delapan bulan Bayi ditubuh Tao harus segera diangkat sebelum mengakibatkan kerusakan pada sumsum tulang belakang Tao yang baru dioperasi, Kris sengaja tidak mengatakan pada Tao agar Tao menurut saat dibilang bayinya sudah saatnya diangkat. Dua jam Tao ada diruang operasi dan suara tangis seorang bayi membuyarkan semua kepanikan Yoona dan Dongwook saling memeluk Kris.<p>

" chukkae..anakmu lahir..anak kalian.."

Kris hanya mengangguk tersenyum, namun saat Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diketahui Kris sadar sesuatu terjadi pada Tao.

" … sesuatu terjadi pada Sumsum tulang belakangnya dan kini dia koma menunggu kami menerima pendonor yang benar – benar cocok untuk nya..mianhe.."

_._

_._

_Kris menatapku tidak percaya..ya aku pun tidak percaya jika Tao sekarang berada dititik nadir..apa yang aku perbuat sekarang ini? ottokke?_

_._

_._

_._

Satu minggu Tao tidak ada kemajuan, Baekhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan agar Minnah tidak terbangun digendongan Minni.

" bagaimana kondisi Tao?"

" dia butuh donor yang benar – benar cocok..huft eoni..otthokke?"

Minni tersenyum mencoba menenangkan hubaenya, di tepi jalan menuju Jembatan sungai Han tiba – tiba mobil mereka di cegat.

" keluar!.."

Langsung saja mereka dibius dan pingsan. Yoona menggendong seorang bayi mungil mendekati Kris.

" Kris… kau harus memberi nama anak kalian.."

" ani..biar Tao yang memberinya nama, Tao..palli bangun dan gendong anak kita..lihatlah dia sangat tampan sepertiku dan Kau.."

Dongwook memegang pundak Kris. Phonsel Kris bergetar

.  
>.<p>

.

From : xxxxxxx

Datang dekat sungai Han..kalau tidak, Lee SungMin, anaknya dan dokter Byun Baekhyun akan mati..

aku tunggu 15 menit Huang Yi Fan

.

.

.

Kris bergegas pergi..

" eomma appa jaga Tao untukku..My prince aku akan kembali..ah kau sangat tampan…"

Setelah mencium Tao Kris langsung mengajak Sehun pergi. Disebuah gudang didaerah pinggiran sungai Han, Minni dan Baekhyun sedang berteriak untuk tidak menyentuh Minnah yang kini tengah menangis..

" aku mohon berikan anakku padaku..JANGAN SENTUH ANAKKU!dia ketakutan.."

Pekik Minni

" jangan sakiti dia Jung-ssi.. aku sudah datang jadi lepaskan mereka.."

Jesica menoleh pada sumber suara dan menyeringai membiarkan Minnah merangkak kepelukan Minni yang ditodong senjata.

" kau datang..aku kira kau akan datang dengan segudang pengawalmu..kenapa hanya memakai satu..? ah itu lebih baik..habisi mereka..!"

" tunggu! Sebenarnya apa yang kau iinginkan dengan menyandra mereka?"

" ani, aku hanya ingin menghilangkan jejak kejadian aku membunuh kakekmu..dan tenang mereka pun akan ku lenyapkan sama seperti mu Huang Yi Fan..tidak akan ada yang bisa lolos dariku.."

Jessica mengarahkan pistol kearah Minnah dengan cekatan Kris berlari menjadi tameng dan menerima empat peluru ditubuhnya.

" tidak semudah itu kau mau menyakiti orang yang ku sayangi..uhukk.."

" KRIS!"

Jessica tertawa penuh kemeenangan dan menghujani Kris dengan peluru panas yang menembus dadanya. Sirine polisi terdengar membuat Jessica marah dan mengarahkan senjatanya pada Sehun yang sedang mematikan phonselnya..

" Andweee! Tidak siapapun!"

Kris mendorong Sehun menjauh dan merima timah panas itu. Mata Sehun terpaku dengan cepat menghampiri Kris yang tengah meregang nyawa.. " tuan..tuan muda!bertahanlah..dokter!palli selamatkan tuan muda!"

Teriak berusaha mendekat membiarkan Jessica ditembak untuk melumpuhkan oleh polisi, Minni berlari mendekati Kris.

" Kris…sebentar lagi ambulance akan segera datang..bertahanlah…"

Kris hanya tersenyum disela nafasnya yang tidak beraturan..dia menggenggam tangan Sehun dan Baekhyun bersamaan..

" Sehun..ku mohon jaga Tao untukku jangan biarkan dia menagis jangan biarkan dia bersedih..jangan sampai ia luka..katakan padanya dia sangat tampan..Baekhyun-ah..selamatkan dia..ambil yang kau butuhkan dari tubuhku…agar aku bisa hidup selamanya disisinya..ka..ta..ka..kan pa..danya..aku se..la..lu men..cinta..inya…hukk.."

" Kris! Bertahanlah! Jangan bicara yang tidak – tidak…! Kris!"

Teriakan Minni dan Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan malam..para polisi yang tengah bertugas pun melumpuhkan Jessica . mata jessica melebar saat menyaksikan Kris mati ditangisi oleh 3 orang yang ia selamatkan.. Dengan baju dan tubuh yang berlumuran darah Baekhyun, Minni dan Sehun masuk keruangan rawat Tao..mereka menahan tangisnya didepan Yoona dan Dongwook yang tengah menjaga Tao dan bayinya. Mata Dongwook dan Yoona melebar bingung saat ketiganya meminta maaf dan berlutut kepada mereka berdua.

"..mianhe…aku tidak bisa menjaga tuan muda..mianhe.."

" apa maksudmu Oh Sehun? Mana Kris?"

Pintu dibuka dengan kasar Jongin menatap Baekhyun dan mengguncang tubuh mungil didepannya.

" apa yang terjadi pada Kris? Kenapa dia?"

" kita akan mengoperasi mereka berdua..palli.."

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya cepat membawa Tao keruang operasi. Di ruangan Minni dan Sehun silih berganti menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Kris membuat Yoona pingsan.

" dia berpura – pura menjadi Tao dan menyelamatkan kami..mianhe..mianhe.."

Baekhyun menepati janjinya menyelamat Tao dengan sumsum tulang belekang Kris.  
>Baekhyun berdiri dibelakang Dongwook dan Yoona yang sedang menangis<p>

.

.

_._

_aku menepati janjiku Kris..kau tau apa yang ada di dadaku saat ini? sakit..aku harus kehilangan mu di depan mataku..apa yang harus aku katakan pada namja kita? Pada Tao kita?_

_._

_._

Baekhyun menutup matanya menngingat apa yang Kris katakan sebelum Tao dioperasi

.

.

_._

_Kris tersenyum duduk disamping Baekhyun yang sedang memberi makan ikan di akuarium milik Tao._

' _Baekhyun-ah..aku sangat iri padamu…'_

_Baekhyun menoleh bingung._

' _apa yang kau irikan padaku? Aku tidak pantas membuatmu iri Kris..'_

' _huft..jangan mengelak, perasaan tulus mu pada Tao lah yang membuatku iri..bahkan kau mengorbankan hidupmu sendiri untuk membuat Tao tersenyum..bahkan kau menolak dokter Park untuk Tao..kau tau itu. Jika takdir memintaku untuk berkorban demi Tao..akupun akan melakukannya..aku tidak mau hanya kau saja yang mencintai Tao segenap jiwa dan raga..jika harus matipun aku akan senang..'_

_Ucapan Kris sukses membuat Baekhyun terdiam, Kris tersenyum menepuk pundak Baekhyun dengan perlahan._

' _kita bertiga tidak akan terpisahkan..meski aku dulu tidak suka padamu karna kau pacar Tao namun sekarang aku senang..kau kembali dan menyempurnakan cinta kami..kau tidak bisa lari dari kami..karna kau adalah bagian dari kami..dan jika suatu saat nanti kita berpisah, aku mohon tetaplah mencintai Tao dan selalu ada disampingnya..sekeras apapun dia menolak…kau janji padaku?'_

' _kau bicara apa Kris?'_

' _berjanjilah..maka aku akan tenang..'_

_._

_._

Baekhyun sebisa mungkin menahan tangisnya

.

.

_._

_Apa yang kau katakan Kris? Apa ini yang kau maksud? Jika seperti ini yang kau maksudkan saat itu pasti aku akan menolak untuk berjanji padamu_

_._

_._

_._

Dongwook menarik nafas beratnya mencoba menetralisir sesak didadanya. Satu minggu setelah operasi Kris di makamkan disamping makam orang tuanya. Dongwook dan Yoona menangis.

" Yi Sang..lagi – lagi aku menyakitimu..lagi – lagi aku membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada keluargamu..mianhe..mianhe Hyung..aku memang dongsaeng yang tidak tau berterima kasih..aku membiarkan anakmu menggantikan Tao menjadi dirinya..mianhe.."

Isak Dongwook menoleh kearah dua makam disamping makam Kris. Yoona pun tidak kuasa menahan airmatanya. Minni dan Sehun duduk menjaga Tao yang masih setia tertidur..

" aku berhutang nyawa pada tuan muda..huh..untuk apa aku bersekolah keluar negeri untuk menjadi seorang anti terror bahkan menjaga satu orangpun aku gagal..malah aku yang ia jaga.."

" perasaan kita sama Sehun-ssi..yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya menjaga mereka untuk Kris..aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Tao saat tau Kris sudah tiada..aku ingat saat Tao tidak menemukan Kris dikamarnya dia berlari sambil menangis mencari – cari Kris yang sedang sarapan bersamaku dan yang lain… apa yang akan terjadi nanti?"

Sehun menggeleng lemah. Perlahan jari – jari mungil Tao bergerak membuat Sehun segera memencet tombol untuk memanggil Baekhyun.

" Kris..Kris…"

Baekhyun segera memeriksa Tao yang tengah berusaha membuka matanya semakin lebar. Mata hitam Tao bergerak mencari sosok yang selalu ia rindukan. Sebuah senyuman tersungging diwajah pucat itu..senyuman yang disambut bingung oleh yang lain..

" Tao?"

" Kris..aku mau melihat baby kita.."

Ucapan lemah Tao membuat Baekhyun dan yang lain kaget. Mereka menoleh kearah ruang kosong disamping Sehun yang menggendong bayi namun tidak menemukan siapapun… Minni berlari keluar ruangan dan menangis. Sehun mendekat dan mengarahkan bayi pada Tao.

" tuan muda menyuruh anda untuk memberi nama baby anda.."

" ah..begitukah? eum..aku akan memberi nama Wu Zihyun sajalah..aku ingin nama itu..hehe, dimana dia?tadi kenapa dia pergi begitu saja ? apa dia marah lagi karna aku membuatnya khawatir? Katakan padanya Hyung kalau aku akan sembuh..dan menjaga Zihyun dengan baik..ya..ya.."

Tao mengeluarkan pumkim eyesnya membuat dada Sehun dan Baekhyun benar – benar sesak

.

.

.

_Dadaku benar – benar sesak melihat namja yang aku cintai selalu mengatakan dia melihat Kris dan Kris.. ya Tuhan apa yang bisa aku lakukan?_

.

.

" HENTIKAN TAO! KRIS SUDAH TIDAK ADA!"

" ta..ta..pi..kau bohong, Baekhyunie jebal jangan bohong padaku.."

Baekhyun menampar Tao,

" hentikan atau Kris akan marah dan membencimu,."

Tao menatap Baekhyune lemah matanya berkaca – menangkap tubuh Tao yang oleng.. Mata panda Tao kembali melemah terlihat kekhawatiran.

" Kris akan marah dan membenciku disurga sana?"

" nde, dia menyuruhku agar Baekhyun menyelamatkanmu supaya kau bisa menjaga Baby kalian dengan baik..aku pun mengatakan kau pasti ingin menyusulnya jadi untuk apa menyelamatkanmu..dia berkata jika kau menyusulnya siapa yang akan memberi nama baby kalian, siapa yang akan mengantarnya kesekolah dan mengantarnya melamar seorang gadis..? diapun ingin selalu disampingmu membantumu menjaga Baby. Apa kau tidak merasakannya kau dan Kris tidak akan terpisahkan lagi..jadi jangan lakukan hal yang membuatnya akan marah.."

Ucap Minni. Minni mengangguk pada Sehun untuk membantu Tao berdiri. Tao menatap kesebuah ruang hampa disamping Minni dan berusaha menggapainya. Minni kaget ingin menangkap Tao namun Tao melangkah keruang hampa disampingnya..

" Kris…"

Tiba – tiba tubuh Tao roboh dengan sigap Sehun menangkap nya dan membawanya kekamar Tao. Baekhyun terus memeriksa Tao yang sedang tertidur di temani Sehun.

" bagaimana dok?"

" dia stabil..jaga dia.."

Setelah selesai Baekhyun menutup kamar Tao dan pergi. Pagi- pagi kamar Tao sudah gaduh, Tao mendorong Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

" ah..tuan.."

" cepat rapikan tubuhmu! Aku tidak mau kau mengikuti dengan dandanan yang jelek seperti itu! Palli! Aku harap saat aku turun kau sudah siap!"

Dengan cepat Tao menutup pintunya membiarkan Sehun menetap kaget kearah pintu. Yoona dan Dongwook yang mendengar keributan naik mndekati Sehun.

" wae?"

" molla, tuan muda menyuruh ku bersiap – siap.."

Sarapan pagi sudah siap Baekhyun dipaksa pindah oleh Dongwook untuk tetap menjaga kesehatan Tao dan Zihyun karna bagaimanapun Zihyun adalah anak biologis Baekhyun. Tao turun menggendong Zihyun yang masih tertidur karna baru saja mandi. Baekhyun berlari mengambil keranjang bayi dibawah tangga.

" kau memandikannya?"

" nde..sangat mengasikkan..dan hebatnya Baby tidak menangis..ah..eoma aku mau makan makanan cina..mana Sehun?"

Sehun berlari menghampiri Tao dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Tao berbalik memandang Sehun dan menggeleng, menabrak nya berjalan keluar.

" bawa Baby..aku yang akan menyetir..sampai jumpa di kantor Appa.."

" Tao..?"

Langkah Tao berhenti. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum.

" aku Wu Zitao, Huang Zi Tao sudah mati arraso?"

Semua terpaku mendengar ucapan Tao. Setelah Tao pergi Yoona memeluk Dongwook,menangis.. Baekhyun mengangguk merasa iba.

" sepertinya Tao ingin memulai hidup barunya tuan, bagaimanapun kita harus mendukungnya.."

" Baekhyun, gomawo.."

" aiss..justru aku yang harus berterima kasih karna kalian mau memaafkanku… kadang aku jadi merasa malu jika harus bertemu dengan anda setelah tau anda orang tua Tao yang pernah aku maki..hehe.."

Yoona dan Dongwook tersenyum memperhatikan Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun mengangguk gaje. Saat pulang Tao langsung kekamarnya meninggalkan Zihyun yang digendong Yoona. Yoona dan Baekhyun menyambut Doongwook dan Sehun.

" aku tidak pernah berpikir anak itu akan menyihir semua peserta rapat..kau tau dari resourt Busan kan? Tao menolak mentah – mentah proposalnya kau taukan dia orang yang tidak terkalahkan saat mengajukan proposal tapi Tao mengalahkannya.."

Yoona mengerutkan keningnya.

" nde, tuan muda terlihat sangat berbeda.."

Tao membuka peluncuran pertama game terbaru 'SHINING STAR'. Yang langsung menjadi topic heboh dikalangan pecinta game, omset pengeluaran ditanggung semua investor diseluruh resort yang ia miliki. Keuntungan yang Tao predisikan jauh dibawah kenyataan yang didapatkan saat penjualan pertama dan seterusnya. Semua yang mengangguk segan pada keputusan Tao kini berubah benar – benar mempercayainya. Tidak ada lagi bisik – bisik yang tidak enak didengar ditelinganya saat ia datang bersama Sehun dan Zihyun yang ada adalah senyum ramah tulus yang diberikan oleh karyawannya. Bahkan karyawannya memberi Tao kejutan saat Yewok ulang tahun... Tao tersenyum bahagia menerima hadiah yang diberikan karyawannya. Entah dari resort yang tersebar dikorea atau diluar korea. Tao duduk memangku Zihyun yang sedang tertidur sambil mengamati perkembangan game nya.

.

.

" _Apakah anda telah mencoba game terbaru milik resort Kim? Bagaimana tanggapan anda?"_

_Wartawan itu menyodorkan microfon pada beberapa pelajar yang sedang makan siang._

" _sudah..hah apa – apaan itu? Game sangat mengesalkan! Tidak bisa main saat jam belajar dan jam makan..tapi aku senang berkat game itu aku menghabiskan waktu belajarku dengan semangat dan serius terlebih eomaku tidak memarahiku karna aku main game saat belajar..hehe.."_

_Jawab seorang namja menunjukan sebuah aplikasi game diHpnya. Wartawan itu mengalihkan kameranya pada seseorang yang sedang meminum minumannya._

" _bagaimana dengan anda Agassi?"_

" _aku? Aku tidak suka main game tapi saat di jam istirahat seseorang disampingku sedang mengamuk karna tidak bisa memainkan lagi game yang sedang ia mainkan karna sedang makan..saat itu aku menggeleng. Dengan cemberut dia memakan makan siangnya dan setelah selesai dia membuka hpnya dan tersenyum saat tau aplikasi game bisa dimainkan lagi..aku masih belum tertarik tapi saat mendengar suara merdu yang menemani permainan itu mau – tidak mau aku bertanya apa yang sedang ia mainkan,dia menyuruhku mendownload game itu karna tidak bisa dicopy..aku pikir untuk apa? Tapi lama – lama lagu it uterus terngiang di telingaku dan dengan pulsa seadanya aku mendonloadnya…saat aku membuka aplikasinya aku bingung menjalankannya jadi hanya jadi penikmat music yang ada disana..hingga kini aku tau bagai mana memainkannya, aku dengar penciptanya masih muda dan aku besedia menjadi istrinya..dia sangat tampan.."_

'Pliip' Tao mematikan siaran yang ia tonton. Tao menoleh kesebuah foto yang berbingkai putih manis..Kris terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan dress hijau dan rambut tergerai lurus dengan bandana Hijau menghiasi rambutnya. Baekhyun tersenyum melangkah menuju ruang kerja Tao berniat merayakan ulang tahun Zihyun bersama.

" Tao..ah.."

Dengan perlahan Tao yang tengah berdiri seperti menatap yang lebih tinggi darinya menoleh tangannya mengambang di udara..

" Baekhyun?.."

" nde?..Tao! siapa saja Palli bantu aku! Tao!"

Baekhyun panic menangkap tubuh Tao yang pingsan. Zihyun mendekat jongkok disamping Tao dan Baekhyun. Sehun dan karyawan lain langsung melarikan Tao ke Rumah Sakit, saat itu Baekhyun sedang cuti kerja karna mau mengambil gelar Prof. jadi digantikan Jongin. Yoona dan Dongwook langsung mendekati Tao yang dibawa keruang rawat inap. Zihyun mendekati Yoona yang tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya.

" chagy apa yang terjadi pada Appamu?"

" caat appa menangis melindukan eoma..Zihyun beldoa pada Tuhan agal mau mempeltemukan appa dan eoma ,eoma datang..dia telcenyum dan belbicala ..Zihyun tidak mengelti apa yang meleka bicalakan…cetelah itu eoma mencium appa dan menciumku..lalu pelgi..mama Baekhyun datang..appa pingcan.."

Ucap Zihyun. Mata semua orang diruangan itu melebar sempurna, Zihyun mengangguk memastikan ketika mendapati semua orang disekitarnya. Tao siuman dan tersenyum pada Zihyun yang langsung meminta turun dari gendongan Yoona. Tao mengangguk.

" chagy mereka tidak akan mengerti..palli kita tidur siang.. sudah waktunya kau tidur"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan mengajak semuanya meninggalkan keduanya untuk istirahat. Diluar semua menggeleng tidak percaya dengan perkataan Zihyun. Seorang yang telah meninggal tidak mungkin muncul lagi, Lupa betapa Kuasanya Takdir Tuhan.

" jangan lupakan, anak kecil tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang benar – benar tidak dilihatnya…dan kalian harus ingat..Zihyun dan Tao adalah anak kecil itu..yang akan menuruti apapun dengan polosnya…"

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dan orang tua Tao. disebuah Gereja Baekhyun tengah menangis bahagia didepan altar.. air mata dari pipinya mengalir lembut membasahi pipi cubbynya.

" terima kasih tuhan…kau mendengarkan doa mereka."

.

.

- Malam telah menyelimuti hari, Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Zihyun tertidur di pengkuannya.

" Baekhyune..gomawo..gomawo kau telah ada di hidupku, gomawo kau telah membuat hariku bahagia..tanpa kau, aku dan Kris tidak akan bersama,tanpa kau tidak akan ada Zihyun.."

" aiss Tao, biasa sajalah..kau membuatku jadi tidak enak"

Tao menatap bola mata Baekhyun dalam - dalam.

" Baekhyun-ah, apa aku belum terlambat untuk memintamu memberiku sedikit waktu untuk mengembalikan rasa yang hilang..?"

" ma..maksudmu?"

" jadilah yeojachinguku..jadilah kekasihku..memang aku tidak bisa melupakan Kris tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain saat aku bersamamu..getaran yang sampai saat bersama Kris pun tidak ada.."

.

.

_Sumpah demi apa! yaTuhan! Sekarang namja yang aku cintai memintaku untuk menjadi yeojanya_

_._

_._

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Tao telah mencium bibir Baekhyun kilat.

" ku anggap kau mau,aku harap tidak melakukan ini terlebih dahulu..hehe.."

" aiss bukannya kau yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku saat acara camping waktu SMP?huh?"

Keduanya tersenyum saling mengingat kenangan masa lalu Tao menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "

aku janji aku akan menjaga kau dan anak kita..

"Satu minggu telah berlalu, Baekhyun sudah bersiap dengan mengenakan toga meraih gelar duduk diantara beberapa mahasiswa lain . Tangannya melambai pada Yoona , Dongwook dan Sehun yang sedang memangku Yewok dari bangku tamu. Sekilas ada rasa kecewa saat melihat tidak ada seseorang yang sangat ingin ia tunjukan bahwa dia telah lulus dengan peringkat terbaik.

" aiss Baekhyun jangan cemberut pasti namjachingumu akan .."

bisik YiXhing

" aiss eoni..aku Cuma gugup.."

Elak Baekhyun. YiXhing tersenyum, dia mengambil gelar prof namun berbeda jurusan dengan Baekhyun. Satu persatu mahasiswa dipanggil dan acara pun dipastikan selesai dan audient siap meninggalkan gedung namun berhenti saat mendengar dentingan piano dan tirai yang sedari tadi ditutup terbuka. Baekhyun yang tadi ingin turun dari panggung menghentikan langkahnya menoleh kearah seseorang yang tengah menarikan lagu dengan piano. Yoona , Dongwook dan Sehun masih duduk manis tau apa yang sedang direncanakan.. wartawan yang tadinya hanya ingin meliput acara wisuda academy berubah pikiran langsung mengbadikan moment baik dengan video atau gambar.  
>Tao tersenyum memainkan lagu Sunflowers dan Lucky ( super junior n EXO^^). Setelah lagu habis Tao mengarahkan pandangannya pada Zihyun namja kecil berusia empat tahun yang tengah berjalan menaiki panggung.<p>

" Zihyun mau bantu Appa?"

" tentu! Kan Zihyun yang minta Appa ajalin.."

Tao tersenyum mendudukkan Zihyun dibangku depan piano..jari – jari mungil Zihyun mulai menari dan menghasilkan sebuah nada. Wajah Baekhyun kian memerah saat menyadari Tao berjalan menarik tangan Baekhyun kedepan dadanya, mata Tao menatap lurus kedalam bola mata kecoklatan Baekhyun yang kini berkaca – kaca. Bibir Tao tidak berhenti menyenandungkan lagu sederhana mencoba mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya ( Marry U-super junior ).

" Baekhyun –ah ,Yeoja termanisku tau kah kau jika kau adalah semua keindahan bagiku, pengantin yeoja yang telah disiapkan Tuhan untukku..ya kau adalah Hadiah dari Tuhan..ku harap kau bahagia, uljma jangan biarkan Air mata jatuh dari mata hitam mu, dengarkan aku Baekhyun-ah Sampai rambut hitam mu berubah putih sampai nyawa tiada lagi di raga Aku akan berjanji akan mencintaimu..jeongmal..aku akan Berkata aku cinta kamu, dan akan lakukan itu sepanjang hidupku..ku harap kau mau menerima ku menjadi Pengantin Namjamu..maukah kau menikah denganku, Mencintai mu dan membelaimu sungguh Aku ingin hidup di jalan ini, Setiap waktu kau tertidur, Aku ingin itu terjadi di pelukan ku. Dengan hati milikku, maukah kau menerimaku Sepanjang hidupmu, untuk selalu ada disampingmu, Untuk mecintaimu, Membelaimu melewati salju dan hujan badai setiap waktu yang ada denganmu untuk menjagamu. Baekhyun-ah aku berharap kau mau memakai gaun putih yang indah menghampiriku yang memakai tuxedo , kemudian kita berjalan, mempertemukan langkah kita, besumpah Demi bulan dan bintang, tidak akan berbohong, tidak akan curiga , dan selalu mempercayai..Baekhyun-ah tinggallah bersama Aku ingin melalui setiap detik yang berjalan selalu dengan senyuman bersamamu menghabiskan hari ku bersama mu,Melalui penderitaan dan kesulitan, Aku akan selalu disini,melalui banyak hari kita bersama, terimalah cincin yang telah aku persiapkan dari dulu dengan perasaan yang sama seperti hari ini dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku. Aku akan mengingat janji yang aku buat sekarang, mungkin aku tidak pantas untukmu..kau tau semuanya tentangku..hitam jalanku..Aku tidak mempunyai apa-apa untuk menjadikan aku berharga untukmu, dengan kesusahan yang berharga meskipun aku kaku dan banyak kekurangan dan sungguh aku tidak merasa pantas untukmu namun jika ini berbicara dengan hatiku..aku tidak peduli..Akankah kau berjanji padaku hanya tentang satu hal..Apapun yang terjadi kita akan mencintai satu sama lain..Hanya itu…_Would you Marry me_ Baekhyun-ah? Mungkin aku tidak akan menjadi namja seseungguhnya di depanmu..tapi ijinkan aku mencoba untukmu..sa.."  
>Tao memutuskan kalimatnya<p>

"..sa.."

Baekhyun dan semua audient dibuat geregetan oleh tingkah Tao,karna Tao hanya mengulang kata- kata 'sa-' yang mengambang. Zihyun menghentikan permainan jari – jarinya merangkak turun dari kursi didepan piano, kaki kecilnya berjalan menuju Tao dan berdiri memegangi kaki kanan Tao.

"..calangheoyo Appa…maca Appa lupa?"

Ucapan Zihyun membuat semua tercengang ada tawa yang sengaja ditahan oleh audien untuk tidak merusak moment Tao dan Baekhyun. Tao tersenyum langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tidak berhenti menatapnya kaget.

" saranghae..Baekhyun-ah..Jeongmal sarang.."

"hikz..kau.."

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Tao disambut hujan mawar merah,..semua berdiri dan bertepuk tangan riuh rendah.

" ..nado sarangheyo..nado Tao-ah.."

.

..

.

.

….

.

''_Pencetus game ' Shining star ' resmi melamar seorang prof disaat pelepasan wisuda..disaksikan oleh seluruh dunia.. akan ada kemungkinan p_

_esta besar – besaran akan menghiasi pernikahan mereka..''_

" hah! Dasar wartawan jelek..kekekek..awas saja kalau membuat acara ku gagal"

Ucapan Tao mengahiri langkahnya meraih tuxedo miliknya, . .

.

.

.

#END#

.

.

** percayakah seseorang yang tersesat pasti akan kembali suatu saat nanti?.. ingatlah..tidak akan ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi di hari Esok.." .

.

Hahaha benarkan? Alurnya hampir sama dengan yang Taoris slide hanya saja ini kebanyakan aku buat yang TaoBaek..

Ahirnya selesai juga hehehe..

Mohon reviewnya..

#BOW


End file.
